Cheerleading Isn't So Easy
by Twilightx28
Summary: Alice & Rose are Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders & Bella is their best friend.While Alice and Rose have their eyes on Jasper and Emmett. Bella likes Edward Cullen,the sexy football player.But he is hiding something he doesnt want anyone to know.BxE/Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note- now known as .Overrated has willingly given me this story. Though like the original author I do know little of cheerleading and football I will try. For the cheerleading I can work around that but if anyone is willing to help me learn about football that would be great. I won't give up on this story, promise. It is mine now and I will work my hardest.**

**I do have other stories of my own, if you want to go read them then go ahead, I would enjoy to hear what you all think.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**Chapter 1: Daydreaming**

BPOV

I woke up to the alarm clock down the hall ringing loudly. My best friend, Alice, was a morning person. A _very_ early morning person she just had a little trouble actually getting out of the bed, but once she was awaken she was a crazy and all over the place.

Today was the day of the first game. Alice and Rosalie, who also slept in our apartment, were cheerleaders for the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders. They had gone through about eight weeks of intense boot-camp like training just to make the squad. They were so excited to make it. Alice's mother just happened to be the head coach and Rosalie's, Co-coach. I knew both ladies very well and was allowed into each rehearsal and event that took place. I really just helped fix outfits before the games and did endless errands for everyone, but I got to see all the girls and support Alice and Rosalie.

Only few minutes later Alice came running into my room and bounced on my bed.

" Thanks." I muttered

" Your welcome!" she said

" Now get off me." I complained

She huffed but got off " Fine, but you have be to fast. We have to be there by seven sharp."

After Alice left my room I got up from my bed and went over to my closet. I put on a pair of jeans and a black band tee, knowing that Alice would kill me, then slipped on my battered converse from highschool. I threw my brown curly hair up in a pony tail, not bothering with it. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before walking out of my bedroom. When I got to the kitchen I noticed Alice at the stove.

"Alice, _what_ on Earth are you doing?" I inquired.

"Making a pancake, I think…. And stop looking at me like that Rose. Like you could do any better!"

" Actually..." Rose started.

" Alice, you can't cook. Let me finish." I pushed her out of the way and she went to the table.

I made them both pancakes for breakfast and they ate quickly. When they finished I stood up from the table and grabbed my car keys.

" Alright, time to go. Ready?" I said.

"I'm ready to look at Emmett… Do you realize he's the hottest guy,ever." Rose replied as she grabbed her jacket from the coat hanger in the entryway.

"Hey, you know the rules." I quipped, snapping her out of her fantasy

Everyone knew about the rule, you couldn't date a football player if you were one of the cheerleaders. It was obvious that loosing focus was not good. Of course, I couldn't help but think about Edward Cullen. Most football players are something that girls fawn over, but he was the hottest in my opinion. Edward Cullen. He was everywhere, he shot commericals with sports drinks and many others. He was completely gorgeous with untidy, bronze colored hair and vibrant green eyes. He had muscles on his arms that made you want to run your hands over.

Rosalie loved Emmett McCarty who was _all_ muscle. He was a little intimidating with all that muscle and was one of Edward's best friends on the team, along with Jasper Whitlock. Jasper was tall with blonde hair, muscular but not too scary looking, and as much as she wouldn't admit it, Alice seemed to prefer him. They were the best looking guys on the team, that's for sure.

We were all snapped out of our daydreams when I came back to my senses and told them it was six o' clock and we had to go. And with that we stepped out of the door, got into the car and headed to the stadium.

**Authors note- So that is the first edited chapter. I will post each chapter once they are done. This story will be updated about once to twice a week. Never will I go two weeks without an update.**


	2. Games, Cheerleading and Crash?

**Authors note- Well here is the second edited chapter...**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

BPOV

" Oh my god, girls I am so excited it isn't even funny!" Alice squeaked as she danced in front of us laughing her light musical laugh. Rose and I giggled then continued walking into the cheerleader's locker room on the right side of the Cowboys stadium.

They went to their lockers talking about who was a better player, Jasper the running-back, or Emmett the defensive tackler. I'm sure that they would have been talking about how to get them to ask them out on a date, but since dating the players is against the rules, they keep their impossible dreams to themselves, me included.

As the game started and all the cheerleaders danced out onto the field, with huge smiles on their faces, I walked out to the sidelines and sat down next to one of the football coaches. He smiled at me then turned his head back towards the game.

I guess that a lot of people would think that I am a really lucky person. To get to sit on the sidelines of every Cowboy's game. But to tell you the truth, I really didn't even pay that much attention to the game. I mostly watched to cheerleaders and gave Rose and Alice a thumbs up whenever they would turn around to look at me.

I can admit that I pass a few glances at Edward Cullen, but I really can't help myself.

At that moment the coach yelled out something to the players. His voice was so loud that I almost fell off the bench from jumping up in surprise.

"Yeah, that's it, Edward! Keep running! GO, GO, GO!"

I stared at him in disbelief. He turned his head to look at me, giving me a small smile

"Isn't Edward good? I don't know what the team would be like without him." he commented

"Umm…sure, yeah, I guess he's a pretty good player."

Now it was the coach's turn to stare at me in disbelief.

"Sorry sir, but I am really only here because my friends are cheerleaders."

He was still staring at me in disbelief. I laughed and turned my head towards the field. The cheerleaders were taking a break so I looked at the game for the first time all day. That's when I saw him.

He was so good looking I seriously thought I would die. As he turned around I saw that the back of his jersey said Cullen on it. This must be the ever-so-famous Edward. I noticed two guys walk over to him and punch him in the shoulder playfully.

I also noticed that that these two guys were Emmett and Jasper, from the back of their jerseys as well. Emmett's said McCarty and Jasper's said Whitlock. I laughed at how much I knew about these guys even though I had never met them.

As I turned my head back to where the cheerleaders were standing, I could have sworn that I saw Edward's eyes pierce through mine. I stared at him for a moment, and then he smiled a gorgeous crooked smile, leaving me starstruck.

The game went on for another couple of hours and for the most part I watched the cheerleaders, trying to avoid Edward's peircing gaze. Another thirty minutes passed and after overtime, the Cowboys won!

Our cheerleaders and fans went crazy and as the team ran into their locker room, the cheerleaders danced into theirs. I slowly followed behind and went to see Rose and Alice.

"Were we good?" They excitedly asked me in unison.

"Of course you were, you always are!" I replied.

"Aww, thanks Bells!" Alice said.

"Yeah, thanks! I'm hungry…." Rose piped up.

"You're welcome, now hurry up, I am going to take you two to lunch, my treat!"

With that they quickly put on their other clothes and locked up their uniforms in their lockers. They hurriedly beautified themselves in front of the mirrors, and ran back over to where I was sitting.

"Ready?" I asked, sitting up in my seat.

"Yep!" said Rose

"Let's leave!" Alice just about screamed at me.

The three of us walked out of the locker room and across the field to the doors leading out to the parking lot. We were in deep conversation and therefore did not realize that there were three other people walking towards us.

Suddenly, I felt something hard crash into me

Alice, Rose, and I were all on the ground with stunned looks on our faces, and across from us were Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty. They had surprised looks on their faces as well. That's when I saw them. Those piercing green eyes.

**Authors note- I know it's short but when I make my own chapters they will be longer. That's a promise**


	3. Dates, Stand Ups and Hunger

**Authors Note- Next edited chapter.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

BPOV

I was broken out of my trance when I heard a loud, booming voice.

"What the hell?!." I looked over and saw Emmett McCarty, big and burly, with the weirdest look on his face.

Unable to hold in my laughter, I burst out laughing. Everyone stared at me as if I were crazy.

"It was… just… his… face!!" I stuttered out in between giggles.

Edward chuckled and then said, "We're very sorry for this mishap. How about we take you girls out to dinner tonight? seven o' clock?"

He looked at the guys, who nodded feverishly in agreement, then at us. Rose, Alice and I looked at eachother, nodding slightly. The three of them helped us up and introduced themselfs.

" I'm Rose and this is my friend Alice, and Bella." Rose said.

We all shook hands and when Edward reached my hand a small shock ran up my arm. My head snapped up to meet his surprised gaze. I immediatly let his hand go and let my drop to the side. We exchanged addresses and numbers before wishing eachother a goodbye and leaving.

We walked through the huge sea of a crowd and made our way to Alice's, very expensive, yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. As soon as we were safely inside, Alice and Rose erupted into squeals, with big smiles on their faces.

------------

I heard a loud shriek coming from the hallway. I raced up the apartment stairs just to run into Rose who was staring at Alice with a look of horror. I was frantic I looked over Alice trying to figure out why she shrieked.

"Alice?! What happened? Are you okay? What's wrong?" I fired off.

"We have to go shopping for dresses! Now! Let's move! Bella. Seriously. You can't just stand there!" Alice grabbed my hand and took our purses, practiclly throwing them at us.

Alice had pushed us down the stairs in the apartment and into her car before reving the engine and speeding off down the streets.

We got to the mall quickly and went into the nearest dress store that looked nice.

"Bella, you're first!" Alice commanded.

Rose nodded in agreement and started picking up every blue dress she could get her hands on. Alice took my shoulders from behind and guided me towards the nearest open dressing room. Dresses started flinging over the door into my arms and I pulled off my clothes and started putting on a short, sleeveless dress.

This is going to be a long afternoon. I am definately not looking forward to this.

----

We had our dresses and shoes. When we had everything ready everyone of us raced back to the apartment to get ready.

As soon as we had gotten home, I called dibs on the shower first. Rose went next and now Alice was taking her turn. I was applying my make up as Rose got dressed in the small, strapless, pink, silk dress she had found. She dressed it down with simple black peep toe wedges and a small diamond necklace that she had gotten for her last birthday from her parents.

"Isn't this elegant?" she gushed.

"It looks perfect," I agreed.

Alice came out of the bathroom and darted to her bedroom, dressing and doing her makeup. Rose had done my hair and makeup for me, for that I was greatful. My dress was elegant, it was a dark royal blue with an empire waist, there were silver beads sewn into the top part of the bust and I had silver strappy heels to go with it. My hair was curled, coming in waves down my back.

Alice had a yellow spaghetti strapped dress with white pumps. It was so bright and her style, her hair was in its normal spikey doo and her makeup was light. Once we were all ready I grabbed my keys and we were off.

----

"Where are they?" Rose complained.

We had been seated fifteen minutes ago. Emmett, Jasper and Edward had yet to be here. Five more minutes and I was going to order.

Voicing my thoughts Alice spoke," If they don't hurry I'm eating without them."

We started entertaining ourselves making origami with the napkins when Rose pulled out her Blackberry and checked the time.

"Oh my gosh. Ridiculous. It's _7:30_! That's it. I'm ordering and putting it on their tab." When Rose said this, Alice and I were shocked and then started beckoning the waiter.

"I can't believe they would do this! They were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago and we got all dressed up for nothing," Alice was furious.

I was pissed off. We had run to the store just to buy dresses to look nice, yet here we stood, alone, with no date's. There was going to be hell to pay.

EPOV

"Emmett! Could you drive any slower?" Jasper snapped.

I was on edge. Traffic was quite heavy at this hour and we had three girls waiting in a resturaunt, probably thinking that we stood them up. We were in my Aston Martin and Emmett was driving like a grandma, couldn't he go any faster.

"Well, I probably _could_. But I don't think you would very much appreciate it if I did." .

"Emmett! No! The turn was _right there_. You just passed it," Jasper held his head in his hands and sighed loudly.

A few snide remarks later we finally got off the highway and pulled into the parking lot for the resturaunt. I all but ran into the resturaunt.

I tossed the keys to the valet and told him to be _extremely _careful with my car.

As we strolled into the restaurant Jasper spotted the three beautiful ladies sitting at a table with plates that looked almost empty. As we walked up, the short one, Alice, had a furious expression and a face that was rapidly turning red. Then she spoke,

"Oh, I have a thing or two to say to you three."

**Authors Note- Review if you'd like.**


	4. Tell Off's, Apologies and Icecream

**Authors Note- Hello. So I attended the Britney Spears Circus tour ( Yes, I am a big fan) and it was amazing. Anyone who loves her would completly enjoy it.**

Alice was _not_ happy. I didn't know how it would end but I knew that she was definatly pissed off. We got dressed up, only for them to be late. I had to admit, I was pretty upset too.

Here

We

Go...

"You think that you can just waltz in here like everything is fine?!" Alice exploded. "We got here at the _right _time, the time that _you_ set up! Then you're nowhere to be found for _thirty_ minutes! But, oh wait, it gets better! You have the nerve to _show up_!" Alice stood up and walked out while other guests stared at us, obviously liking the show we gave.

"Well. That pretty much covered it all," Rose agreed, and followed Alice.

Everyone then looked at me and I realized they were expecting me to do something. I blushed and looked away, then quickly hurried out of the resturaunt, brushing past Edward, who called my name. I scurried into the backseat of the car, listening to Rose try and calm Alice down.

"They probably have a perfectly good reason. Maybe they were… stuck in traffic," Rose suggested.

"Or had to make sure they looked good 'cause they wanted to impress a certain little pixie…" I piped in, trailing off towards the end.

Alice looked up at me and her mouth was twitching, "Do you guys think that Jasper really likes me?" she asked.

" Alice, I really think he does." I said, Rose nodded in agreement

"Oh, and Rose, I know that Emmett likes you, trust me!" Alice replied.

Rose hugged her and looked towards me," Bella I think that Edward and you would make a really cute couple."

I laughed and said "Thanks, and he's really cute, but me and him together would be like lemonade and tooth paste."

They both gave me sympathetic looks and Rose said "You really don't see yourself clearly at all do you?"

I gave her a weak smile and looked out the window.

"Listen guys, I'm plain, boring, obsessed with books, have dull colored eyes. I'm thin, have the worst hair ever, and I'm so clumsy it's not even funny. I can't be like you guys, extremely interesting, graceful, and pretty."

Alice looked like she was about to cry, "Bella. I'm flattered that you think of me that way but you have it all wrong. You're beautiful, smart, funny and you know what? The reason you were made so clumsy was to have your perfect guy be there to catch you when you trip over a rock."

I couldn't help but laugh at the last part.

We talked for a few minutes and Alice agreed that she was a little too hard on the guys. Rose and Alice said they wanted to go back in. I was reluctent to go back in but got out of the car anyways, know that they would drag me out either way.

As we neared the door, it opened and out stepped a very dejected looking Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Rose and Alice seemed to notice just as much as I and as soon as we saw them, we erupted into a fit of laughter. Their heads shot up and looked towards us with a confused look on their faces. We continued to laugh and their expressions grew more and more confused.

After a few minutes of this, Jasper finally asked "What might I ask is so funny?"

"The poor, sorry look on your faces when you opened the door was what was funny!" Alice choked out

"Well," replied Edward "it's not every day you get totally dissed by three completely beautiful girls due to being miserably late for a dinner date with them because of Mr. I- Can't- Drive- Faster- Than- Ten- Miles- An- Hour- because- I- failed- my- drivers- test- ten- times-before- I- finally- got- it- right, over here!!" He said, then looked over at Emmett with a meaningful look.

Emmett held up his hands looking guilty, "What? You don't know how difficult that test is!"

His reply made Alice and I laugh even harder. Rose stopped and looked at Emmett in disbelief.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"You failed your driver's test ten times?" Rosalie asked Emmett while staring at him in shock

"Uhh… well… I, uh…" then he started rambling off incoherent sentences while trying to explain.

I turned to Edward and asked, "How did you say all that without getting tongue tied?" He just shrugged.

I don't believe we actually finished our date. How about some ice cream?" Jasper suggested

"Yay!" Emmett squealed like a little boy and slapped Jasper on the back. Jasper stumbled forward and caught himself.

----

We went to a Creamery in town and ordered icecream cones. I didn't get a cone though, I got a scoop of chocolate icecream. When we all had our own we sat down, it was a little chilly. The cool night air wisped over my skin, creating goose bumps.

Jasper took his cone from his lips and had a blank expression on his face suddenly.

" Jasper? What's wrong?" Alice asked him.

" Well, it's not something that concerns Edward and Bella, but where does this leave us? Emmett and I can't be seen too much with Alice and Rose. It could lead to many questions and that isn't good, relationships aren't allowed," he looked kind of nervous as he said this, looking at Alice, who was deep in thought.

" We have to be careful." Alice said

Rose spoke," Maybe we could set up a date at our apartment? Bella is an amazing cook…" She looked around hopefully.

"I can cook frozen pizza!" Emmett boasted

"I'm sure you can," Alice replied and looked at Emmett with one eyebrow raised.

Another breeze hit my skin and I shivered. Edward, who was next to me, looked at me. I blushed and looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze. I felt his arm wrap around my arm. Shyly, I looked up at him. He smiled and ran his hand up and down my arm, trying to warm me

He gave me a dazzling smile and I know that it would be forever etched into my mind.

**Authors Note- R.I.P Patrick Swayze. **

**I watched MTV Music Awards, when I saw Russell Brand I muttered 'jerk', we all know why. He interupted Rob when he was talking. Anyone have a panic attack when they saw the trailer? I almost did.**


	5. Tattling, Attacking and Compromising

**Authors Note- Feedback has been good and I am glad that you are liking this so far. New and old readers. I hope the original reviewers, from when this story was first posted, are liking how I am doing. Tell me if something is bothering and feel free to ask any questions, they will be answered in future Authors Notes.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

BPOV

We were at cheer practice, it was like any ordinary day. Rose and Alice were practicing a new routine on the side of the field with other members of the team, while the guys were supposedly ' practicing', practicing my ass. I looked over to the guys to see Edward and Jasper wrestling on the ground while Emmett was telling stupid pick- up lines that could be heard from across the field.

"Are you a library book? Cause I'm checkin' you out." Emmett's loud voice echoed.

He glanced over towards me and saw me watching. He gave me a big grin and waved at me, I smirked and waved back. Emmett was so weird...

Then he looked Rosalie. She had her real uniform on, and was flouncing around. I watched as he started running over towards the cheerleaders, who were practicing and talking to each other while the coaches were talking to Angela about adjusting the top peice of her uniform.

The girls moved around, trying to form a human pyramid. Rose and Angela were next to eachother ontop and then Alice was on them. She put her hands up and smiled just as Emmett reached them. He waved to Rose, but instead of her waving, Lauren, who was on the bottom, lifted her hand and waved. The pyramid rocked and I saw girls struggle to stay still. I watched in horror as Lauren dropped both her arms and the pyramid tumbled down. I heard girly screams and Alice screeched. I stood up, wanting to do something, but it was done.

Alice landed on the ground with a huff and groaned, she sat up and brushed off her uniform, glaring daggers at Lauren. Emmett somehow managed to catch Rosalie as she fell and once he put her down he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a huge kiss, smack on the lips. I looked around at the other girls and they weren't paying attention, they were brushing off their uniforms.

Lauren was the only one paying attention. I started to panic, knowing that she would try and break that apart as soon as she could. I was going to go over and warn Rose and Emmett but, again, I was too late

She immediately scurried over to the football coaches and pointed over at Rose and Emmett. Emmett had his huge hand resting on Rose's upper arm and as I looked back at Lauren, Coach Clapp frowned. I ran over to Rose and Emmett, stopping by Alice to catch her by her arm and drag her along with me.

"Emmett, Rose. Lauren is over there talking to the coaches and she saw that." I pointed my finger over towards Alice's mom, Rosalie's mom, and Coach Clapp, who were all looking over at us.

Coach Clapp turned to Lauren, who had a smug look on her face. They started conversing and the coaches had disbelieving looks on their faces. A few seconds later, Lauren shrieked. We jumped in surprise from her defening screech

She whipped around and stormed over to us. She glared at us and walked straight up to Alice and slapped her across the face.

Alice looked up in shock and I noticed her left cheek turning pink. She looked at me with a She-didn't-just-do-that look on her face. Rose looked to be filled with rage, while Alice and I just stared in complete shock.

She looked up with murder in her eyes and glared at Lauren. Lauren started backing up but Rose was quicker.

" You fucking bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?" Rose screamed

Rose lunged and Lauren, tackling her to the ground. She punched, slapped and hit Lauren. Emmett immediatly stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist, restraining her. He walked her over to a bench and forced her to sit. He kissed her sweetly and she calmed

The coaches definately saw that because in that moment coach Clapp stomped angrily towards them

"Emmett! That was a complete violation of rules. If the press ever found out about this it would ruin the Cowboys. As of now you are suspended for four weeks."

Emmett immediatly started protesting " Coach, come on- you can't just do that?"

Jasper and Edward seemed to notice this encounter and started walking over.

" Coach, I think this is a little blown out of proportion. Emmett is one of the best players on the team. Your taking a huge risk if you do this. If you get rid of him then I am right after."

" Yeah coach. Emmett is a good player, we need him for practice." Jasper agreed

"Edward! If you even consider quitting...Fine, Emmett your not suspended. But I don't want to see anything like that, ever."

Edward gave him and smile and walked towards us.

He walked right up to me and leaned in, so close I could smell his cool breath blow against the side of my face, "Works every time."

**Authors Note- I got rid of the gangster stuff...Review if you'd like.**


	6. Clubbing, Confusion and Anger

**Authors Note- 'ello mate's. The next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

BPOV

It's been a couple of weeks since Rosalie freaked out on Lauren. It seemed to blow over quickly so we just forgot about it all together.

Football will be coming to and end pretty soon so we all decided to go to a club and have a little bit of fun before the last game.

Alice and Rose were bouncing around with happiness. I, on the other hand, would rather be home reading a book. Clubbing was not my forte.

" This is going to be so much fun!" Alice exclaimed, looping her arm through Jasper's.

Rose nodded in agreement, holding Emmett's arm. She was wearing a strapless black dress with a pair of gold pumps.

Alice was wearing a gorgeous purple dress that went to her knee's and had thin spaghetti straps with a small bow under her bust. She also wore heels that were silver and gave her a good three more inchs of height. Her hair was in it's normal spikey style, sticking up in every direction.

Much to my dismay, Alice and Rose had forced me into a midnight blue dress that had lace straps that set on my shoulder nicely and stopped mid thigh. Luckily they let me pick out my own shoes, which were a pair of hightop converse. They were all nice and clean. Rose and Alice hated them, they even tried to burn them last summer in Forks.

" You look amazing." Edward said in a hushed tone. A bright blush made it's way over my face and I ducked my head.

We all headed to get some seats and once we were seated; drinks were ordered. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were engrossed in the conversation of the last game, while Rose and Alice chatted about the fashion show that took place in Paris.

I sipped my drink, trying to cheer myself up

" Edward!" I heard a loud feminine voice said.

I turned around only to see a beautiful, curvy blonde with a big smile on her face.

" Tanya. Hi, it's nice to see you again. How are you?" Edward questioned.

It was hard to tone down the jealously that roared inside of me. I couldn't help but feel that way knowing that they knew eachother. This girl was gorgeous, more so then me.

" I've been good." she said in a seductive voice.

That moment I knew that they had a personal relationship. It was a gut feeling. Just the way the looked at eachother said that they were very close.

I cleared my throat and Edward seemed to notice my presence. His arm that was around my waist, was no longer there. His hands were resting in his lap.

" Oh, sorry. Tanya this is Bella, my really good friend." Edward said smoothly

_Good Friend?! _

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." She smiled warmly at me.

I could barely talk, "It's nice to meet you too. Edward's never mentioned you."

She raised her eyebrows, "_Well_. I thought you were a good friend. " She smirked, "I guess not good enough for you to know about mine and Edward's relationship."

_What relationship?_

Alice cleared her throat trying to ease the tension.

" Well, I think that it's time to go." Alice said, standing up.

Everyone stood but Edward. Alice looked at him " Edward?"

Edward smiled at Tanya in a way I've never seen him smile at me before. My heart clenched and I tried to look away from their intense gaze.

Quickly, Alice grabbed my hand and led me outside. Dragging Jasper behind her.

" Would it be alright if Jasper and Emmett came over?" she asked. I nodded dumbly and walked reluctently to the shiny silver Volvo.

We both got into the car. It was quite awkward and the tension was thick. Edward said nothing the whole ride to my apartment. I was starting to feel more upset each moment.

He then spoke " I'll see you later."

So he wasn't coming in... I didn't bother to smile, knowing it would look fake. I looked at him a moment, but shook my head and stepped out.

I stumbled up to the apartment and when I reached it, I unlocked the door and saw them all scattered in the living room.

Emmett was sitting on the loveseat with Rose and Alice was perched happily in Jasper's lap. I slouched into an open chair and stared at them all

" How does Edward knos this Tanya? Who is Tanya?" I asked

Jasper took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

" Tanya was Edward's girlfriend for about four year. They started going out Junior year and were very close, inseparable is a better word. They went to the same college, shared an apartment and rarely left eachothers side." He paused " One day, it was early June, before Edward's Birthday. Edward decided that he was going to propose. He had gotten the ring and was going to take her by the swing where they shared their first kiss. When they got there, Tanya said that she had good news. She had gotten a modeling offer in New York. Edward was happy for her, but he never told her that he wanted to propose. They broke it off and Tanya left only a few weeks later. Edward was so depressed. He loved her and was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with her. They called often, atleast three times a day. As time went on the calls became less frequent. Edward threw himself into Football and was still a little depressed. Until he met you, I have never seen him so happy." I knew Jasper hesitated saying,

_Until he saw Tanya tonight._

By seeing my sad face, Emmett spoke up.

" Don't worry, Bella. Edward is probably just confused right now. That was then, this is now. He has a good relationship with you Bella. It'll work out."

My mouth pressed into a firm line as I stood from my seat.

" No it won't. I saw the way he looked at her. Somebody will end up hurt and we all know who that is going to be."

I took the wine off the coffee table and walked down the hall towards my room. Everyone called my name but I ignored them.

" Guys, we should call, Edward."

I slammed my door shut and locked it.

Third Person POV

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose smiled sadly.

" I feel really bad." Alice muttered.

" Guys, we should call, Edward." Rose said.

Jasper handed Alice the phone and squeezed her hand.

" Keep it short and don't let him get out of anything. He always tries that." Emmett said

Alice nodded in understanding

" Hello." Edward's annoyed voice answered

" Edward, you have a very confused girl that really cares about you locked up in her room with a bottle of wine. I think of you as a friend, but Bella has been my friend longer and I am behind her no matter what. If you still have feelings for that girl then let Bella know now because the longer you wait the more she will hurt, I wont stand for that." with that Alice hung up the phone

BPOV

I turned off the faucet in the bathtub and got in, carrying the wine with me. As I sunk into the hot water my muscles relaxed a little.

After a few gulps of the wine I started to calm down a little more. I felt a little more angry hen sad now. Angry that he would pick her over me, effectively making me feel like I wasn't good enough.

All I knew know was that nothing would be the same anymore

**Authors Note- So this is changed up a little. Review if you'd like.**


	7. Temporary Depression, Work and The Bitch

**Authors Note- I've returned. I know that I can't hide out forever. I will say this, I have changed this alot, all the original readers will know that and I hope they don't hate me for it.**

BPOV

" Bella," Alice called quietly as she opened my door, letting in the bright light from the hallway. I squinted my eyes and rolled over

" You've got to get yourself out of that room, Bella. It's not healthy." Rose chided

"Yeah, you have been sulking for days now." Alice commented

I groaned and sat up in bed, glaring at them from the darkness.

" And what do you presume I do?"

" I don't know. I know that you have been taking vacation days from work and you haven't even been around to see practice."

With a deep sigh I started speaking " I have ben so confused, alright? I thought that Edward was really into me and then his ex-girlfriend shows up and he completely starts ignoring me. He doesn't call, text or e-mail. What the hell should I do?"

" First, you should get some food in your system, clean up and just try. If he is going to turn the tables and pick that stupid blonde over you then show him on what he is missing out on." Rose explained

I waved them in and they crawled onto my bed. I gave them each a hug and then got up to go to the kitchen. I made us some lunch and then threw myself into the shower. I washed off the grime that I felt on my skin and shaved my legs that had quite alot of hair on them. I washed my face and scrubbed my white teeth.

When I finished I went into my bedroom and made a call to the office. It was early and I wanted to see how many calls I had gotten. My assistant, Tammy, has been taking care of them.

I graduated from UW with a degree in Journalism, I was worked with the manager of the place and typed out most of the news in the newspaper. It was mostly an everyday job but I was obligated to take breaks to work with the cheerleaders.

After I spoke to Tammy I promised her that I would be there in twenty minutes and got dressed. I slipped on a pair of black dress pants, heels and a red top. I grabbed a three quater length black shrug and let it unbuttoned. I walked out of the bedroom after throwing my hair up and Alice greeted me, a scared expression on her face.

"What?"

" We invited the guys over and they insisted that Edward come. I tried to argue with Jasper but he hung up. I'm so sorry."

I groaned " When did you last talk to them?"

She glanced at her cell phone " Fifteen minutes ago."

That would mean they would be here any minute now. I swalled down the lump in my throat.

" It's fine really. I can't be more hurt them I already am. Plus I need to go into the office and get some stuff done, if I let Mr. Carter handle it all then I am bound to get in trouble."

She nodded and I went into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water as the door was knocked on. I torn my eyes away from the door as she let them in, greeting them all. Rose walked in the room and walked over to Emmett, giving him a sweet kiss. I capped my bottle and headed towards the door, brushing against Edward on my way out.

" Bella! Where you going?" Rose asked

" I need to get some typing done before my boss kills me. I'll see you and Alice later."

She stared at Emmett as Jasper stared at Alice.

" Or I'll see you tomorrow... Bye, Emmett, Jasper." I said, purposely forgetting to say Edward's name.

As I walked down the hall to the elevator I heard steps behind me.

"I meant to call you." his velvetly voice said.

I turned around and looked at him " Meant? I would think if you atleast liked me then you _would_. Look, Edward. I wont sit around and do nothing, waiting for you to be done messing with your ex. I am not one to wait for someone to pick me. If I don't come as first thought when it comes to you picking, then I am obviously not the one for you." I said quietly before stepping into the elevator.

I couldn't understand the hurt look on his face. He made it obviously clear that he wanted Tanya, I wouldn't let this tear me apart. He was a guy and I thought that maybe he wasn't the type to play with my heart.

----

" Gas prices are too typical. Murders, I've got a few links for you that I sent, oh and don't forget the Dallas Cowboys end of season. I presume you all were at the last game, if not then it's on website to see. Got that?" my boss said to everyone.

We all nodded in understanding and they all went into there cubicals. I walked out of the office towards my own.

" Yes, actually she was just in a meeting. Here she is." Tammy said.

I looked at her with a questioning glance.

" Who?" I mouthed.

" Some guy named Edward." she said

" Tell him that I am unavaliable." I told her before walking into my office.

" Yes. Well she is currently unavailable...I understand sir but she is my boss and what she says, goes...sir, I'm sorry but I can't...Goobye." Tammy said, exsasperated as she hung up.

I went to my desk, pulled up my microsoft and started typing away on my laptop, the soothing noise of the tapping music to my ears.

---

I was working for a few hours until I was too tired and decided to go home. Surprisingly Alice, Rose and the guys were still there. I was dreading seeing Edward but knew that since Rose and Alice are dating his best friends; I would see him.

My craving for coffee was full on so I stopped at a Starbucks to get a Carmel Machiato

When I got into the apartment it was quiet and a movie was playing, it looked to be Knocked Up. I went into the kitchen quietly and dumped out the remains of my water, then threw it out in the garbage can.

" Bella! How was work." I heard Alice beem from the living room.

" Good, had alot to write though. James was really laying it on." I called out.

She giggled " Laying it on or laying on you?"

I gaped at her " Shut up," I said, blushing as I did.

Her and Rose smiled at me " I've seen him, Bella. He is smoking and single. Jump on it while you can."

I glared at her, starting to feel a little uneasy. They both knew that I can't get over someone _that _fast.

" Whatever...I've got to get to bed. G'night ladies and gents." I told them all as I fled to my bedroom.

When I shut the door I quickly went to my drawers and changed into a silk cami and shorts set. I crawled into bed after brushing my teeth, washing my face and combing my hair. It was an early morning tomorrow and I needed my sleep.

---

For three hours straight they were out there laughing and talking loudly. I laid in my bed, not a wink of sleep and I was starting to get pissed. I had gone out there, telling them to quiet down. They lived by the sentance " if you can beat 'em join 'em ". I had no time for games,

It was now one o'clock and I finally threw the covers off of my body and opened my bedroom door, walking out. I was shocked to see the new addition to there group. Tanya was sitting next to Edward on my couch. The little...

I leaned against the wall, they still hadn't noticed me.

" Look guys, I really don't mind that you are here. But I have to get up early tomorrow and I-"

" Ow, ow. Lookin' sexy in that sleepwear Bella. You should get some of that, Rosie." Emmett said with a whistle.

" Shut up." I mumbled. " Anyways, can you move this little party elsewhere?"

Alice sighed " Loosen up, have some wine. Oh wait! You drank it all a few nights ago." Alice said.

I glared at her and she smiled " I was kidding, Bells. We'll go so you can sleep."

They all stood up and I glanced around. Edward was staring at me, but not me as much as my chest. I crossed my arms and gave Alice a smile.

" Night guys."

Emmett gave me a hug and Jasper kept his distance. Smart kid.

They all shuffled out, Tanya giving me an evil glare before she walked out. I shut the door, hitting her ass in the process. I locked the door and heard a small thump.

" Edward! She hit me in the ass with the freaking door."

I rolled my eyes and padded off to bed. What a bitch...

**Authors Note- So yeah. I excluded Jake... Sorry team jacob's. If you are one then you may not be a fan of this story because I am Team Edward all the way...Well Team Carlisle mostly.**


	8. Baseball, James and One Disastrous Date

**Authors Note- Next...**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight**

BPOV

I checked my watch and sighed.

" Bella, are you sure he isn't going to bail?"

I glared at Rosalie and smiled just as I heard a swift knock on the door. I opened it up and smiled at the sight of James. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a grey sweater.

" Hey, Jamie!" Rose exclaimed

" Wassup, Rosie."

They glared at eachother playfully before he broke the gaze and looked at me. He smiled widely and I gave him a shy smile back.

" You look beautiful." he stated as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

" Thank you."

--

Today we were meeting at the stadium to play a game, us girls weren't joining in but the team and James were going to play. We pulled up to the stadium and got out of the cars. It was a little cold so I slipped on my North Face jacket. I pushed James in the direction of Emmett and he casually walked over to the team.

While they made up plans I headed over to James.

A few days after the whole fiasco with Edward James had asked me out to dinner. We really clicked and had so many things in common. He wasn't a rebound, I actually really liked him.

"Hey Emmett, Jasper." I said as I entwined my hand with James's

They looked up, noticed my intertwined hand, and smiled smugly.

"So…." Emmett dragged "I guess this is the James we have been hearing so fondly of?"

" It sure is." I said

"It's very nice to meet you." James nodded

" Hey, there really is no need to be so formal around here, man."

James smiled at him and nodded. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, I leaned into him and smiled.

"Let me hope, however, that you will be formal on out date Friday night Jasper." Alice skipped over to us, all decked out in her cheer outfit.

"You know I will." He whispered in her ear.

I couldn't help but feel my heart clench. My thoughts went to Edward but I immediatly tried my best to ignore it. I had James now, he was nice, loyal and everything I liked in a man. Except for his obsession with Xbox 360.

" You guys have a date on Friday?" Rose asked

" We sure do!" Alice chirped.

"Emmett, why haven't you asked me out yet?" Rose boldly asked

"Because…I….umm…well you know I thought we could…umm…take it slow…" He stuttered

"Uh-huh. Well, maybe you should take a lesson from Jasper here. He seems to know what he is doing." She snickered

Jasper chuckled lightly too himself while I giggled, James laughed beside me, his chest shaking.

" So, where is this Edward guy?"

Just as he said that Edward emerged only few feet away. He walked towards us, his eyes glued to me. He glared at James, who's arm was around me.

" Him." I whispered in his ear.

"I assumed that was him, since he won't stop staring at you." He sneered

With an eye roll I rolled back on the balls on my feet. James dipped down and placed a sweet kiss on my lips, our lips moving in perfect sync. His hand rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

When I pulled away Edward stared at me, shock evident on his face.

EPOV

Who in the fuck is that?! Why is he touching _my _Bella?!

I guess I couldn't call her my Bella because she was only mine for a short amount of time. That was until Tanya swooped in and convinced me that we should get back together.

As I looked up between the two of them, I noticed the guy was soothing her shoulder. I could feel the shocked expression come across my face.

Bella is not one to just let random guys go and touch her. She must be friends with him.

When I saw the smile on her face it made my heart crack. It as the same smile she gave me. She leaned into his touch, just like she did mine. I knew in that moment that I truly lost her. I had my change but I let her go, which I realized now is the biggest mistake that I have ever made in my entire life...I let love go...

I looked at them a while longer, then turned away and headed towards Emmett and Jasper at the benches.

Alice smirked at me and then it all clicked.

Let the games begin.

-----

" Thanks for the brotherly support guys." I chided as we walked into the locker room.

" We have no idea what the hell your talking about." Jasper retorted.

I scoffed " Right. I know you and the girls are cooking up something to do with Bella and trying to make me jealous."

Emmett and Jasper rolled there eyes " As we said before, we have no idea what your talking about. Bella really likes this James guy and I have to say, he is pretty cool. You dumped her and left her high and dry, you have nothing to do with their relationship." Jasper said.

I huffed and walked out of the changing room. I looked around for Tanya only to see her practically sitting on some other players lap. I stalked over there and coughed. Tanya took her face away from him and took my arm.

I wanted to push her away from me, to take her out of my life. Of course the only reason that I am with her is because of a stupid threat. She brought up something from years ago and threatened to tell everybody my secret, something that hse had no buisness doing. I had no choice, she made me leave Bella. Now I messed up my chance with her, and lost her to the perfect guy.

" Come on, Eddie, let's go." Tanya purred

" Oh, thats your girl, Captain? I'm sorry, I just..." Peter stuttered

" Whatever, man. I don't really care." I grumbled as Tanya grabbed my hand.

I looked at her and smiled " Want to go out tonight?"

" Sure." she replied seductively as we walked towards the car. When we got in I started it up and headed towards her apartment.

Her hand reached over the arm rest and laid on my chest. My hands gripped the steering wheel and I gritted my teeth. She began to unbutton my shirt and ran her fingers over my chest.

" Stop." I said threw clenched teeth.

" Why?"

" I am trying to dirve." I emphasized

She mumbled something incoherently but took her hand away. I sighed and loosebed my vice grip on the steering wheel.

BPOV

We all headed over to my house and chilled in the living room. James perched me on his lap and I rested my head in the crook of his neck. His hand rubbed soothing circles on my back, making me relax further into him.

" Want to go out for dinner tonight?" James asked

I looked up at him " Sure." I agreed.

Alice and Rose gave me big smiles " You guys are too cute together." Rose gushed.

I blushed and James kissed the top of my head.

----

Soon I was all dressed up and ready to go. I wore a deep red sweater with dark wash jeans and my ankle boots that zipped up the side and had a two inch heel. Alice and Rose helped me out with my makeup, keeping it light, and did my hair.

When I went to the front door James was holding my jacket for me. He helped me slip it on and I zipped it up.

Both Alice and Rose wished us a good night and we were off

EPOV

After I dropped Tanya off at her apartment I drove myself home. Emmett and Jasper thought I was an idiot for going on a date with Tanya but I knew that I had to keep her entertained. Tanya easily gets bored with men, she could simply find fame from one of the other players.

The core of the situation was that I never really liked her. I couldn't see why because I was blinded by my 'love' for her that I didn't see her flaws. Other people had to show me. She left me because her job was more important. I saw why I didn't like her, I came last in her world. I was disgusted with myself for even thinking that I liked her at some point.

After all the shit she pulled in college...I wish that I could of just blown her off at the bar but no, she had to drag me off and remind me of the past and what she knew. I was happy before she showed up. I had Bella.

I dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater and then left the house to go pick up Tanya. The only reason I was going on this date was because I had to keep Tanya entertained and make Bella jealous. This was her game and I was going to win.

BPOV

Not even an hour later we were pulling up into the parking lot of Texas Roadhouse. James opened my door for me and I got out, linking my fingers through his.

When we go got inside we were seated quickly and we ordered our drinks. I turned to the side and almost groaned at the sight of Edward. He was only a mere few feet away, sitting in a both across from Tanya.

James didn't notice him, but took my hand in his on the table and held it, smiling at me the whole time.

As James and I talked Edward passed glances at me, I could feel his stare burning into my skull. I didn't give him the satisfaction of looking back at him. James and I ate our food, chatting easily through our meal. He was so easy to talk to, he always listened and soaked everything up like a sponge, I did the same for him.

Once we were finished with our meal he left a few bills on the table and we stood.

EPOV

I watched as they stood up from there seat. James whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. I was seething at this point. He bent down slowly and I was not prepared for what happened next.

He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her eagerly. Bella kissed him back just the same, smiling against his lips. When they pulled away I picked my jaw up from the table and glared at him.

She really seemed to be into him and at that moment I wished that I was the lucky guy who had her. I stared at her sadly but she didn't even look at me, not once. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him, they walked out of the resturaunt in that same position.

Tanya noticed my upset glance and ran her hand up and down to my thigh to my knee.

" Whats wrong?"

I looked at her " You always have to ruin, everything." I told her as I threw a few bills on the table and stood. She huffed and followed me out of the resturaunt.

What the hell do I do now?

**Authors Note- So this is a change from the original plot, hope you like it. I have a one-shot for Halloween called 'Carved' it's in my profile and also in a contest where judges pick. Wish me luck! Review**


	9. Yelling Fest,Angry Phone Calls and Love

**Authors Note- You all seem to be liking where this is going. I haven't gotten a complaint which is good... You'll hate me soon enough!!!! READ ON!**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**IMPORTANT!-Any errors that Edward makes in his spelling when he is... You'll see what I mean. They are made on purpose**

**ALSO!! The story set out in 2005, now it is 2006!**

BPOV

When I was dropped off at my apartment by James he gave me a tight hug and a kiss before leaving. I walked into my apartment and was bombarded by the girls.

" What happened?!" they all but yelled at me.

I took my jacket off and put it on the hook, putting my purse on the same hook.

" Nothing really. Except Edward and Tanya were having dinner right next to us." I commented.

There jaws dropped. Rose smiled and slapped Alice's arm playfully " Score!"

I stared at them, confused. " What do you mean?"

" Duh! Your making Edward jealous...I never thought you had it in you Bella." Rose said.

" Rose... I realy like James, I'm not using him to make Edward jealous. That's just cruel." I stated

They both looked at eachother " You mean this whole time you were really into James."

" Yeah! Guys would you seriously think I would do that... Edward had his chance, it's over now. He won't get another."

" Bella! You two belong together. Juse because his ex comes back doesn't mean you can't try and get with him." Alice exclaimed

I shook my head " As I said... It's over. I used to have really strong feelings for Edward but those feelings aer now for James. I really like him and this weekend I am taking him to meet my dad."

They were horror- struck " Bella you can't fall for this guy..." Rose said.

" James is a good guy, I trust him and he isn't doing what Edward is. James is really into me and he's a really good guy. One that I have been looking for. Edward means nothing to me anymore."

I lied about Edward not meaning anything to me, but the rest was true. I had feelings for Edward, but they were anger. He made me feel like I wasn't good enough, like I was nothing. He dropped me once that stupid bitch came into his life.

" BELLA YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Alice yelled.

" Alice...I can do whatever I want. Edward made the mistake and it's not my fault!" I yelled back

" Girls calm down" Rose said " Alice, Bella is right. Edward really messed up and Bella shouldn't sit around and wait for Edward to come to her. It's worthless just wasting your life for that."

I seriously thought in that moment that Alice was about to cry. Her eyes were glossed over with clear liquid. I gave them both a weak smile before decending into my bedroom.

EPOV

After I dropped Tanya at her apartment I drove to my house. Right when I walked into the house my cell phone rang. The caller I.D read Jasper. I really didn't want to talk to him but I answered him anyways, I wasn't ready for the greeting he gave me.

" CULLEN! Your a fucking ass-hole you know that!" Jasper yelled

" Whoa...Dude, what's wrong?"

" Dont, ' dude, what's wrong' with me! Want to know who I got a call from. Alice called me, all upset and crying just five minutes ago. Why the hell did you have to leave Bella for that stupid ugly tramp!"

" Jasper, I can seriously explain, give me two minutes." I begged.

" Fine, but your on speaker so Emmett can hear."

I took a deep breath before starting. " Remember when I was going to ask Tanya to marry me?"

" Yeah."

" I wasn't asking her her because I loved her. I was asking her because I thought she was pregnant."

" She wasn't?" they asked

" No, that's what she told everybody. One day I walked into her dorm room and saw her having sex with that weird Newton kid from Chemistry class. That when I ended it, right there and then. I called off the wedding and threw the engagment ring at her. She went off to her thing in New York. I thought that's when I was done with her... Apparently not.. The night we went to the bar I got a call from an unknown number. I, being the stupid fuck that I am, answered it, and it was her. She said that she was waltching us and that she was going to show up in the club. She said I was to introduce her and then leave with her, or else she would tell everyone my secret. She had seen how close I was with Bella." I paused. "She swore that if I tried to leave her again that she was going to tell Bella that I asked Tanya to marry me, and when she got pregnant I forced her to abort the baby, and she did and I broke up with her anyways."

" Damn...Why didn't you tell us before?"

" I was just overwhelmed and confused." I said

Jasper sighed " Edward... Alice called me crying because she got in a fight with Bella over that James guy. The girls, Jasper and I thought Bella was with him to make you jealous, you thought the same... But, dude. Alice was crying because Bella told her that you lost your chance and that she was really into James. Alice and her were yelling at eachother and Rose had to break them up... Bella is taking James to meet her dad this weekend."

" Fuck!" I screamed into the open air.

" Dude, just tell Bella. She'll understand... But you got to do it fast."

BPOV

I was awaken by the sound of the apartment door being banged on. I heard Alice and Rose shuffling out of there rooms and going to find the source of the noise. I reached blindly for my sweatshirt that was on the bed. I slipped it on over my tanktop and slid out of bed.

When I walked out of my bedroom door I heard Alice and Rose talking. I peeked around the wall and saw a very drunk Edward by the front door.

" Jus let me talk to 'er." he slurred.

" Guys... Go back to sleep. I'll take care of this." I told the girls.

They nodded hesitantly and went back to their rooms. I walked over to the door as Edward walked in.

" Edward, what are you doing here?"

" Bella, I am so sorry 'bout this. Jazz and Em told me that you and James-s were s-s-erious. Baby, I love you. Don't date this stupid guy. He's no worth it."

His breath smelled heavily of Vodka.

" Your drunk, Edward. You don't love me. And what makes you think that your enough for me? I grew up learning that I shouldn't settle for what's not good enough and it may sound wrong but I agree with it. You chose her over me and if it was mistake then that's your fault because I am done with you."

Rage flashed through his eyes and I walked over to grab my cell phone. I dialed Emmett's number quickly.

" Hey, Em. Umm, I've got a problem can you come over?" I asked

" Sure, Bella. I'll be there in five."

It was five long minutes of silence until Emmett arrived. When he saw Edward he sighed and sent me an apologetic glance.

" Edward. I didn't say to do it drunk. Let's go buddy."

" Do what?"

Emmett shook his head " Nothing. It's not my place..." was all he said before dragging Edward out of the apartment.

I shut the door and leaned against it with a sigh. Rose and Alice emerged from their rooms.

" What happened."

" He told me that James was the wrong choice and that he loved me... He was drunk, he meant nothing."

Alice literally squeeled " He said he loved you!"

" It means nothing, Alice. I don't love him back."

Her face fell and Rosalie shot me a sympathetic glance.

" I'm going to bed. Night."

I went into my room and threw my sweatshirt somewhere on the floor. I crawled into my now cold bed and wrapped myself into the covers.

_Baby, I love you. Don't date this stupid guy._

----

It's been awhile since Edward showed up on my doorstep drunk. It's now August 12th, a Wednesday.

The summer passed quickly. It was mostly spent working or with James. Our relationship had progressed greatly over the past few months. He had already tossed around the 'I love you' a few times, I said it back because I really did mean it.

We haven't taken our physical part of the relationship up a level, I wasn't comfortable going further then kissing and he was very understanding about that.

Alice and Jasper have been going strong as well as Rose and Emmett. Edward and Tanya seemed to have a strained relationship. While she was all over him, Edward was always listening to her as if she would spill some secret if he didn't.

I was sitting in my office when I got a call from my PA.

" Yes?" I asked

"James is here to see you." she said simply.

" Alright, send him in." I said with a smile.

James opened my office door and walked through with a bouquet of yellow tulips. I smiled as he walked to my side, I swiveled my chair around to face him as he handed me the vase with the beautiful flowers. I smelled them and set them gently on my desk.

" They are beautiful. Thank you."

He dipped down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. My lips moved slowly with his. His hand went to the back of my neck to pull my face closer. He parted his lips and deeped our kiss.

I heard two knocks on my door and broke away from James, turning my head to see who it was. I was surprised to see it was Edward. A blush covered my cheeks.

" Can you step out a minute, babe?" I asked.

He smiled and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

" I love you." he said, loud enough for Edward to hear.

" I love you, too."

James walked out of the room and I faced Edward.

" How can I help you?" I asked

He fidgeted nervously and ran a hand through his thick, bronze locks.

" We are planning a party for Jasper's Birthday this Saturday. Alice, Rose and Emmett are coming over to my house around twelve to decorate while Jasper is with his parents for breakfast and afternoon. I just figured I'd invite you because you are one of his friends." he said nicely.

Saturday...I was supposed to go to my dad's to watch the baseball game with James, but since it was Jasper's Birthday I figured it would be acceptable to pass.

" Umm. I have plans but I can easily cancel them. I will need directions to your house though."

" Of course. Do you have a pen and a sheet of paper?"

I nodded and handed him both. He scrawled something down in his elegant script and I stared at his long slim fingers as they flexed around the pen.

_Don't even go there, you love James now._

He handed the sheet back to me and gave me the pen.

" Those directions are from your house to mine and I will see you there."

Edward gave me his signature crooked grin and walked out of my office.

James came back in and sat on the edge of my desk.

" What was that about?" he asked

I smiled " Jasper's Birthday party. They are throwing one at Edward's house... I'll have to cancel on Saturday."

" That's fine. It's good for you to spend time with your friends. I can hang with Laurent."

" You can come with me if you want."

He kissed my forehead and I stared into his beautiful ice blue eyes " It's fine. Have a good time with your friends."

_He is way to easy on me._

**Authors Note-So, is James a good guy or bad? And is Bella really over Edward or does she really love James? Review!**


	10. Party,Body Shots and Temporary Confusion

**Authors Note- I really liked reading everything you all had to say last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! There were 27 and I was shocked! Keep them coming... If you still kinda like me after this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight**

BPOV

I followed the directions over to Edward's house. It was quite a hectic morning.

I had gotten up at six thirty to shower and dress so I could stop at work and get a few articles finished up to send them to my boss. I was at my desk for three hours until I went back to the apartment to change. When I got there, Rose and Alice were leaving.

Alice was still a little upset with me over the fight. She still wanted me to break up with James and be with Edward. I couldn't do it.

I dressed in a flowy white skirt that was an inch above the knee, it had blue floral patterns on it and I matched it with a light blue racerback. I wore some white peep-toed pumps. Around my neck I wore a pretty necklace that was made like a charm bracelet and had charms attatched to it. It was a Birthday present from Alice and Rose.

When I was finished dressing I spritzed my freesia scented perfume on my neck and was out of the apartment.

The drive was quicker then I thought. Soon I was pulling up to a white mansion. I was shocked that Edward lived in this house, alone. I got out of the car and walked up the gravel driveway, trying my hardest not to trip. When I got to a smooth surface I thanked my lucky stars I was still alive. My heels clicked as I went up the white wooden stairs. I went to the front door and rang the doorbell, smoothing down my curly hair.

Edward answered the door and let me in. " Good afternoon." He said nicely.

" Same to you."

He opened the door wider and I stepped through. The walls were white and it was crisp and clean looking. There was a black leather couch in the living room, along with a plasma screen and a entertainment system around it, filled with movies and books. There was a grand piano in the corner of the room also, making it look classy and homey.

All the girls and Emmett were putting streamers up and I jumped in to help. Emmet was having trouble joining them together and Alice and Rose couldn't do it so I volunteered.

I had to stand ontop of a five foot tall stool to reach. I was a little wobbly in my heels though.

" Okay, the girl is going to fall right down, somebody hold her straight." Alice said.

I felt two strong arms on my legs and knew they were Edward's. Alice, Rose and Emmett handed me the red and silver streamers and I put them together and taped them perfectly to the ceiling. When I finished Edward reached his hands up and took hold of my waist, he picked me up and set me down safely on the floor.

" Thanks."

" My pleasure." he replied, dropping my hand.

Alice, Rose and Emmett went into the kitchen, saying something about finishing food.

" I'll help."

"NO!" Alice yelled " I mean, it's fine. Decorate."

I rolled my eyes, real subtle Alice. I went back into the living room and started blowing up balloons. While I blew them up Edward tied ribbon to the knot I made to keep the air inside.

" So, hows things with James?" he asked calmly.

" Good... How are things with Tanya?"

" Fine." he said with bitterness.

I ignored it and kept blowing. Once we finished Edward let them float to the ceiling, there was roughly sixty balloons floating around. Edward and I scattered them around the living room and a few accidentally got into the foyer, which had a thirty foot ceiling. I promised to throw a dart at it to pop them down.

Around three people started coming. I didn't know any of them so I stuck with Alice and Rose.

When four rolled around Jasper was pulling up to the driveway, we didn't hid. Just stood around in the foyer and waited for him to open the door. Soon he did and Alice launched herself into Jasper's arms. He stumbled back a moment but hung onto her.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We chorused as he smiled.

" Thanks for coming everyone." Jasper said, placing a delicate kiss on Alice's lips.

The party was moved around everywhere, though upstairs was off limits I had to pee really bad and someone was in the bathroom on the main floor, but I really don't think any toliet was being used in there because there was moans coming from the inside.

I searched around for Edward and found him talking with Alice, they were in a pretty heated conversation.

" Hey.. Um sorry to interupt but someone is getting it on in your bathroom and I have to take a wicked piss. Can I please go upstairs?" I asked.

" Ugh, some people... Yeah sure. First door on the right."

I thanked him and raced upstairs to relieve myself. When I finished I washed my hands with the cucumber melon foam soap and dried my hands with the neatly folded towel. When I finished I opened up the door and shut it softly behind me.

I went back downstairs and saw Rose laying on the island in Edward's kitchen and Emmett was taking shots.

" Hmm, whens my turn." I commented as Rose stood up. Se had the biggest grin on her face.

" Now. HEY EDWARD!" she yelled.

I clamped my hand over her mouth " Are you out of your fucking mind?"

" YEAH, EDDIE GET OVER HERE!"

That encouraged the crowd and blushed wildly at the thought of Edward licking salt off my skin and taking a lemon from my mouth.

He appeared and Alice smirked at me.

" Come on, Bells. Hop on the island."

" Hilarious guys. Like I am going to let him do anything while I have a boyfriend, at home, not expecting another guys mouth on his girlfriends body."

Rose rolled her eyes " It's not like it's anything serious, Bella. Just do it."

" Guys, I do-" Edward started but was pushed closer to me, compliments of Emmett.

I was beyond nervous. I was probably as red as a clowns nose as I sat on the island. Alice forced me to lay down by holding my shoulders.

" I am going to kill you both..." I said menacingly.

Jasper poured the shot and Rose handed me the lemon and Edward the salt. I put the lemon into my mouth and clenched my eyes shut.

All of a sudden I felt a warm, wet tongue trailing over my neck.

" Wooooo." everyone yelled around us.

When he was done wetting my skin he poured some salt onto my neck. I swear my hands were shaking like a leaf on a windy autumn day. He licked up the salt painfully slow and I opened my eyes when he finished. His lips came closer and closer to mine and finally he took the lemon, his lips brushing against mine.

----

APOV

They were complete and utterly smashed. Bella somehow had to idea to take straight vodka shots and Edward, being the idiot he is, joined in and now I had no idea where the hell those two were. Jasper assured me that they were probably hanging around somewhere, that Edward would take care of her.

Rose and Emmett were dancing and I was talking to one of the guys on the team about the new season. It was only a mere month until football started up again.

I was sad I couldn't see Jazz more often but atleast I could see him. We had been talking about moving into the same apartment. He owned one that was only minutes away from my current apartment, the thing was, he lived with Emmett.

He said that maybe if we found our own that maybe Emmett would want Rose to move in with her, but I didn't want Bella alone, especially when she invites _James _over. I hate that guy, he is only standing in the way of Bella's happiness.

Rose and I both know that Bella is convincing herself that she loves him, she really had told me the whole thing about Tanya and it explained why Edward looked miserable one hundred percent of the time.

It was wrong, Tanya was a lonely bitch who had to make up things and torture somebody. Why would she want to even be with him if he wasn't even into her?

EPOV

She grabbed onto my hair and kissed me deeper. I grabbed her hips and forced them against mine. A small giggle escaped her mouth and I couldn't help but laugh back.

" Your so fucking hot. Why can't James be prettier 'en you."

I chuckled " I 'on't know. And why can't the stupidy bitch Tanya have real boobs like you?"

She broke into loud giggles and kissed me again.

" You are so dunk."

" You can't even say drunk, your so drunk. it's drunk, not dunk. Dunk? what a funny word. Dunky. Donkey."

She slapped my ass and I yelped " Donkey, ass. Donkey butt means ass."

I pressed her down onto my bed and trailed wet kisses all over her neck. When I reached her lips I forced my lips on hers and deepened the kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance and I won!

" Haha, I win!" I said.

" Whatever. Just...I don't know.. I wan' to be with you. Jusss take your pants off for hells sake."

----

BPOV

I woke up to a screaming headache and my body was aching down...there. Slowly I opened my eyes and was blinded by the light. It made my head worse. I turned over and realized that I had no clothes on.

Oh. My. God. What the hell happened last night?

I looked at the bed and saw an unfamilar white down comforter. Panic set in and I realized. I had hooked up with somebody, or done something with the guy. Shit. What if there was no protection, I am on the pill but you can't always be so reliable on that.

When I tossed over I saw a familar tuff of bronze hair.

Oh flying shit on banana's...

He was breathing deeply and the blanket was riding dangerously low on his hips.

One thought hit me out of all the others in my head.

I just cheated on my boyfriend. He was so loyal and nice to me and I went and cheated on him. My parents would be so dissapointed in me if they found out. Hell, Charlie would shoot me with is shotgun. I don't blame him.

My clothes were strewn all around the room and I sat up and collected them. I slipped on my underwear, bra, skirt and t-shirt. It wasn't until I slipped my heels on he awoke. I threw my hair up in a pony tail and put on my last shoe.

" What in the fu- Shit." was all the came out of his mouth as he saw me. I collected my keys off the floor and opened up the bedroom door, fledding the room as fast as possible. Edward called my name from ontop of the stairs but I didn't look back. How could I?!

" Bella will you stop for one second." he yelled as I felt him grab my shoulder

I paused " What? What do you want me to say? It was nice being with you. I gave my virginity away to you and I don't even remember anything about last night. I cheated on my boyfriend.. So there, enough said."

" You think I feel great about this? I don't remember anything after the body shot. Nothing. And I am sorry that I took something precious from you that way. I really am, Bella. I cheated on my mate also and I am not skipping around singing show tunes. I'm sorry."

Tears fell freely down my face. " I've got to go." I said as I stumbled out of the door.

---

When I got to the apartment I was met with a worried Alice and Rose.

" Bella, where the hell were you last night? And have you been crying?"

" E-E-Edward...Me..." was all I was able to stutter out.

They both seemed to know what I was saying

" I knew I should of went looking. Emmett and Jasper said that he wouldn't do anything. I am going to kill that-" Rose started.

" Takes two to tango if I wasn't fighting it."

James kept running through my mind and I felt my stomach clench. I ran to the bathroom and threw up violently into the toliet. Alice held my hair and Rose rubbed my back.

" I feel discusting." I murmured brokenly.

" It'll be alright, Bells. I promise." Alice assured me.

Right..

**Authors Note- Ohhhh, yes. Ya'll are not dreamin'. Score 1 for Eddie. Haha, kidding. Review!!**


	11. Ignoring, Breakdown and Discussions

**Authors Note- Alot of you guys were alright with what occured last chapter. One of the reviewers was totally against Bella and Edward cheating on their others. Sorry, but spit happens when your drunk.**

**IMPORTANT!- I just wanted to let all of you know that this story will probably only have around twenty chapters. Maybe a little less.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

BPOV

The second day after it happened I tried to pretend that nothing happened. But soon burst out crying once I was in the confines room.

The girls were watching me warily, making sure that I was still alright. James was all happy go lucky like he always was, if he only knew what I did at that party.

I felt discusting on the inside. The first day I was laying in the shower, on the floor and trying to wash the night off me. When I started to remember what happened, I started to feel even worse.

I remember enjoying it and asking for more. I never told the girls I remembered but there was no doubt they would find out soon.

Edward had dissapeared from the world. Jasper and Emmett said that he was always at home, refusing to come out unless necessary.

James was sitting next to me on the couch, we were watching a movie with Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. James turned towards me and placed a kiss on my lips. I was planning to make it chaste but he stuck his tongue down my throat.

Edward's face rushed through my head, that night ran through my head. I immediatly pushed him away and stood up.

" Bells, whats wro-"

I felt tears well up and I fled to my room. I heard the movie pause and there footsteps as they followed me. I ran into my bedroom and slammed the door, but not before Rose and Alice made there way in. I curled up on my bed with my pillow clutched to my chest and I felt Rose and Alice behind me, rubbing my back gently.

" Guys, what's wrong with her." Emmett asked warily.

" Tell James to go home."

" Bu-"

" Now!" Rose yelled.

Jasper stood by the bed, rubbing my arm. After a few minutes Emmett came in.

" Now will you tell us?" Emmett asked.

I wiped my tears.

" Edward and Bella hooked up at Jasper's Birthday party. Bella doesn't remember and to make it worse she was drunk and a virgin."

Sobs escaped my lips and my body heaved.

" Shit. I knew we should of went looking for you both." Jasper said.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist and I knew they were Alice's.

" Bella, calm down. I really think that you and Edward should talk."

" Does James know?" Emmett asked.

" No."

-----

Few hours later I was still in my room, crying my eyes out but trying to stop. I just couldn't.

James had called me once and left a voicemail. I didn't bother to check it because it wasn't important to me at the moment. Alice and Rose were gone, after failing in trying to calm me down they left. That was ten minutes ago.

I rolled over and curled up under the covers just as I heard the door open and shut. I really didn't want any company right now.

" Rosalie, Alice. Get out of my room." I said through my sobs.

" It's not Rose or Alice." A familar velvetly voice rang out.

I immediatly jerked up and looked towards my bedroom door. His bronze hair was sticking up in every direction and his green eyes were peircing.

" What do you want?"

He sat down on the edge of my bed. " We need to talk."

I shook my head and wiped my tears " No, we don't."

He stared at me, anger, sadness and fire in his eyes. I didn't know what to make of it but I was momentarily captivated by his emereld green eyes. Edward stared at me a moment, his face getting more and more serious with each passing moment. He had dark purple circles under his eyes, ones that matched mine.

" You can't be pissed at me for that night because it was just as much your fault then mine. You were drunk and so was I." he said.

" You don't understand..."

" Don't I?!" he yelled " Everytime I turn around your pissed at me for some reason. It wasn't my fault you got drunk and it wasn't my fault we had drunken sex and it wasn't my fault that I took your virginity because I had no control. All I remember is you telling me to take my clothes off and thats it! And your fucking pissed at me. Well I have enough to deal with rather then getting a call from the girls telling me to come down and talk to you because you won't stop crying. I have a phycho ass girlfriend who I just....I hate and I am stuck with her because.... Well that doesn't matter but what does matter is that you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself because you were apart of that night just as much as I was. I really don't give a shit that you cheated on that fucker but you know what! I cheated on Tanya. I do understand!" he yelled.

I flinched back from the loudness of his yelling.

" Get out! Now." I yelled.

" Oh, be mature for once, Bella. Your not the weak little lamb that you put yourself out to me. You always think your the fucking victim but people have issues, too. Your not the only one." he said before walking out of my room and slamming the door.

I screamed and threw a pillow at the door. Tears streamed down my face and I covered my face with my hands, trying to stop them from leaking. I scrammbled out of my bed and walked out into the living room just as he was putting his jacket on.

" You have no right to come here and judge me. Your fucking Edward Cullen, star football player. You get everything handed you on a silver platter and just because you have a bitch for a girlfriend doesn't mean that you can take your issues out on me. You chose her over me so don't yell at me because you made a poor choice. But hey, maybe I am not the most beautiful, smart girl that ever walked the earth, who fucking cares. But the last thing I need is for you to comment about your girlfriend when your choice was her."

He scoffed " Silver platter. Okay, Bella."

Smug ba-

" Okay! Pecan pie anyone?" Alice asked

Edward gave Alice a smile " No thanks, Alice. But can I have a peice to take home?"

She cut a peice from the pie and wrapped it in suran wrap. Edward opened the door and looked back at me.

"You don't understand my situation and I was hoping to tell you... But maybe after this, we aren't meant to be friends or anything more."

I have no idea why that cut me so deep. He shut the door behind him and I headed into the kitchen. I cut a peice of the pecan pie and and smothered it with redi whip, whipped cream. Alice stood next to me.

" Burn." she whispered.

I looked up at her

" Bella, it's true. You needed to hear those things he said."

My mouth dropped " Seriously, yo-"

" Don't even start with me."

I grabbed my pie and fork and went into my bedroom. I slammed my bedroom door shut and climbed onto my bed. I turned on the television and put Friends on. Thats when my mind went into overdrive.

Was all that he said true? Was I always playing victim?

I laid back in bed and really thought about everything that he said to me and the more I repeated his words the more I really started to think that he was right.

But about Tanya... He really had no right to make comments on her, he chose her, not me. I was the one who had the heartbreak, he just went onto her like nothing ever happened.

_"You don't understand my situation and I was hoping to tell you... But maybe after this, we aren't meant to be friends or anything more."_

My heart clenched re-thinking those words. I couldn't picture my life without him. He was always somewhere in my head, he had to do with something, anything.

James...

He was my boyfriend, I picked him. Edward lost his chance, it's gone. James loves me and I went and cheated on him with someone who practically cheated on me. It was messed up and complicated and I couldn't deal with that.

My phone rang from my bedside table, it was my mom. I hit ignore and knew that it was rude, I needed to think right now. I knew if I told my mom that she would completely freak out on me. That's just who she is.

Edward had already told me off and I didn't need to hear anymore from Renee. I set my empty plate on my end table and went into my bathroom to change clothes. I changed into a pair of shorts and a tanktop and crawled into bed, closing my eyes.

_DREAM (Nightmare) 3RD_

_"You don't understand my situation and I was hoping to tell you... But maybe after this, we aren't meant to be friends or anything more."_

_" -we aren't meant to be friends or anything more."_

_" Anymore. Anymore"_

_Edward appeared in a forest. Bella stood in the middle and James and Edward were on each side of Bella. They both stared at her, anger in their eyes._

_" You betrayed me, the love that I gave you. You are a lying, cheating bitch!" James screamed_

_Bella stood, staring at him._

_" Your not worthy. We aren't meant to be friends or anything more. I'm leaving you, just forget me and everything that ever happened. I don't care about you anymore, your nothing to me. Tanya is better then you could ever be."_

_They both left into the darkness. Bella trying to run after Edward who kept getting farther and farther away from her. She screamed his name but it was too late. He dissapeared into the night and Bella fell to the cold forest floor, gasping for breath with tears down her face._

_End Dream_

APOV

I walked into her room. She was thrashing around, her screams strangled from the pillow that her face was halfway hidden in. Rose dashed out of her room as I was walking over to the bed. Tears were streaming down her face and her hair was matted against her sweaty forehead.

" Bella, honey. Wake up." I said, shaking her slightly.

She jerked awake and started full blown sobbing. I felt bad for what I said to her earlier, it wasn't right. I was supposed to be her best friend, I was suposed to be there for her but I failed.

Rose climbed on the bed and wrapped her arms around Bella. I was surprised because it was normally me who gave Bella hugs when she was upset. Rose did know Bella longer then I, I met Bella and Rose in college and Bella met Rose in the beginning of highschool. Rose could be tough but she loves Bella.

" Bells.... Jelly Belly." Rose whispered.

" I-I-I let him g-go. H-H-He hates me." she stuttered.

I rubbed her arm " It'll be okay, honey."

" N-No. It'll never b-b-be okay." she cried

Rose petted Bella's hair softly and I rubbed her arm gently. We had to find some way to fix this because this wasn't good for Bella. She had Edward yelling at her, the love of her life ( though she doesn't realize it yet) and yet she has to deal with losing her virginity to the guy that cheated on her pratically and she has a boyfriend who is all happy go lucky to be with her.

Something needed to be done about this.

**Authors Note- I really think that Bella needed to hear those things to some extent. Review if you liked it!**


	12. Hocus Pocus, Confrontation and Promotion

**Authors Note- Happy Halloween All! **

**Check out my story CARVED, for all those Vampire/ Halloween/ Twilight lovers! It was entered in the Things That Go Bump In The Night contest! I hope all of you guys party it up and have fun... Halloween is my favorite Holiday if you didn't catch on.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

BPOV

" I PUT A SPELL ON YOU, AND NOW YOUR MINE. YOU CAN'T STOP THE THINGS I DO, I LIE. IT'S BEEN THREE HUNDRED YEARS, RIGHT DOWN TO THE DAY, NOW THE WITCH IS BACK AND THERE'S HELL TO PAY. I PUT A SPELL ON YOU...AND NOW YOUR MINE! HELLO SAILORS, MY NAMES WINIFRED, WHAT'S YOURS?!"

" Emmett, shut the fuck up before I strangle you to death." Rosalie screeched

He rolled his eyes and hopped down from the coffee table. We were all in hysterical at his immitation of Bette Middler in the movie Hocus Pocus. Begrudgingly he sat on the couch with a loud huff of dissapointment.

In one week the Football season would be starting and they were kicking it off with, Chicago Bears vs. Dallas Cowboys and it was being held at Texas stadium. The team had been in full on practice mode. Only having a few hours of freedom at night. Rose and Alice had barely seen Emmett and Jasper because they also had to practice their moves. Over th summer they had been working hard to get everything perfect.

I hadn't seen or spoke to Edward after the night he came over. James had yet to know about the night at Jasper's house and I don't think that I could ever tell him what happened.

" Bella, can you come here?" I heard Alice's voice ring out from the kitchen.

I sighed. Alice has been bitter since I have been dating James. Not to everyone, just me. I went into the kitchen and looked at her.

" What?"

" Bella... I'm sorry. It's been hard for me to accept the fact that you are with James after all that has happened. And I understand that you shouldn't just wait around for Edward because you don't deserve it. I was talking to Rose last night about it and she made me realize how much of a bitch I have been. I have really just felt bad about this now and your my best friend and all I want is for you to be happy and if James makes you happy then so be it." she said in one breath.

" Whoa. Um... It's okay, Alice. But James does make me happy, not to the fullest at all times but he helps me not feel completely miserable." I said.

She wrapped her arms around me " I'm sorry. I just want you to have someone that makes me happy. I have Jasper and Rose has Emmett and I just want you to be at your happiest."

There was no guarantee that I would be fully happy with anyone. My heart still yearned for someone that I knew I couldn't have.

" Yeah. I'm sorry, too. I've been acting pretty shitty myself and I apologize. Nothing has really been right."

She nodded in understanding and let me go.

Work has been a little hectic for me during the weekdays. Alot of articles have been requested for me to write and I really thing I deserved a huge raise for all that I have been taking on. James is my boss and it's a little cliche that I am his personal assistant and am dating the boss. He said that even to know we are dating, he will treat me like any worker in the Texas Tribune. I agreed with that because I didn't start to date him because I wanted to get a raise. Though at this point I wanted one.

The night winded down and James left, as well as the other guys. I got ready for bed, knowing that I had to get up early in the morning for work.

---

" Morning, Tammy." I said as I walked past her desk.

" Morning, boss." she chimed.

As I walked into my office I noticed the president, Mr. Parker, of the paper was sitting in a chair across from my desk. I immediatly straightened out my clothes and walked towards my desk.

" Mr. Parker. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked.

He gave me a smile " It has come to my attention by Mr. Carter that you have been writing amazing articles and I do read the paper but I am astounded by how good you are. This morning I got a call from the New York Tribune and they are asking me to offer you a position of being in charge of all the papers, sending them out and writing the main sections, as in front page."

My mouth literally dropped " New York?" I asked

Mr. Parker nodded

" Wow. This is so sudden. Can I think about this? I can't just accept it, my dad is here and my friends. This is a huge decision."

" Of course. You have til September 30th. That's the longest I can give you. The original Executive Manager was recently fired after a complaint from his PA for sexual harassment and/or innapropriate behavior."

" Executive Manager?" I asked.

" Yes, just as what Mr. Carter is. This would be a huge promotion and your hourly salary would be over twenty dollars and hour. You would make over two hundred thousand dollars a year."

Holy flying shit on banana's. That is alot of money. I could afford a house mortgage every month. I could get a fucking house!

I stood up as did he and we exchanged a firm handshake. I led him out of the room and bid him 'goodbye'.

--

The whole time I was writing the articles thoughts ran through my mind like crazy. It was really going to be hard if I left. Rose and Alice are my best friends and it would be incredibly hard to leave them behind. Rose and I were like peanut butter and fucking Jelly and Alice was my other friend.

Emmett and Jasper have also become close friends and I would miss them also. What about James? It's not like he would drop what he has here just to be with me. I didn't want him to for many reasons.

I had dranken all of my Caramel Machiato, all three of them, and was dying for one more as I walked out of the building. I would have to talk to Alice and Rose. Today was the ninth and I had three weeks to make a decision. They were a big part of it.

I stopped at a starbucks to help my craving and them headed back to the apartment. They were awake and on the couch. All the guys were there, including the one I didn't want to see.

" Hey, guys... Sorry to cut the evening short but I really need to taalk to Alice and Rose."

Edward's eyes were staring into mine, piercing and wild. My day was ruined.

" Can't you talk to all of us?" Alice asked. " This is the last night we can hang all together. Emmett, Edward and Jasper are going to be in focused practice mode and we really have to buckle down with the cheerleaders and get ready.

I sighed and sat down in a arm chair.

" I've been offered a position at the New York Tribune as the Executive Manager."

Alice squeeled and Rose screamed and launched herself at me.

" Bella! That is amazing."

" You realize that I would have to leave you... I have three weeks to decide whether I take the offer. If I make a decision before that then I have to be out of here a soon as I can."

The girl's frowned. Emmett did also.

" Wow... Um. Are you gonna take it?" Rose asked.

" I don't know right now. But this is just a huge oppurtunity for me. I mean I can still visit you guys and I would come on Holidays, Birthdays and etc.."

" That sounds like your going." Alice chimed.

I put my head in my hands and sighed " I want this. So bad. I just wish I could stay in Texas. It's my home and I love it here with you guys."

I took a sip of my coffee and heard the ring of my phone. I answered it and put it to my ear.

" Hello, honey."

" James, hey." I held my finger up to Rose and the rest whilst standing up and walking to the kitchen.

" So... Are you goint to take it?" he asked

" I don't know. I have friends here and my dad. I mean I would only be farther away from my mom and I don't know if I can go there when I have alot of home back here."

He sighed " Bella, think about you every once in awhile."

" I do! I just don't know, okay? I have three weeks to think this over."

" Whatever, Bella. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

" I love you, too."

I hung up the phone and went back into the living room. They were all chatting amongst themselfs when I sat down.

" Sorry."

They waved me off and Edward ignored me.

" So, you gonna take it."

" I am going to think about it. I want to make my decision thoroughly. There are so many things to think about and all of the things I would be leaving behind."

They nodded in agreement " That would be best." Jasper said.

I kicked my feet up and leaned into the chair. Rose popped in a movie; Pirates of the Caribbean and relaxed into Emmett.

I let my thoughts wander and my gaze flicker to Edward every few minutes. The light from the television lit up his face and his eyes were filled with the picture on the screen. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of the chair. It was uncomfortable but I was so tired...

---

When I awoke, I wasn't completely alert. I felt myself being carried. Little sparks crackled on my skin and I knew it was Edward. The softness of my bed came soon and I felt the covers being tucked around me.

His hand trailed over my cheekbone. Quickly and swiftly I felt his lips touch my forehead.

" Don't leave." I heard him whisper before I heard my door shut softly.

My forehead burned where his lips pressed and I yearned to walk out there so he could give me a real kiss. A long sigh escaped my lips. I knew that it was wrong to want him when I had a boyfriend, so wrong.

But why in the hell did it feel so right to me?

**Authors Note- Like it? Review Please**


	13. Discoveries, Running and Decisions

**Authors Note-Good feedback last chapter! Cool. READ ON!**

**Disclaimer- owns all things Twilight.**

_Answers to Questions_

_Q- Why so much swearing?_

_A- Umm, well... I have to say that maybe it was what I would say in the situation. It may be to much but hey! It's rated T for a reason, so expect it._

**----**

September 12th

Tuesday

----

BPOV

Today I was planning on going over to James apartment to talk to him about the promotion. We would have to talk about it somehow since we were seeing eachother. I had also planned to meet my dad over the weekend on Saturday. Sunday was the big game and I had to attend much to my dismay.

I awoke around eight and had breakfast with the girls before hopping into the shower. I shaved my legs, leaving not one hair on them and got out of the shower. After drying off I rubbed lotion on my legs and arms then went to my closet for clothes.

Both of the girls had encouraged me to take the promotion and move. My mom also thought it was a good idea, along with my step-dad, Phil. Though there opinions mattered I needed to talk to everybody that was important to me.

My thoughts were jumbled. I really didn't want to go, but there was something holding me back... Edward. Though we weren't together I wanted to stay for him. I couldn't let him go so easily and I had no idea why. He was with Tanya, he loved her.

I dressed in a pair of tight skinny jeans and a blue top with my boots. I zipped them up and went back into the bathroom. I blew out my hair and curled it. After applying a minimal amount of makeup I was out of the apartment and going to James's apartment.

A little while back he had given me a key so I was able to walk in. He said there was nothing he had to hide so it wasn't a big deal.

When I arrived at his apartment I walked into the complex, greeting the doorman on my way. I rode up the elevator to the third floor and walked down to the second door. I shoved the key in the lock and twisted. It was really quiet when I pushed the door open. I walked through, seeing clothes and chinese boxes scattered all over the floor. There was a ripped open pillow on the floor and a blanket laying next to it.

" James." I called out.

Recieving no answer I walked down the hall to his bedroom. Thats when I heard noises. In a rush I pushed his bedroom door open and gasped at the scene infront of me.

There he was, laying on his bed, naked, with Tanya ontop of him, also naked. My breathing came in short gasps as I watched them.

" Fucking bastard." I yelled before slamming the door. It was quite but then I heard him call for me.

" Bella! Wait!" he yelled, coming out of his room is all his glory. Tanya was behind him, a blanket wrapped around her frame.

" I can't believe you cheated on me with...with her! And you, cheating on Edward after taking him away from me! Your a worthless, ugly, fake whore!" I screamed.

Tears streamed down my face and I ran out of there like a bat out of hell.

What was the point of her stealing Edward back when she was only going to cheat on him. I knew that I had to tell him, it was the right thing to do. But I didn't want to break his heart. If he truly loved her then... maybe I shouldn't tell him.

I reached home and was a crying mess.

I had actually liked James. I genuinely liked him and that bitch had to take away someone else from me. She had to streal every fucking thing that I wanted.

Alice was the only one home, Rose was with Emmett from what I knew. When I walked in I must of startled Alice because she jumped and held her heart when she heard the door slam. She stood up abruptly when she saw that I was crying.

" Bella! Honey, what happened?" she demanded.

" That stupid slut...James was sleeping with Tanya, I found them at his apartment." I told her.

She gasped and her mouth dropped open.

" We have to tell, Edward!"

" No! he will either be heartbroken or thing I am lying."

" He doesn't love her! Bella, be serious."

I shook my head and wiped my tears " I can't believe he cheated on me with her." I sniffed.

I went into my bedroom and collapsed on my bed, hugging my pillow to my chest.

I really didn't understand what I did so wrong to deserve having been cheated on and dumped, maybe it was karma since I slept with Edward. Karma is a fucking bitch. It made no sense. If she wanted Edward to like her so badly and if he took her back, then why isn't she content with Edward. I was content with Edward just being next to him. He was the most sweetest, caring, funny and all around best man that I have ever known besides my father.

James was nice, he was a good guy and had a good personality. But what I didn know is that I could use more words to describe Edward then I could James. James was just himself. There may not be something special about him in my eyes but maybe to some other women, maybe Tanya. Just the thought of her name made me cringe

----

Later that day Rose had come back with Emmett. Alice had told her what happened and she immediatly got defensive, she was almost going to go over to Edward's house when Emmett convinced her nothing good could come from it.

Emmett felt bad for me all around. He gave me a huge hug, telling me that it would all be okay and everything would eventually be better. Jasper had also came over and pitied me. I really didn't want it but I was too upset to really say anything about it.

When the weekend came and I rang the doorbell to the familar house I grew up in, I didn't want to tell Charlie the whole story, from beginning to end. He answered the door with a happy smile and I walked in.

" Where is James?" he asked, looking a little unhappy that he wasn't here

I sat down on the couch " Dad, we need to talk okay."

" Of course, shoot."

" Look, James wasn't the first guy in the beginning that I told you about. I lied to you because I didn't want to tell you the whole story. The first guy I met was Edward, he plays for the Dallas Cowboys and I met him because I went to the games for Alice and Rose since they are cheerleaders. I really liked him but his ex- girlfriend came back. Way before he knew me he was going to propose to her but when she was offered a job they broke it off. She came to the bar with us one night and was all buddy buddy with Edward again. They started dating and Edward practically dumped me. I met James through work as you know and he made me happy, but I still liked Edward... I know you will be dissapointed in what I say next but I apologize. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend had a Birthday party that we threw for him, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Edward and I. I was with James at the time but he didn't go to the party. Both Edward and I got drunk and we hooked up. I felt horrible after that and never told James. Tuesday I found him at his apartment sleeping with Tanya."

He was quite a moment, taking everything in. Once everything seemed to register his mind I could see the explosion in his head.

" I thought I taught you better then to drink, Isabella." he said sternly.

" That's not the big picture, dad."

He sighed " Well what do you want me to say?"

" Nothing. I just needed you to know. I also got a job offer in New York to be an executive manager for the New York Tribune."

" That's great, Bells. Are you asking my opinion?"

I leaned back and nodded

" Do what your heart tells you. It will help you, sweetheart."

I had a feeling he didn't just mean that about the job.

" I love him, daddy." I whispered. It was the first time I actually admitted it, truthfully.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

" It will be okay, Bella."

I sobbed quietly into his chest " Can I stay here, just for today. I don't want to go back to Dallas."

He nodded and let me go. " I am going fishing with, Billy. Or do you want me to stay?"

" It's fine, don't cancel your plans for me."

---

I knew by staying here that I was just running from my problems. My phone was off and I didn't even want to know how many texts of calls I recieved from Alice and Rose. I slept bad, the nightmare's taking over my mind. When I awoke and showered I knew it was time to face everything.

I had to go back home and tell Edward. Maybe he wouldn't believe me but either way I had to tell him the truth. He deserved to know.

My father made breakfast for both of us. Eggs and bacon as normal.

" You have to go back."

I grumbled into my glass of orange juice " Unfortunetly... Can't I just hide out here for the rest of my life. Maybe move to Jacksonville with mom." I asked.

He chuckled " No, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and stood, scraping my plate in the trash and washing it, along with all of the other dishes in the sink. I bid my father goodbye and made my way back to Dallas. I sang along to music, driving the speed limit because I really didn't want to go back to the apartment.

When I reached Dallas I drove to starbucks to get coffee and then headed to the apartment. Alice and Rose were both gone and I was glad that they were. When I went into my bedroom I expected to see the mess I made. I had thrown pictures of James and I that were in picture frames on the floor and also threw other things to the floor. Instead, my bed was made and the floor was clean.

Those girls were way to nice to me.

I plopped down onto my bed and decided to turn my phone on. Twenty one missed calls, thirty eight texts and seventeen voice mails. I started with the voicemails.

_Alice- Bella! Where did you go! I saw the mess in your room, call me._

_Rose- You'd better get your white ass home. I knew you were going somewhere today just not where and that mess scared me!_

_Jasper- Darlin' I know that things aren't going well but we worry about you._

_Alice- Bella, please come home._

_Emmett- Bella- boo, come on home. You need us, please?_

_Rose- Bella, come home now._

_Jasper- Alice is in tears, please come home soon or atleast call._

_Rose- We cleaned up your room, I hope you will come home soon or call. Hell shoot us a text so we ca know that you are alive._

_Alice- Rose and I cleaned your room, honey. Please come on home soon, we all really miss you_

_Emmett- Come on bells! you don't need James. Come home._

Alot of the texts consisted of them wanting me to come home. They were typical and I really didn't care about any of them until I heard the last one. It was from Edward.

_Edward- We really need to talk. I finally got out of Em what happened and I am really confused and upset right now. I would really like it for you to come home so we can talk about this, as adults._

----

I avoided everything as much as I could. The game was Sunday and the girls were pissed off because I said I really didn't want to go. I didn't feel happy anymore, nothing. James had called me many times, but I ignored him. There was no explanation for what he did for me, and there was definately no excuse.

There was a decision to make by the thirtieth and I was still confused with myself. Edward had been sending me voicemails non-stop and by the ninth I knew that there was no way that he was going to give up.

_Edward- I know your home. I see your car in the complex because I come to check on you to make sure you don't escape. I hope you show at the game, we really need to talk and I have to tell you something before you leave._

Alot of the voicemails sounded like that. Except for the game part. He was desperate and in each voicemail his voice would crack just the slightest.

I was torn. I picked up my phone and dialed the number, this was something that I had to do. It rang for a moment before it was picked up and a familar voice answered the phone.

" Hello, Mr. Parker. Yes, I would like to take the offer. I will book the earliest flight I can get."

**Authors Note- I did give everyone a clue in the beginning when James was dating Bella!**

**Does anyone remember when he brought Bella, Yellow Tulips. Does anyone know what they mean? They mean hopeless love. Do you get it? So that was a big giveaway, if you looked into that then maybe you would of found out.**


	14. New Job, New City and Surprising Calls

**Authors Note-**

**READ! IMPORTANT!**

**Okay so I did say that this story was going to be short and it is. Things are going to be moving a little quick from here, I warn. I won't rush it that quickly but it will be running.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight**

BPOV

I left without a hitch. The girls and I said a very tearful goodbye the night of the first game. All of my things were packed and I had an apartment downtown, close to the building, that I had seen online.

I never said a proper goodbye to Edward but the day after I left he had sent me a voicemail and it was the last I heard from him. He said:

_Bella, I wished that you didn't just leave. Even a goobye would of been enough, but it hurt, I have to admit. You didn't deserve what I did to you, and believe me, I didn't want to. Bella I wanted to be with you, so bad. I wished I could of explained to you why I did what I did. I won't say it over the phone because it is meant to be said in person. I am here when you want to listen, I am just a flight away._

Days were spent crying over that message but I knew that I had to toughen up. I had a new job in a new state. Maybe a change was just what I needed to make everything in my life a little bit better.

It was strange living alone, I was used to having noise. I actually missed having do go out and shut them up in the wee hours of the morning. The apartment was nice. Oak cabinets in the kitchen and black marble counter tops, also stainless steal appliances. The bathroom was also nice. A glass shower door with white tiles on the wall, the vanity was big and had a huge mirror with two sinks. The bedroom was quite big with forest green walls, oak end tables and dresser with a queen sized bed that is covered with a dark green comforter and pillows.

The living room had a small black leather couch and a plasma that my dad hooked me up with. My book shelf was in the corner and it was full of books and pictures.

It was October and my job was going well. I was adjusting well to living in New York, the hustle and bustle of the city was actually kinda fun. I walked to starbucks in the morning and then went to the office. Everyone loved me because I was nice, they claim that I am alot nicer then the last EM. They welcomed me like family and my assistant was really nice, her name was Jane. She was a huge snob at first, but when she knew I wasn't going to put up with it she was acting nicer. I could boot her out, she knew that.

After I had given everybody their assignments for the next couple days I went into my office. When I sat down at my desk the phone ringed.

" Yes, Jane?" I asked.

" Some girl named Alice on line two. Want to talk to her?"

" Yup."

I hit the line two button and greeted Alice.

" Bella! The hot shot in New York. What ya doin' giirllly."

" Are you smashed."

" No! But I am a tad hung over. Partied with the footballers.I just wanted to talk to you."

The tone in her voice made it sound like she actually had something important to tell me. I leaned back in my seat and took a deep breath, may it not be something big that will impact my life.

" Shoot. What's going on."

" Well, I was talking with the guys this morning, sober and they uhh... I guess this is Edward's last season. He told the guys a few weeks ago and the coach knows. His parents live in New York and he is moving to go and finish his last year of college, he used to be at Juilliard to become music teacher. He wants to be a teacher at the school, too, which is in New York. He has played piano since he was four and composed music."

" Is he doing this because I am here?" I demanded.

" Nope. Apparently he has been planning this since the summer. Emmett said that Edward said he wanted to get out of Texas for awhile and that he missed home."

I sighed " Whatever, it's not like I am going to run into him. New York is pretty big."

" I wanted to tell you, just so you know."

" Alright... Well I'd better get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and tapped my pen against the desk. I had to work, I just had to think. It seemed like yesterday I was just seeing him and in August he would be here. The college is only twenty minutes from my apartment and the thought...

With a deep breath I took a sip of my coffee, gulping it down. I picked up my phone and hit the line one button.

" Yes, boss?"

" I need you to get me a caramel machiato. Thanks."

I really wasn't in the best mood anymore. I hung the phone up and pulled up microsoft word 2006. To get my mind off of everything I typed away, not writing anything important, or maybe it was. A thought has been going through my mind and ever since I left I started to write, not for the paper, but a book. I had always wanted to write my own book, just not sure what to write it on and when to write it.

Jane knocked on my door and I let her in. She set my coffee on the desk and was about to walk out when she spun around.

" Boyfriend issues?" she questioned.

I looked up at her " What?"

" I said, boyfriend issues. You seem a little stressed or something."

I sighed " More like ex boyfriends issues."

" Ex boyfriends? As in plural?"

I nodded and she sat down. I gave her a pointed look.

"Everything is filed and I know since your new you probably have no friends here. So talk to me, I am a good listener."

" Well, I started dating this guy. Edward Cullen, is a player in the Dallas Cowboys." she gasped

" He is sexy."

I glared at her and she shut up.

" Well we started to date but this girl came along. Apparently they were dating in his third year at Juilliard and were really close. He was going to propose to her and had it planned out when she told him she got a modeling offer. They broke it off. So one night we were hanging at a club and she showed up and he went straight after her, just ignoring me and that was it. I was heartbroken because I was really into him and he was into me. We were spending time together often and I loved being around him. After I got over him I started dating my old boss, James Carter and he was so nice. He treated me well and I loved him. When I got the offer to go here I went over to his apartment to talk over this all, he was my boyfriend after all. I found him in bed with Tanya, the girl that Edward was with, and I broke it off. Apparently Emmett and Jasper found out from my friends Alice and Rosalie and told them. Today I got a call from Alice who told me that- don't you dare tell anybody because is the press finds out I am screwed- this is Edward's last season and he is coming out here to finish his last year at Juilliard to become a teacher of piano there. His parent's live here also."

" Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock! I am totally in love with Jasper! I have posters all over my room and apartment!"

" Well my friend is dating him. Dream on."

She glared at me but her face softened "I feel kinda bad for you. That's sad. I mean Edward in those tight pants..."

" Don't even." I started

She stood up and patted my shoulder " Everything happens for a reason, Boss. Things may just fall into place after awhile." she told me.

I smiled " Thanks."

----

Later that day I was walking out of my office and heading towards my car. I slid into my car and started it up quickly, letting it warm from the cool air outside. I stopped by the chinese place on the way home and then headed home.

I dropped my jacket and purse at the door. Sliding out of my heels on the way to the kitchen. I grabbed a fork and went into the living room, putting on Transformers 2 and chewing on the food. Around nine I was exhausted and ready to retire off to bed. I cleaned up all the chinese and padded off to bed.

Sleep didn't come easily. There was too much on my mind. Edward. Juilliard. New York. Here. I took a deep breath, trying to get rid of all the stress. After a while I gave up and had a glass of red wine, one turned into two and two turned into four and by the sixth I was passed out on my bed.

When I awoke in the morning I had a small headache. I groaned and got up for some coffee. Around the fourth cup I was almost awake. The doorbell then rang and I skipped to the door, seeing the UPS man standing at my door. His beaty eyes raked over my nighty and robe and I cleared my throat. He looked at me.

" Can you sign."

I signed quickly and shut the door. I wondered who I got a package from. As I walked into the kitchen I set the box on the counter and grabbed scissors. I cut the tape from the box and opened up the flaps.

It was from both of the girls and they were Jimmy Choo high heels. A loud laugh escaped my lips, it was like them to send me shoes. There was not one, but two pairs and hell these shoes were expensive.

I took out the first one and opened the box. Revealing a pair of four and three fourth inch, snake skin and suede, ankle strap heels. They were gorgeous. I squeeled and picked them out. I was never one for shoes, especially this tall of a heel, but these were to die for. The next box was the same size, I took it out and opened it. Inside the tissue paper was metallic gold, sandal styled with angular cut-outs at the heel and vamp.

Quickly I scooped up the phone and dialed Rose's number.

" Hey, this is Rosalie. I can't get to my phone right now but leave your name and number and I will get back to you."

I growled into the phone and heard the beep.

" Hey, Rose. I got the shoes and thank you so much, they are gorgeous. Call me when you can, I love you."

After hanging up the phone I ripped the box apart and threw it in the trash. I skipped to my room and put my shoes in my closet, but taking out the gold ones to wear today. I dressed in a brown sweater with dark wash jeans and the heels. I curled my hair and applied make-up before grabbing my purse and coat and heading out.

When I arrived I saw two of my writers all but screaming at eachother. I sighed, this happened almost every single day.

" Shut up or your both fired." was all I needed to say to make them shut up.

I got into my office and Jane followed, giving me a list of who called.

" Mr. Aro Parker called about twenty minutes ago. Then the big boss called for you."

I sat down at my desk as she shut the door. With speed I dialed Mr. Parker's work number.

" Miss. Swan. I just contacted your office."

" Yes, my assisant let me know of that when I arrived."

" Well, I was just wondering how things are going up there in New York. I have been purchasing the papers and all of the articles are exquisite, you must really be keeping people in line."

A smile crossed my face " Everything is going quite well over here. Jobs are being done and everyone is in line."

" Wonderful!" he exclaimed.

We talked for a few more minutes before I bid him goodbye and started to get to work. I had a few meetings today and had to get the newspaper articles set out for Sunday. I walked out of my office and looked at everyone at their desks.

" Everyone, listen up!" I called out.

It was suddenly quiet and they all looked at me.

" I have meetings today and I need the articles on my desk by the time I get back around five. Give them to Jane and she will deliver them to me."

They all started to type away and I sighed. Way for them to be last minute.

"Miss. Swan, I am supposed to be let go early." Jane chimed next to me

I reached up and pinched the bridge of my nose. " Jane..." I started.

" It's mine and my husbands anniversary, boss." she explained.

" Fine, your dismissed then." I sighed.

She gave me a smile and pounced off.

" Change of plans. Come to my office around fix thirty and hand them to me. If I am not there then wait."

They all groaned and I laughed quietly. I remebered being them and hating waiting for the boss to be finished with meetings to hand out my article.

" It could be harder." I yelled out as they laughed.

---

I plopped down in my chair, spent and tired. When I just kicked my feet up I heard a knock on my door.

" Come in," I welcomed as I put my legs back down and stood up.

They all came filing in, holding sheets of paper to their hands.

" Hey, boss." they chimed.

I groaned " It's Miss. Swan or Bella. Come on guys you know this."

They laughed at me and started giving me the papers. They were headlined in what they were writing on and I thanked them for that. When they were all out I shut the door and sat down on my desk, starting to fax everything to the printing company for the Times.

Once everything was done I headed out.

It has been a stressfull week, thank god it's over. All I was expecting was for them to become even harder.

**Authors Note- Like it? I sure hope so. And read the Authors Note above this chapter if you didn't. It's important.**


	15. No Words,Superbowl and Official Breakups

**Authors Note- Good feedback, I am glad you are all liking this! You keep me wanting to write!**

**Warning- If you are an emotional person then you might cry...**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight**

EPOV

She just left and didn't say a word. Nothing. All I was left with was a broken heart and the shattered peices around me, along with a stupid fake blonde that was willing to spill a partially fake secret. She never wanted to see me, but I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. She hated me and I was in love with her.

I had been living on my couch and when I wasn't on my couch I was doing a game. Tanya had been ignoring me after I confronted her about James. I wasn't scared of her anymore. I then realized that I could of just told Bella everything and explained to her what Tanya threatened to tell her. Me, being the huge idiot that I am, said absolutely nothing and just let her go.

Only weeks in I realized that I really needed to get out of here. I wanted to go back to Julliard and get my degree to become a piano teacher at the school. I had made the decision before the first game, I was going to New York after the season. This was before I knew Bella was moving, my decision was not based on her in the beginning.

I lazed on my couch, wearing nothing but boxers and a black and white blanket over my body. I grabbed the bottle of scotch and took a huge gulp. Then I heard my doorbell ring.

" Doors open!" I shouted.

The door opened and slammed. I heard footsteps come closer and closer to the living room. I looked back and saw Emmett and Jasper, probably here for my daily scolding. They thought that I was pathetic.

" Get off your ass already. You need a shower, some shaving cream and food. I am starting to see your ribs, dude, it's gross."

I groaned " Get out of my house. If it were Rose and Alice you'd be the same."

They sat next to me and sighed. Emmett then looked at my lap real quick.

" Please tell me your wearing boxers or pants under that."

I glared at him and he shut up.

" If you love her then go after her." Jasper started.

" I want to. God knows I do. What happens if she rejects me? I couldn't take it." I stated

" Well sometimes you have to take a chance."

" I just can't right now. I'll be moving to New York soon, maybe I will run into her sometime. Or maybe I will just goggle her, she is Executive Mangager of the paper or the sender of the papers."

Jasper scoffed " Executive Mangager there means that she writes for the front page of the Times, she is boss of the other writers and she gets all their papers, plus hers and sends them to the guys that print out the paper."

" That's what I meant! Sorry I didn't get it perfect."

---

We talked for a little while longer before I kicked them out and went upstairs. I felt like a fucking chick. Wallowing in my bedroom and refusing to eat. I didn't want to eat. I had no appetite. According to me it was dark outside 24/7. I only saw light when I had practice or the game. My house was closed off from all light.

My mother would slap me if she knew what was going on with me. Esme is just... Esme. She would literally kick me out of my house and force me to go see Bella.

When I got to my bed I collapsed onto the white sheets, picturing that night we got drunk. I started having dreams about it and that is how I remembered. When she awoke, her brown hair was splayed around the pillow and she was sleeping. I had awoke earlier and saw her sleeping. I knew what happened before she did and I didn't bother to wake her, instead I cuddled into her. During my sleep I must of rolled away though. I still remember how soft she felt against my skin.

I clenched the sheets with my fist and groaned. When I got under the covers I fell asleep almost immediatly.

I awoke few hours later feeling fake nails scrap against my back. I jerked up out of instict and looked into the evil eyes of Tanya. She had also clicked the button for the automatic window covers and it was bright.

" Turn off the fucking lights." I complained.

" No promblem, Eddie." she giggled, clicking the button.

She attempted to crawl over me but I pushed her off.

" Edward! Are you ever going to have sex with me?" she whined.

" You cheated on me.... Well I don't even like you so I barely care. I don't want to even know what kind of disease's you are carrying."

She seethed, imaginary steam coming out of her ear. " I can ruin your life in a flash, football will be gone before you know it."

" Go ahead and try, Tanya. Now get off of my bed and get out of my house."

The room went dark and quiet. I heard my bedroom door slam and smiled in satisfaction. Ding dong, I can't wait 'til that witch is fucking dead.

----

BPOV

Christmas passed and I went to visit my dad and the girls in Texas. I really missed home, but I knew New York was my slot. The girls had asked me how the shopping was and were hitting me when I said I hadn't gone. It was like them to act like that.

I saw Emmett and Jasper and they said nothing about Edward. The girls did that for me. He had been apparently moping and refusing to eat. Alice said that she saw him last week and he was pale and skinny. She compaired me to him.

" I am not skinny!" I had argued.

" I can see the ribs! I can count them and I can count his! Why don't you just talk to him?"

She stopped fighting with me when I had to leave. Though she was a pushy little pixie, she was my best friend and I couldn't do without her.

The snow had not melted, for it was only the beginning of Feburary. As I walked to the grocery store, that was just a block away from the apartment, I picked up a cold leaf

I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, my light blue converse, white wife-beater and a baggy, unziped black was cold but I didn't care. When I reached the store I went to get my ground 8 o'clock coffee. When I got my ground coffee I got french vanilla beans and picked up Coffee Mate Carmel Machiato mix. I held my basket tightly as I scanned the soup aisle.

All of a sudden I collided with someone. I flew back right on my ass with a huff.

" Oh my! Are you okay, dear!" A motherly voice exclaimed.

I stood up and looked at the women infront of me. I immediatly was taken back by her bright green eyes, they reminded me of... of Edward's. Her hair was also the same as his, just a little lighter.

" Yeah.. I am sorry, are you alright?" I asked.

" Yes, I am more worried about you though."

I picked up my fallen basket and gave her a small smile.

" You look really familar." she started. " How long have you lived here?"

" The end of September, last year." I said hesitantly.

" Oh... Did you by any chance live in Texas?"

Oh shit! She was Edward's mom. I felt like I was going to throw up.

" Yeah."

"Do you by any chance know my son, Edward Cullen. He's sent me pictures of this girl awhile back and you look so much like her. Isabella I think her name is..."

I couldn't lie to the the poor lady. I nodded instead and gave her a shy smile.

" Yes. I am Isabella. My friends call me Bella."

Her face fell a little " I thought you and my son were... sorry I haven't talked to him in awhile so I don't know. You don't have to tell me anything, I don't mean to push."

" No. It's fine... Edward and I dated for a little while but he started to date this girl, Tanya. You should know her. We don't talk anymore, were not friends."

She gasped " No! He didn't tell me. That little. I don't care if he is 26! he needs to tell me everything about his life."

I bit my lip nervously " Yeah. Well I have to do more shopping, so if you'll excuse me? It was nice meeting you."

" Oh, of course. It was great meeting you, too."

I walked past her and sighed. That was so weird.

I went to the Progressive soup and grabbed ten of the Beef Vegetable. They were on sale ten for ten and I had been eating alot of soup. It was nice to eat when coming in from the cold. I bought some orange juice, frozen pizza's, eggs and whipping cream.

When I finished shopping I checked out, making sure that everything was bagged twice incase one ripped walking back. I paid and was walking out with four bags on my arms. Everyone was hustling and bustling around. Today I had taken the day off. I had no meetings or anything important to do so I stayed home.

I got to the apartment and rode up the elevator. When reaching my door I unlocked it, kicked it shut and scurried off to the kitchen. I put everything away and went back to lock my door.

I sat down on the couch and sighed.

It was almost overwhelming meeting his mother. I had heard nothing about her and she knew about me? Why did Edward even bother to tell her about me if he dumped me only weeks later? I rested my head on my hand and sighed.

I wanted to be with him, but he chose her, nothing could change that. I laid down on the couch and hugged a pillow to my chest, letting the tears flow freely. I missed him, even to know that I harbor anger for him, I do. I wish that I could see him, wake up with his arms every night.

There was already a consequence for sleeping with him. James slept with Tanya and karma is a bitch, but I didn't love James. Alice knew it, Rose knew it and now I know it. Maybe it was good that he did, maybe it was the way to let him go.

After I pried myself off the couch I warmed up a bowl of soup and sulked at the table. When I heard my cell ring I took it from my pocket and opened it up.

" Yes, Alice?"

" You sound uber cheery! How are we doing today?"

" Depressed, hungry, bored. The usual. What are you up to?"

She sighed " Oh, nothing. I am with Jazz, hanging at Ed's. Though he is passed out on his bed with a bottle of scotch next to him as usual."

" Can we not talk about him?" I asked bitterly.

" Whatever, Bella. You asked."

" Your the one that called, I didn't ask you to. Have a nice day with your buddy Edward." I hung up on her and turned off my phone.

She knew I hated talking about him, but doesn't listen. I even told her when I left that I didn't want to hear anything of him. Yet she blabs about him coming here, to New York. If she knew how to keep things to herself then; I wouldn't have to get upset with her each time she calls and opens her mouth.

After eating my bowl of soup I went into my bedroom. I curled up on my bed, drapes shut and the lamp on, with a book and a glass of water.

----

As I walked through the terminal I noticed a flash of long blonde hair. There Rose stood, next to Alice and the guys. and she was jumping up and down. When she saw me she ran out in a run, wearing her cowboy boots. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me.

" I missed you!"

I laughed " I missed you, too!"

When she pulled away I glanced at Alice, who looked annoyed. She had been bitter ever since that call. She needed to get over the fact that Edward was not one I wanted to talk about.

I came today because it was the Superbowl. But I wasn't in Texas, I was in Florida, they were going against the Chicago Bears which was going to be an amazing game.

I was all tricked out in my Dallas Cowboys gear. I was wearing my Jersey, I had tried to get one with a different name but 'Cullen' but I had no choice, it was a little big so I had tied it to the side with a ponytail. I had on a pair of skinny jeans and to go with the cowboy theme I had on a pair of brown leather cowboy boots and a cowboy hat that I had since I was twelve. My hair was in two low pig tails.

" Damn, we are matching!" Rose exclaimed. Looking the same but with McCarty on her back. Alice wasn't wearing her gear though.

" Bella!" Emmett exclaimed, picking me up and swinging me around. My hat fell off and I squeeled.

" Let me go!"

He set me down and I retrieved my hat.

" What happened to your long hair!" Rose screamed.

People around stared at her and I blushed as they look at me also. Only a week ago I had cut my long hair, now it was three inchs below my shoulder. Almost a foot had been cut off.

" New city, new job, new life and new hair."

Rose rolled her blue eyes " Are you forgeting about your little family! You get a nice fancy job, nice clothes and you forget us!"

" I couldn't forget your guys even if I wanted to."

Jasper squished me to his side " Awwww."

I shoved him off, making him stumble back and scoffed " Lets go. Don't want you guys to be late." I chimed.

I didn't need to bring a bag because I had a flight to go back tonight. I was going to stay overnight but the next flight out was around midnight tomorrow and I had work to take care of. When we got out of the airport there was a limo waiting.

" Are you kidding?"

" Were famous, what can I say." Jasper said

We were all ushered into the car and I had to sit next to Edward. I kept my hands in my lap and sat uncomfortably next to him. Everyone chatted freely and I sunk into the seats, now wanting to be swallowed.

The car made a sharp turn, making my body scoot closer to Edward's. I grabbed onto Rose who was next to me so I wouldn't completely fall into him. The car was going on a ramp, in a huge circle. Rose was pushing into me so she was no help the grab onto.

All of a sudden the car jerked back, making my head jerk back and effectively hitting Edward in the nose.

" Oh, shit!" I screeched.

Rose gasped and Emmett and Jasper gaped at me. Edward let out a whoosh of air and covered his nose with his hand.

" Paper towel." he said, his voice muffled against his hand.

I reached out my hand and Alice handed me a few paper towels. I moved over so my legs were on either side of his legs. It was awkward, and everyone was watching, but I had to do something! I brought the paper towel up to his nose and he moved his hand.

" I'm really sorry." I whispered, almost on the verge of tears. I think he knew that the sorry was meant for something else also.

I blotted his nose, trying to get rid of the blood. After a moment he pulled it away. I wiped a small streak next to his nose and rolled the window down, it flew out of the car and I rolled it up. Edward looked at me and gave me a small, sad smile. I started leaning towards him but immediatly stopped myself and got off his lap. I plopped down next to him and sighed.

---

When we reached the stadium the place was packed. The guys snuck us through the back by the changing rooms. Alice, Rose and I scurried in and they went to the players locker room.

Alice and Rose changed into their uniforms confidently. As they talked with the squad I went outside to room to get a breather. Alice came out moments later, leaning against the wall next to me.

" I hate that we fight about it constantly. Bella, I understand and I know that I have said it but I do know where your coming from. In my eyes, I see two broken people, who clearly love eachother but aren't doing anything about it." she said.

I sighed " You have to let it go, Alice. If we are meant to be then... Something will work out if we are. But for now, no."

----

The game started and things were going pretty good. The Bears had a score of 10 and the Dallas Cowboys have seventeen. The crowd was screaming for the Dallas Cowboys, me being one of them. Unfortunetly it started to rain, not pour, but drizzle. They kept going, a slip here and there.

Emmett was on a role with all the scoring as was Edward with touch downs. Jasper seemed a little distracted and that really swayed the coach. They couldn't date the cheerleaders for a reason.

I knew Tanya was in the crowd somewhere. Rose had told me that she was coming, and most likey going to embarass Edward by screaming his name or something. I heard her a few times to my left. When she stood on the seat I saw her ugly bleached hair. She was screaming and cheering, basically making a fool out of herself. Some were looking at her and laughing. Tanya, being the huge idiot she is, thought that they were just jealous of her.

I watched Edward throughout the game, letting my mind wander. All my mind could come up with was that I missed him. The burning hole in my chest widdened and I stood up from my seat. It was a sudden decision but I couldn't be here. There was only a fourty eight seconds left in the game now and it was a tie, everyone was on edge... Rose could tell me later who won, or better yet, the radio.

Edward had the ball last time I saw him and at some point he was looking straight at me when I left. I darted through the crowd and walked down the sidewalk that lead to the parking lot. Nobody was here, but the crowd was heard.

All of a sudden I heard screaming, not in excitement but in surprise and anger. Followed by a whole mess of ' What is he doing?' and 'No!'. I heard loud footsteps behind me and spun around, seeing Edward.

" What the hell are you doing? You had the ball!" I yelled

He shook his head " It means nothing compared to you."

I opened my mouth to say something but he swept me up in his arms and placed a searing kiss on my lips. His tongue pried my lips apart and battled with mine. I reached my hand up to tangle in his messy bronze hair.

This, besides my friends and family, is what I live for. Him.

Bleach blonde hair and blue eyes went through my mind and I broke away from him abruptly. He looked confused and upset.

" I can't." I whispered brokenly.

" Why?"

" Because, you have a girlfriend and... I still don't know what you wanted to tell me. I want to be with you, but I can't!"

" I can tell you! You never gave me the chance, you just left me high and dry. I want to be with you and I want to tell you everything, but you have to be willing to listen to me. When your ready I am right here. In August I will be where you are."

I sighed "Why? Why are you going there? Is it because of me?"

" No. I made this decision way before I knew you were leaving. But maybe if I am there, maybe we can work something out. Bella, I can't stand Tanya. I hate being the the same room with her let alone the same fucking stadium."

" Wow, you both have huge issues. So, Eddie. Why in the hell did you give up the superbowl for this...tramp?"

I looked over Edward's shoulder to see Tanya standing behind him. Tapping her last season prada shoes.

" Tanya, shut the fuck up."

" Oh, then maybe I should tell her your little secret. You know Edward here got me kn-"

" Get the hell out of here!" He yelled at her.

" As I was saying, he got me k-"

Edward was staring at her, a menacing look on his face " If you do not get out of here I am going to tell your parents the truth of what happened." he spat with venom.

She gasped and spun on her heel, running away like a lost dog.

" What was she going to say? You knocked her up?" I asked.

He shook his head " Yes, that is what she is going to say. But it's not true. It's a story she threatened to tell you if I didn't stay with her."

I rubbed my hands over my face " Tell me the sto-"

The crowd broke out into yells of dissapointment and in happiness.

" You know what. Nevermind. I'm sorry for all that has happened here. I have a new life back in New York. I'm not happy and I will admit it's because of this whol situation. But in order for us to move on, we just need to stay apart. This huge mess will just to have to work itself out in time."

I saw tears fall down his face and they matched my own.

" But, Bella... I-..."

I knew what he was feeling, exactly what he was feeling. Like his heart was being ripped out and his lungs were cracking. He shed his shoulder football pads and walked forward to give me a tight hug. His warm tears dripped down my neck and mine soaked his jersey.

" I'll always love you." he whispered before releasing me.

As I walked away sobs shook my body. I got into the limo and demanded he call for one to get my friends in ten minutes. He got right on it and got me to the airport as I told him. I sat in the back letting my tears fall freely. My cell phone rang many times, I soon put it on silent, not wanting to deal with anybody

When I arrived at the airport I sat in a hard chair, just wanting to be swallowed by life.

**Authors Note- Sad? Review if you'd like**


	16. Home, Spills and Surprising Knocks

**Authors Note-**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

BPOV

The flight seemed to go on forever but I soon reached my apartment a little after midnight. The small lobby was dark and quiet and I went for the elevator. I rode up to the fourth floor, rubbing my eyes under my sunglasses. They were burning and no doubt red.

When I reached the apartment I unlocked my door and pushed it open. I dropped my keys on the table and locked up the door. I tredged off towards the bathroom and stood infront of the mirror a moment before taking my sun glasses off.

My eyes were red and tired looking, face looking ragged. I splashed cold water on my face and covered it with a towel for a moment. I wiped off the water and went to my bedroom. I put my sunglasses, jacket and scarf on the dresser and went for the bed. I laid ontop of it, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to my chest.

----

The next day I had gone to work, telling everybody that I was going to work from home for a few weeks. In reality I wasn't going home, I was going to stay with my mom for a little while. I sat and wallowed in my bed, feeling horrible. I needed to be elsewhere.

I booked a flight and gave her a call. Her and Phil said they were happy to have me. I packed up my bags and got a taxi to the airport. The ride was short and I waited in the airport until it was time to board the plane.

The flight went around two hours, like it did last time and I landed in the now familar airport. I went to baggage claim and got my bags before starting to head outside to my moms car, where she claimed she was going to be waiting.

When I walked out my breath caught in my throat as I saw the group. I kept my head down and kept walking.

" Bella!" Rose exclaimed.

I cursed myself for even thinking I could walk past them. I turned and looked at her. Everyone was staring at me. I didn't look at Edward.

" You look horrible... Bells, why did you run off last night without saying anything and why are you back here, I thought you left?"

" I did. But I came back. I am going to stay with my mom in Jacksonville for a little while."

" Why don't you come back to Texas with us."

" I can't." I whispered before walking away.

She said my name but I ignored her. I walked over by where people were being picked up and dropped off and noticed my mom, a huge smile on her face, it faded when she saw me. She ran forward and caught me in a hug.

" Baby, whats wrong?" she whispered.

" We'll talk when we get home, okay?"

She nodded and Phil grabbed my bags.

" Thanks."

He gave me a one-armed hug " Of course."

-----

We drove to their beach house, a yellow siding house with white shutters and a wrap around porch. Phil helped me get my bags upstairs to a guest bedroom. It looked similar to my bedroom back in Arizona, where I grew up. I lived there since sixteen, then I went to live with my dad in Texas when my mother re-married, then they moved to Jacksonville where Phil became a baseball player for the Marlins baseball team.

My mother followed me into the bedroom and Phil dropped my bags and left the room.

" So, what's going on? I haven't heard anything from you in months!"

I told her everything, from Edward and I dating in the beginning to what happened the other day. She listened to me and didn't judge. It felt good to tell somebody besides my friends, someone who knew what it was like to lose someone you love. She loved my dad, she just couldn't be with him anymore.

Renee wrapped her arms around me tightly when a sob escaped me and rubbed my back. " It'll be alright, sweetie. You did the right thing."

"Then why do I fell so horrible?"

" Because you love him."

" What do I do?" I asked

She sighed " It may sound cliche, but I think that you should listen to your heart."

-----

I rarely listened to my heart.

I went back home a week later and started working. The girls called me once a week or so but I never had time to talk, I threw myself into work and kept it that way. The more busy I was, the less I thought about him.

The heat was in full force, the sun beating down on New York as I walked down the sidewalk through the hustle and bustle of buisness people. Men, wearing suits and on their phones, girls the same. I would of never thought I would be like that, but yet, I walked, my cellphone at my ear, wearing a black pencil skirt, a silk ivory blouse and a pair of black pumps. My briefcase in hand along with coffee.

" Yes. The meeting is at two... Yes the founder is going to be here so everyone must be in line. I will be at the office in ten minutes." I told Jane.

" Okay, boss. I will make sure to yell at everybody."

" Hey! That's my job." I said before handing up.

True to my word I arrived at the office ten minutes later, riding up the elevator. When I walked out of the elevator I ran straight into Rachel, one of the writers. My coffee splashed all over my blouse and papers flew everywhere.

Everyone in the room gasped.

" Oh my god! Miss. Swan, I am so sorry. Are you okay!" Rachel screeched.

My arms dripped with carmel machiato and Jane rushed over, a towel in her hands. She helped me wipe my arms and the coffee that was splattered on my ankles.

" Somebody help her clean this up. I must change." I announced, going into my office.

I stripped my shoes off and top and went through my small closet. I left three outfits in there just in case something like this happened. I grabbed a sage green blouse, similar to my ivory one and slipped it on. After putting it on I padded barefoot into my bathroom and cleaned the coffee splatter off my four hundred dollar shoes. When I was decent I walked out of office, cool and collected.

" You alright, boss?" Jane asked.

" Perfectly fine." I assured her with a smile.

" So, August is only a few days away. Gettin' nervous?"

I laughed " Why?"

She gave me a knowing look. I sighed.

" I am a wreck. What do I do if I see him? What do I say? Do I say anything or do anything? Or would that be rude to ignore him? Shit!"

" Calm down. Geez stop being all jumpy, just chill and get a grip. Do what you're heart tells you."

I groaned " Seriously. My mom told me that and here I am today. Eating Ben and Jerry's, almost every night, watching the notebook and telling myself that I would be Allie and Edward would find his way back to me after we broke up. Now I am just miserable without him and dying for a little love from somebody beyond my friends and family."

" Poor you."

I rolled my eyes " You're life must be more interesting. Hows the husband?"

" Great. And well I have some news. I am pregnant!"

Why couldn't I be her... Without the big pain in the ass boss.

" Jane! I am so happy for you both. How far are you along."

" A little over a month."

" I am so happy for you." I told her. " You both must be very excited."

She nodded enthusiastically " We are. The baby is due around the end of April."

I smiled " Good for you both."

----

At one fifty I was walking up to the top floor to the main meeting room. My heels tapped the wooden floor as I now walked into the full room. I took a seat in one of the black chairs and Mr. Caius Volturi, the owner of this establishment, stood at the head of the tale.

" Thank you all for being here." he thanked, rubbing his grey beard " Now, it has been brought to my attention that the Executive Manager, Mr. Carter, at the Texas Tribune has been fired. I was contancted yesterday by the head Manager. He requested that I tell our Executive Manager, Miss. Isabella Swan, that he offer her the position back at Texas, but as the EM. Now, I am not so willingly to give you up, Miss. Swan because your talent and managing skills has made this establishment run smoothly for the first time in a long time. But this is up to you, if you were to leave then your assistant would be promoted to be Executive Manager, Mrs. Jane Marcus, who has been working here for eight years."

Across the table I heard Jane gasp.

You have got to be kidding me! If I stayed then Jane wouldn't have this oppurtunity but I didn't want to leave New York. I was liking it here. Why the fuck did it have to be me? Do I ever get a break? I mean come on big guy, help me out here!

" I need you're decision by five. I promised them I would call with you're decision by this evening and I will be here until that time. I can drop by you're office."

" That would be great." I told him.

---

The meeting went on as normal, and I was relieved when I had the chance to go to my office. Jane tried to follow me but I shut and locked the door. I sat at my desk chair and leaned back in my seat.

I knew by keeping this job I would be holding somebody back. But I loved New York. It was starting to feel like home. I needed to do something for myself for once though, just this one thing.

By the time Mr. Volturi came to my office I had made my decision and let him know straight away that it was my final choice, he seemed quite pleased with my choice to stay with the New York Tribune. When he left, Jane came in. Dread washed over me.

" I understand why you kept the job and I hold nothing against you." she told me.

" Thank you. Look, I really love this job and I am keeping it because of that. If I didn't then you would of had it. I just couldn't go back to Texas again, this is my home now."

She gave me a small smile and a nod before walking out of the room.

It was an easy decision to make, I loved the job, so I would keep it.

----

I let out a loud, innapropriate burp and patted my stomach. It was me, my apartment and nobody else, who cares if I burp, alone. With nobody to share it with. I relaxed under my bed covers and groaned.

August was here and Edward was probably already here in New York. School was starting in a little over a week. I randomly giggled into the pillow, I just felt like laughing. I needed to laugh. I thought about the time in highschool when I tripped up the stairs and fell into Mike Newton. I had grabbed onto his pants pockets and dragged his jeans off, revealing his purple paisley boxers.

Or when Alice and I were at the mall and I threw up in Victoria's Secret after eating a blueberry smoothie. Or when I had horrible gas in Barnes and Noble and just couldn't stop farting, I swear it was from the chili fries and chocolate shake. The guy in the chair across from me kept staring at me with discust until he got up and left.

In the middle of my giggles I heard a loud crash and sat up abruptly in my bed. It was in the afternoon and the halls were normally quiet. I had no work today because it was Sunday. I was still in my shorts and tanktop, more like short-shorts, they were tiny and tight but were comfortable to sleep in. My hair in piled in a messy bun on top of my head and peices fell out around my face

I threw the covers off my body got out of bed. I slipped on my tan Ugg mocassins and opened my front door to see what all the ruckus was about.

**Authors Note- Guess who is making the noise, in August. Only a little over a week before school starts?**

**Not that this has anything to do with Edward... But I don't recall mentioning his age, have I? **

**ENJOY NEW MOON! I, of course, am going to a midnight showing because I am cool like that. So to all who have to wait, be verrrrrry jealous of me. Just kidding, have fun kids! And don't get trampled by crazy obsessed teens! **

**Authors Note 11/20/09- Sorry! I wanted to update before I left but it didn't happen. I left at nine and waited in the theater until twelve to see the movie. Then I awoke this morning only to see it again! Carlisle was ssseeeeeexxyy and did anyone thing the cliffhanger was brutal? It was frusterating. Of course we all know that they marry and she says yes. the movie was different from the book, with extra scene's, and obvioudly he asked her to marry him in Eclipse. But it was great, Aro was the best! and I most satisfied. If I wasnt then I would of been pissed, spent three hours in a fucking movie theater for gods sake!**


	17. Broken Records, Moving and Questions

**Authors Note- So alot of people don't like Bella in this story. Which I guess is understandable, she is a little whiny and dramatic. Maybe someone can calm that down? Maybe someone with a name that starts with a C?P?E?J?**

**HAPPY 36TH BIRTHDAY PETER FACINELLI!!**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

_**Previously- Bella was getting out of bed, trying to find the source of the crash in the apartment hallway**_

_Someone had mentioned that last chapter went a little fast. I apologize but I did put a notice that it would go a little quick. I don't want to completely rush it, I just want it to move along. I will try and refrain from going too quick._

BPOV

I swung the front door open and was met with hundred's or cd's and records. They were laying on the floor, but didn't look to be broken. This person should be very lucky. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a sigh. A person with respect would help another out.

I peeked my head out and was surprised to see who it was. Standing in the hallway was Edward, his bronze hair in the perfect dissaray on his head. Seeing him was unexpected, I thought I would never come across him again.

He stared at me, his face torn between shocked and confused.

" Um, what are you doing here?" I asked warily

" I kinda...live here now. Since I am going to school I wanted to find an apartment that was close to campus and this was the first I found." he explained.

Not only do I have to know that he is living in New York, but now I have to live in the same apartment complex as he does. I gave a sheepish smile and nodded. He stared down at his cd's in pain. He looked a little upset.

" Do you need help?"

Edward stared at me as if I told him I had webbed feet.

" Okay, thanks."

I smiled just the slightest and started stacking up his records, putting them back in the paper holder. Edward handed me a box and I took it from him.

I stacked them up in a box, also putting them upwards against the side. Once it was full I closed it and taped it over for him. He finished with the box of cd's and I picked up the box of records. He motioned for me to stack it atop his box and I did as such.

" Thanks."

" Your welcome."

He gave a forced smile and walked down the hall. He went to the stairs that were openly at the end of the hallway and trudged up them. I looked away and went into my apartment. After shutting and locking the door I leaned against it.

We could be friends, right? Maybe? It wasn't a big deal. We started out as friends.

I wanted to call Rose and talk to her about this, but I knew what she would say if I told her that we were only going to be friends, '_guys and girls can't be just friends'._

Above me I heard footsteps and a thump.

No way!

He was going to be living above me! My ceiling, also known as his floor, was so thin. The guy above me got kicked out because he would sit and talk to people in the early hours of the morning and wake people up. He complained to the landlord about me because he claimed that I was screaming names in the middle of the night, while he was having these conversations.

Nightmares still plagued me and I would scream, but it wasn't under my control. The thought of Edward hearing that made me chill to the bone. I went back to bed, curling under the covers and falling asleep.

EPOV

After she left things weren't the same. I knew that it was over for real with us and that made my heart clench painfully.

Tanya was hell-bent on coming with me to New York. I had been begging Emmett and Jasper to help me find a way to make her stay here. Her family weren't here, they were living in Alaska, the only reason she was here was because of me. Because of the money I had. I wasn't going to fall for her plan.

It was soon that I was packing the house up and the sold sign was stuck into the mud, under the grass. Emmett, Jasper and the girls helped me pack up things. There were alot of things that needed packing.

The coach was upset that I was leaving the team but understood why. I said a sad goodbye to all my good friends on the team and wished them luck with the future games.

We had lost the superbowl, due to my letting the ball go and going after Bella. I wasn't sure if it was worth it or not. Maybe it was good, maybe we both needed to let go of eachother and have some time apart.

Being without her was tough, and knowing it was completely over between us made it tougher.

I love her and I told her that. I got no response and the rejection hit me harder then it ever had. When I was a teenager I was never rejected by girls, all the girls wanted to be with me and I took advantage of that for as long as I could.

But then Bella stepped into my life and she was different. Yes, she was into me, but she didn't just want sex. She wanted to be with me, just to spend time together.

Then Tanya had to show up.

At one time I thought I loved Tanya, I really though I did, but that love was just something that I craved. I wanted somebody to want me around and someone to need me. It felt nice to be needed by someone else besides my friends and family.

I know what I could of had with Bella. I saw it. I wanted to marry her. She is the woman I want, intelligent, funny, beautiful and an all around amazing person. She is interesting and different and that is what I love about her.

-----

" Eddie! How do you expect me to pack in one day!"

" You're not coming with me. It's over. Bella and I are nothing to eachother now, everything is over and you and I were never together. You are not coming to live with me in my new apartment and you can go run off to Alaska. You have done to much damage."

" Damage? I saved you from that girl. She doesn't deserve you."

I rolled my eyes " And you do? You're some drug taking model. So skinny that it makes me sick to see you're ribs. You're the most disgusting, horrible person that I have ever met."

Her mouth dropped and she flipped her bleached hair over her shoulder.

" Millions of guys would line up just to be with me. I don't need you're money."

" Well then why don't you go bother them. I don't want you around anyways." I spat

She spun around on her now broken heel and fell backwards with a screech. I covered my mouth to muffle the loud laugh that wanted to break through. She stood up and threw her broken shoe, right at me. I wanted to get out of the way but it hit me on my cheek. I felt the searing pain in my cheek.

" Okay, when you mess with my friend, then that is crossing the line. Take your shoe, bitch!" Rosalie screamed at her, appearing in the foyer and throwing the shoe back at her. Tanya screamed in pain and Rosalie shut her out of the house, closing the door and locking it.

" Looks like you finally got rid of her, Ed." Emmett said, clapping me on the back.

" Feels good to take out the trash."

----

As I walked through an apartment complex in New York, I searched for my apartment number, carrying my records and cd's. I walked forward and swayed to the side, my foot hit the wall and the next thing I knew all my music was sliding onto the floor, skidding onto the carpet and making a huge crashing noise.

Only seconds later a door opened and I was shocked to see Bella. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a black tanktop.

" Um, what are you doing here?" she asked warily

" I kinda...live here now. Since I am going to school I wanted to find an apartment that was close to campus and this was the first I found." I explained.

Not only do I have to deal with moving back to New York, but now Bella is here, in the same apartment complex. She looked tired but she was beautiful. I wanted to take her into my arms and just kiss her, proving to her that it was just her and I, forever.

" Do you need help?" she offered.

" Okay, thanks."

She helped me with the records and packed them up in a box. I thanked her sincerely and headed towards the open stairs. This building was instructed weirdly. It went up to four floors on the elevator but the next levels you had to use stairs.

I went up the stairs and stopped by the door that was marked _'25'._ In this apartment complex it seemed like the higher floors you went up, the nicer the apartments were. The front of the building on the fifth and sixth floor there was a huge wall of glass. It was all glass. Of course the bathroom wasn't pushed against the wall, it was in the corner of the opposite wall. I dropped my boxes and took a look around.

For the bedroom there wasn't a full wall or a door, but there was a small divider and six foot of an opening. It was all glossy wooden floors, nice dark wood cabinets, marble counters and high-tec appliances.

I think I could deal living here.

----

By the end of the week everything was delivered and here, unpacking alone was boring, so I turned on music and started singing. I may be twenty six but I would never stop singing, no matter how bad.

Apparently walls were thin here and the new neighbor complained. That was a great first impression, me singing to Bon Jovi and banging my head while putting the bed frame together.

My brand new pillow-top mattress arrived and I soon was able to sleep on a bed. The hardwood floor wasn't doing good for my back.

When I got my bed together a big white fluffy rug was thrown onto the floor. My blankets were white as well as the sheets, but my pillow cases were an arrangement of colors; gold, blue, black and grey. My walls were a french gold and when it went into the living room and kitchen it was a mocha color. Black leather couches against the wall and a plasma. The walls were covered in photo's and I had installed shelving for all my cd's, books, records and movies. I had many.

In the kitchen there was a gold and burgundy back splash that matched the black marble with gold specks.

The place was all around great, it felt like home.

My parents had called, requesting that I meet them for dinner at the house, the place I grew up. I had showered, dressed nice and was driving towards home. I hadn't been home in a long time and I truly missed it.

When I arrived at the familar, white mansion I got out of my Vanquish and walked to the front door. I opened up the door and called out for my parents. They came in a flash and Esme wrapped me up in her warm embrace.

" My baby! How are you, sweetheart."

I smiled " Good, mom. I am doing great." it was a half lie.

My father, Carlisle, looked at me. He didn't look a day over fourty. My parents ahd me when they were relatively young, they both only being seventeen, but they loved me and cared for me like parents should. My mother gave up college and her dream to be an interior designer to become a stay at home mother.

Carlisle went to college, becoming a successful surgeon and doctor. I knew he was dissapointed that I didn't go to medical school. Even more dissapointed when I dropped out of Julliard. I busted my ass to get in there. He felt that if was going to do something he didn't approve of, that I stick to it and prove him that it was what I wanted to do.

We exchanged a hug and my mother led us into the kitchen. There was steaming food on the perfectly made table and I sat down in one of the chairs.

I forked some noodles into my mouth and swallowed. Then taking a drink of wine.

" So, I ran into Isabella Swan a few months back." my mother chimed.

I gulped, choking on the wine.

" What?!"

She smiled " Yes. She told me that you were with Tanya." she seethed.

" Mom, it isn't what you thi-"

She glared at me " You are supposed to tell me everything until the day I die. I don't care if you talk about you're sex life! Just talk to me!"

" Mom." I spluttered out " I will not talk about my sex life with you. That's just wrong."

" Okay, then tell me about that Bella girl. She seemed like such a sweet girl."

I explained the whole situation to her and my father. They listened to everything that I said, no interuptions. When I was finished, Esme was in tears. I wanted to start crying myself but knew that if I wanted to be a girl then I had to wait to get back home.

" Edward, sweetheart... Are you okay?"

I picked up my wine glass " Truthfully? No, I am not okay. I love her to peices."

Carlisle sighed " I knew that Tanya was trouble."

We finished up dinner and ate my mothers lemon supreme pie. She had even made an extra for me to bring home, also a little bit of the spaghetti that would last me a few meals. It was nice being back in a familar envirement. I grew up in New York but obviously moved when I became apart of the Dallas Cowboys.

I spent time talking to my parents before heading back to the apartment. It was Friday and on Monday I would be starting at school again. I cold finally finish and become something that was worth becoming. Football wasn't forever. After awhile you're muscles get weak. You hurt something and they let you go. It's better to just let it go now, while I am still young.

As I walked past Bella's door I came to a stop once I heard loud screaming. It wasn't just any scream, it was a scream of pure pain.

" Edward! Don't leave me. Please." I heard her muffled scream echo.

Nightmares, she had nightmares about me?'

I walked upstairs, feeling weak and fucking vunerable. I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling. Hearing the agonizing cries from Bella right below me. I reached to the end of my bed and put my arm over the bed, resting my hand on the floor as if I was touching her.

" I'm sorry." I whispered.

----

BPOV

The alarm went off and I shot up, immediatly getting up to take a shower. The warm pray awoke me and I wrapped a robe around me, a towel on my head. I picked out my clothes, which turned out to be a black dress with gold swirled designs on it, matching it with my leather boots that went just below my knee with a three inch heel and a pointed toe. I blow dried my hair, curled it and did my make-up.

When I finished and my teeth were brushed, I dressed in my clothes and went into the bathroom. I took a small eye-shadow brush and grabbed my red lipstick. I rubbed some onto the small brush and painted it over my lips, glossing it over perfectly.

Once I finished in the bedroom I went to the front door, grabbing my black pea coat that was at my knee's. It kept we warm in November, that is what I needed.

I grabbed my purse and opened the door, walking out and shutting the door. When I walked forward I ran right into something hard. I looked up and saw Edward and stood back.

" Sorry about that!" I exclaimed.

" You do it almost everyday." he commented dryly.

I rolled my eyes and stepped infront of him. He walked next to me, wearing a black coat and holding his books.

We stepped into the elevator and clicked _'1' , _the doors closed and we stayed in silence.

He looked towards me " So, I heard that you met my mother." he said.

I blushed at the memory " Yeah, apparently she knew me from a picture." I seethed.

" I couldn't help wanted pictures of me and you just happened to be in the picture."

" Does she know?... About what happened?"

Edward looked away " Yeah."

" Okay..."

" Bella, I'm not with Tanya anymore. I know it doesn't change anything, but I wanted you to know. She is in Alaska now, and hopefully not coming back."

I had no idea what to say;

Oh, Edward! I am so happy for you!

She was a skank anyways.

I love you?

_Where did that come from? _I sighed and looked at him. He turned his head to look at me, his green eyes dull. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek just the slightest.

" It's always going to be you." I whispered before stepping out of the elevator and towards the doors that lead to the parking garage.

I slipped into my car and reved the engine, speeding down the busy streets of New York.

EPOV

I stood in the elevator...

Obviously we wouldn't be more then just friends. But how is it that she seems so happy when I am so broken up?

**Authors Note- I want to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving.**

**What I am thankful for- I am thankful each and everyone of my fans. You all are the only ones who encourage me to write, my family doesn't exactly care, and you guys are truly the best there is out there. **

**P.S- Sing Happy Birthday to Peter!**


	18. Party, Loud Music and Sleepovers

**Authors Note- Good feedback last chapter. I agree that they need to get together. When will they realize...Crazy kids...**

**QUESTIONS!**

_**Q- Why does Edward think that Bella is happy at the end of chapter 17?**_

_A- I can see why that is confusing... Besides the nightmares Bella looks relatively happy to him. What he doesn't know, what we see in BPOV, that she basically puts up a mask outside the confines of her home. He is a guy, they can be clueless sometimes... don't we all know. _

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

-----

December 22nd

2006

Friday

-----

BPOV

Christmas.

The time of year where brightly lighted tree's are decorated in family's houses, a star or angel atop the tall tree. Children are excited and parents are complaining about money expense's. The time of year that I spend at my fathers house, making dinner and sharing an awkward meal.

In New York City it was a constant hustle and bustle. Now that it was Christmas, it was worse. I started to drive to work after spilling my coffee on myself when people ran into me. The snow out here was absolutely horrible. I've heard that New York can get pretty bad. I thought that it couldn't be that bad.

That was before I got out of bed this morning and turned on the news. Almost twelve inches of snow.

_Twelve!_

Getting over my shock the first time I saw that much snow I worried about ice. Ice and I... lets just say we will have never, and never will, get along. When it got icy out in Texas it was a disaster. I was now in New York and with all this snow, there was bound to be alot of ice.

The wind blew full force on somedays, nearly knocking me over. I leaned back in my couch, watching an episode of: That 70's Show, drinking a glass of wine and eating chicken stir-fry.

Thanksgiving had past and I spent it in Texas with my father, also briefly visiting my mother. It was a little awkward with my father, he asked alot of questions about James and Edward. Questions that I really did not want to answer. He was my father, it would be just weird to talk to him about my boy problems. I had Alice and Rose for that, they were my go-to girls whenever I needed to talk, or if I needed someone to rely on for something.

The next morning was a regular work day. Except we had a Christmas party at the office tonight. Alot of people from the paper were coming, along with the Head Manager, Owner. People who were important basically, along with the column writers.

It seemed like the day was going on forever. It was the twenty second of December. New Years slowly inching it's way closer. It was the bane of my existence. I spent each year, a date with Ben&Jerrys Chocolate Fudge Brownie Icecream and watched sappy romance movies.

When it came towards night I actually started to get excited. Though it was no big night out, it would be nice to be out with people for once. Being alone here was...lonely.

Arriving back at my apartment after work I went to my closet, grabbing my black, strapless wrap dress. I set it on my bed and hopped into the shower. Once I was all clean I dried off and slipped a silk robe over my body. I put my hair in a towel, washed my face and brushed my teeth then started with my makeup.

I smudged on black liquid eyeliner, along with mascara and put on a frosted blue eyeshadow. My face covered in a thin layer of spray foundation, making my skin have a nice glow. I grabbed my lipstick and smoothed on the bright red substance. Once I finished with my makeup I let my hair out of the towel and blew it out.

It was a frizzy mess when it was completely dry. I put frizz spray in my hair and let it sit a minute before starting to curl my hair. Around twenty minutes is what it took to do my whole head. Since my hair was just below the middle of my back it was harder to get it all. Half was pinned up and curled peices tucked behind my ear.

Once I finished I turned off the curling iron and skipped to my room. Just as I was about to drop my robe I heard a swift knock on my foor. I fastened up the silk ties and went to the front door. I wished there was a peep hole. Slowly I unlocked the door and opened it. There stood Edward, holding my phone in his hand. He was staring at me wide eyed, his eyes also trailing down to my body.

He shook his head, bronze hair flopping around " I found you're phone outside the door. I presume it's yours since it was right outside."

Edward handed me the dark green phone and I took it.

" Thanks, Edward." I said sincerely with a smile.

I saw pain somewhere in his eyes as he looked at me. Confusion swept over me for a moment, but then I also realized the longing hiding in his deep green eyes. I looked down the slightest, avoiding his gaze.

" Um... Thanks for returning my phone. I guess I will see you later then."

" Yeah, see you are." he muttered before walking to the stairs. I shut the door and went back into my bedroom. I stretched my arms above my head and let out a frusterated sigh. When reaching my bedroom I took off my robe and slipped on a pair of underwear and then put the dress on. It was tight on the bust so I didn't need a bra, they were pushed up and almost showing too much. After getting the dress on I slipped on red peed-toed pumps and looked into the mirror. I covered up the purple bruises under my eyes, smudging the cover up nicely over.

I looked in my mirror and smiled at the out come. I actually looked pretty good. I grabbed my clutch, making sure I had my license and debit card.

---

Quickly I grabbed my pea coat and walked outside the apartment, locking the door. When getting to the elevator I saw the sign on the metal doors.

_Elevator getting fixed for the transportation issues, use the stairs!_

I looked down at my shoes. Stairs? In this shoes? I was totally going to kill myself.

" You've gotta be fucking, shitting me." I heard a loud voice exclaim.

Seeing Edward he was wearing a pair of jeans and a button up, his normal attire.

" Your telling me." I grumbled, opening the door to the stairs.

Looking down I groaned loudly. Edward did the same behind me. I started down the first steps, my heels clicking against the dirty wooden floor. I heard Edward's loud footsteps behind me and picked up my pace a tad.

Just as I was about two flights from the exit door I stepped onto another stair, my foot hitting it the wrong way and I flew backwards. Behind me Edward caught me but skid back himself, grabbing onto the railing. It was a weird position, my head against his stomach and his knee on my ass, basically holding me up. His hand grabbed my left arm and I was holding onto it, knowing that if I let go I would be a goner.

" Are you okay?" he breathed.

" Yeah." I whispered. "Thanks."

Grabbing the railing I stood up on my feet, running my hands through my hair.

" Are you okay?" I asked, looking back at him.

He brushed his hands against his jeans, " Yeah, perfectly fine. You'd best be careful." he said, walking down the stairs. I looked at him, seeing as his head was dropped low and his hands were dug as deep as they could in his denim pockets.

-----

When I got to the office and parked it was quite packed. Workers were allowed to bring friends or family with them so that probably added to the car space. I steppedd out of my car and headed in, taking the elevator up to the top floor.

There was drinks in hand and people chatting randomly. I blushed a deep red when heads turned, hearing the sound of the elevator closing.

Mr. Caius Volturi came forward and gave me a tight hug, his cold arms wrapping around my small frame.

" Isabella Swan!" he exclaimed " My pride and joy. How are you, darling."

He was always this welcoming when it came to me, sometimes it was a little scary. I looked into his amber eyes and smiled.

" Great, Caius. How are you? Well I presume."

" Very!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jane and her growing belly. She was wearing black dress pants and a red knit sweater, Demetri, her husband, standing proud next to her. I'd see him come in a few times, bringing her food and whatnot. Since she was pregnant she was having alot of cravings, sweets was mostly what it is. As my guess I thought it was a boy. My mother said that she craved alot of salty things when pregnant with me and when you had boys it was sweet treats.

She enveloped me in a hug, " Hello, Isabella." she greeted polietly.

I smiled " Hello, Jane. Alec." I greeted.

Alec gave me a firm handshake and a smile. We chatted for a moment before I wandered around. Everyone basically had their spouse of mate. It made me jealous and sad, the void in my chest burned.

Attending this party wasn't really important to our jobs. Not everyone showeed up and it wasn't a big deal. After an hour I had no desire to be there. After drinking two apple martini's and staring at a couple dance for almost an hour was just depressing me. I let out a long sigh and heaved up.

The longing feeling in my heart ached for Edward. I wanted him to be here, holding me in his arms and swaying us to the music. I would dance for him, I would do anything for him. I slumped over to the elevator, holding my clutch tightly.

Hell! Caius Volturi was already gone. He didn't even want to be here.

The elevator doors dinged and I stepped into the elevator.

----

When I reached the apartment complex, I walked up the million flight of stairs and to my apartment door. After unlocking it and pushing it open, I closed it just seconds later. On my way to my bedroom I started stripping off my clothes. I tossed my jacket and clutch to the floor in the foyer. I slipped off my heels in the hallway, along with my dress.

Without bothering to wash my face I crawled into bed, wearing only my panties and drifted off to a horror filled nightmare. I thrashed around in my bed, trying to escape my nightmare.

_Dream..._

_I stood, in the middle of a dark forrest with tall tree's. The briliant moon shining onto me. Noises were sounding all around me, confusing me to no end._

_I spun around, seeing Edward. He stood, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and a black wife beater. His hair was in it's normal dissaray. When I reached out to him, he backed away. There was a cruel chuckle on my other side. I turned around and saw James. Reaching out he backed away._

_" You'll never be good enough." he spat through clenched tree's, dissapearing into the forrest._

_When I turned around to see Edward I broke out into a run towards him. At an inhuman speed he ran away from me. I followed him into the depths of the forrest, screaming his name After twenty minutes I found him, standing on a tree branch above me._

_" Nobody with ever want you." he stated._

_Tears streamed from my eyes. " But... I love you, Edward. I love you!" I screamed._

_He jumped down from the branch and stared at me._

_" I didn't pick you for a reason."_

_End Dream..._

-----

I plopped down on the couch, dissapointed and depressed. Outside there was a crazy snow storm. Rodes were covered in snow, feet of snow. There was snow falling from the sky like crazy.

My plan today had been going to Texas to visit my father for Christmas Eve, which was today. The flights were canceled and I was stuck here, no family and nothing to do. I had called them and let them know what was going on and they were dissapointed.

Now I sat, listening to the wind and the snow slap against the walls. Upstairs in a room there was loud music playing, really loud and it wasn't Edward. I sat, eating a carton of Apple Pie Icecream.

After awhile of annoying music I walked out of the apartment. Wearing a pair of flannel pajama's with little Santa's on them and a red long sleeved shirt, icecream and spoon in hand. I banged on the door and the music stopped. The door opened and a smug looking granny opened the door.

" Keep it down please." I grumbled.

She scowled " That boy next door makes so much racket! I make loud music when I wish." she said, slamming the door.

Next to me I heard Edward's door opened. He stood, a confused look on his face. I let my eyes travel down his body. He was shirtless and only wearing fleece pajama pants.

" Sorry if she is bothering you, the old bag is nuts." he said.

I let out a loud laugh. " Yeah..."

" I am surprised you're not out of." he paused as the lights in the hallway went out. "here... Werent you supposed to visit Alice and Rose?"

" How can I get a flight out with this?" I asked in the darkness.

He scratched the back of his neck " Good point... Would you like to um... come in maybe. Just chill, talk."

I stood still for a moment " Um sure."

Edward opened his door wider and I hesitantly walked through. The room was warm looking and a few candles were lite. It was predictable that a blackout would happen in this weather. He shut the door and locked it, motioning for me to sit on the couch that had blankets thrown on them. The apartment was pretty cold so I grabbed one and wrapped it around me, keeping my hands free.

He sat across from me, staring at my icecream.

" This is mine." I stated with a laugh.

With a nod he shrugged, leaning back into the couch. We sat awkwardly next to eachother. He cleared his throat.

" So, how have you been?" he questioned.

" Alright... You?"

He looked away " Fine." he answered with a stiff voice.

I looked over at him. " I'm sorry."

" Stop apologizing. This all started because of me, because of Tanya. It was my fault from the beginning."

I sighed. "We both need to stop blaming ourselfs."

Edward shrugged and fiddled with a loose string on his pants, a sad look on his face. I set my icecream on the coffee table and leaned forward. Hesitantly I wrapped my arms around him, setting myself in his lap. Without an hesitance he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck. I ran my hands through his hair as he nestled into me like a scared child.

Every once in awhile I felt a warm tear slide down my neck. He needed to be comforted and as I held onto him, I knew that I wasn't the only one who was completely broken up about this. He was, if not more, worse then me.

After awhile I started to relax into him. My head now resting on his chest and the blanket over our bodies. His legs were spread open and I was resting inbetween them and my hands also on his chest. Edward's strong, warm arms were wrapped around my slim waist, hugging me closely, his nose now touching the top of my head.

The only noises were the snow storm outside and Edward's now even breathing.

----

I awoke in the morning. The sky cloudly and gloomy looking. I was wrapped around another warm body, my legs tangled in anothers. I looked up at the face of Edward. He was still alseep, his arms loosely around me.

The realization of knowing that I had slept with Edward hit me. Without waking him I got up from the couch, threw out the now melted icecream and escaped to my apartment. It was wrong, yet it felt so right.

**Authors Note- Hmmm.... Review if you'd like. **


	19. Icecream, Talks and Together

**Authors Note- Some begged for me to get them together. Haha, read on my friends. Read on! READ!!!!**

**Last chapter I said Jane was married to Alec. My brain must of been fried because she is married to Demetri. I will fix that, I promise! Sorry for confusion. I thank one of my loyal reviewers for letting me know.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight**

BPOV

Edward and I never spoke of that night. We avoided talking about it, though it was clear that we both didn't regret it. That had been the best night of sleep that I have had in months. Sleeping with him was comfortable, natural. He was so warm and he didn't crush me like my highschool boyfriend, Marcus.

I never liked him sneaking in my bedroom so he could stay the night. He was always laying fully on me, which was a very uncomfortable when you are just a hundred pounds. Marcus was nearly two hundred and ten pounds.

Pushing the thought out of my mind, I played with my slider phone.

Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were going to be flying out because it was New Years. I wanted them to come today but they begged me to come later so they could have their night with there boys.

They sucked.

For awhile I had contemplated going to see Edward. I knew he wasn't going to be with his parents and from what I knew; he wasn't inviting any friends over and he didn't have a girlfriend.

I knew that we basically crashed and burned at the end of the Superbowl. But he gave up the fucking ball just to talk to me. He forfeit the superbowl just for me. I felt bad for everything that happened, it shouldn't of gone so far.

What my heart yearned for was another try. Tanya was out of the picture and I wanted to get to know him again. He broke my heart but I needed to hear the reason. I wanted him to tell me.

So here, I stood at his door and was knocking, on the night of New Years Eve. I was holding icecream in my hands with two spoons. I had gone out and gotten a container of Apple Pie icecream and Chocolate Fudge Brownie ( he seemed to have an interest in Apple Pie Icecream).

I was nervous, shaking my pajama pant clad leg. When the door opened Edward stood, wearing a white button down and a pair of jeans. The television was playing but other then that it was quiet.

" I know that your lonely here and so am I. I figured that maybe we could eat icecream and wallow together if we have to be alone. I kinda invited myself but I hope it's okay with you. I just don't want to be alone and I figured you don't want to either."

He seemed surprised but opened his door wider. I handed him the Apple Pie Icecream and a spoon, which he gratefully took. I jumped onto his couch, basically like I owned the place, and set my icecream down on the coffee table.

On the television was the countdown to New Years. Edward plopped himself beside me and looked at me.

" What's with the sudden appearance?" he questioned

" I wanted to be with someone and you sounded like the right person."

He nodded.

" I also wanted to talk... I'm ready to hear the story. The story of why you left me for her." I stated confidently.

I heard a sharp intake of breath.

" Bella..." he trailed off.

Looking over at him I reached for his hand. The electric shock shot up my arm, it was familar yet new. His green eyes bore into my muddy brown ones.

" Please." I whispered " I'm ready now."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair nervously. I grabbed a blanket on the couch and draped it over my lap, grabbing my icecream and started to dig into it. Edward leaned back into the couch and opened his mouth.

" I'll start from the beginning of our relationship. Okay?" he asked, I nodded " I met Tanya at one of my fathers charity events. She had been a good friend of the family and my father convinced me to go out with her. We dated for a long time and I was really into her, I thought I loved her but knew I wasn't ready to commit to anything permanent with her. We dated some during college and in the beginning of Junior year she came to me and told me she was pregnant. I was scared and the first thing that came to my mind was marriage. When I grew up I was taught in a traditional way. Sex after marriage, kids after marriage. Though I did the first, I didn't expect for her to get pregnant. She was on birth control and we used condoms everytime, I thought that there was no way that she was pregnant, but I believed her." he said.

I cringed at the thought of him being with her that way but ignored it. This was Edward, he was the most sexiest guy out there and a charmer. I took a big scoop of my icecream and shoved it into my mouth.

" The day I went to her dorm to ask her for her hand in marriage, I found her with Mike Newton. He is this really creepy kid I went to highschool with, he stalked so many girls in highschool and was just weird. They were in the middle of having sex and I had walked in on it. I threw the ring at her and ran out of there. At that point I was confused. Was she pregnant at all? I broke everything off and she went to New York to model. I was so glad to be done with her. She wasn't pregnant but had told her family the story that she wanted to tell you."

He stopped for a moment and looked down at me.

I stared at him. What did she want to tell me?

Edward nodded " The night that we all went to the club I got a call from an unknown number. I answered it... I regret answering it so much, Bella... Anyways, I answered it and it was Tanya. She told me that she was going to the club and that I was to introduce her to everyone. She said that she had been watching both you and I and said that I had to get rid of you. Tanya said that if I didn't go along with dating her then she would tell you that I asked her to marry me and that she got pregnant, and I forced her to abort it. Then she did and I broke up with her anyways."

He paused a moment " I couldn't have you think that of me, but then I realized that if you knew me, really knew me like I thought you did. Then you would know it wasn't true."

My jaw was slightly dropped. I felt like an idiot for not letting him tell me this. The feeling of idiocity turned into sadness. We could of been together awhile ago if I just listened.

" I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you tried to tell me. I feel stupid and I feel so bad about everything that I've done..."

" Bella... please don't. Your not to blame. Sweetheart, she was behind this and I should of came to you first thing. I could of told you about this but I was just upset that she would tell everyone. I would rather break it off and make you upset then you hate me."

I nodded and bit my lip, holding back the tears. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his chest.

" Why did you leave that night?" he asked me.

" I couldn't face you. I was a coward."

He chuckled " No, your not. I just wish tht you would of left me a note or something."

" Edward... I've never felt in my heart that I deserved you and I know that you probably think it's stupid but I am just a girl and you are... Edward Cullen; the most amazing man I know and I just never thought we could be together."

He sighed " Bella, I see you how you see me. You're Bella fucking Swan; the most amazing women in the whole entire woman. You beat yourself up too much and you deserve me, Bella. We deserve eachother."

I smiled shyly at him

" To be together, we have to think as eachother as equals. Your not just some shy girl who blends in with the crowd, in my eyes you stick out like a huge sign in the middle of the road. Bella you are beautiful and you need to realize that your beauty is inside and outside."

I bit my lip " It's just... I have always had confidence issues and was picked on in school, which really didn't help. Then when I dated this guy, Marcus he cheated on me and then James. Then everything with you. It looked to me like you picked Tanya over me, and even though it wasn't your fault I still think in the back of my head that if a prettier woman came along, you would just leave. When I was cheated on I just felt like I wasn't good enough and the person had to find someone better."

He took my hand " I understand, I don't know how you feel, but I understand. You need to talk to me about your insecurities."

I nodded.

" But, Bella. I would never hurt you." he breathed

Tears fought to fall and I took a deep breath.

" I know that." I choked. " And I am sorry for being a bitch."

He chuckled " You are anything but."

----

For the rest of the night we talked and did nothing but. We learned alot about eachother and found we have similar music taste, Classical, Rock and etc. Edward and I hate rap and hip-hop, it's just rambling and ryhming music.

When it came to movies I liked Romantic Comedies. Edward, being a guy, likes Action, Comedy and Adventure. He endured Romantic movies he claimed.

He told me that his father's name was Carlisle and his mother, Esme. She was an interior designer and his father was a Surgeon at the local hospital. He had grown up here but was originally born in Chicago.

He devoured his icecream in a half hour and I barely made a dent in mine. The clock inched closer to midnight and I was excited. I hoped for a new year, a good year with no hurt or confusion.

Edward dug his spoon into my icecream and took a big bite. I shoved him away.

" STOP! I bought this no stealing." I scolded

He chuckled and tapped my nose. I took a long swig of the Sparking Grape Juice Edward retrieved for us and looked towards the television, seeing that there was only twenty seconds left towards the New Year.

" Hey, twenty seconds." I said quietly.

Edward snapped his attention towards the television and we watched quietly. People on the screen started screaming down from ten to one when there was only ten seconds left. My palms became sweaty as I realized that I may want to kiss Edward.

Would he want to kiss me? After all that has happened. I set my icecream down and sat back. Edward had a look of determination on his face and I stared, eyes glued to the television.

_10_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_9_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_8_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_7_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_6_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_5_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_4_

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

1

" HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I heard the loud voices of the television and the people in the apartment complex yell. The voices in the hallway echoed and then it was quiet for a moment. On the television showed some people kissing, others just screamed and yelled for the new year. I bit my lip nervously and saw Edward pinch the bridge of his nose out of the corner of my eye.

Edward and I looked towards eachother, want and confusion in the depths of our eyes. Slowly, I started to lean towards Edward. He seemed hesitant before leaning close also. For a moment he paused, his eyes flashing to my eyes and to my lips. The raw want to kiss him was eating me up on the inside.

" Can I..." he silently asked.

Without response I leaned forward and caught him in a kiss. I gasped at the electric shock and pulled him closer. Our lips moved in perfect sync and fit together perfectly. I felt his tongue along my lip and opened my mouth hesitantly but confidently.

It felt right.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my hands on his chest, pushing him onto his back. Our kisses quickly became passionate and fierce when I straddled his waist. His hands traveled down my back and to my ass.

At that moment the want to be with him was strong. I pried his hands off me and stood up. Rejection washed over his features and I grabbed his hand, helping him stand. I pressed a searing kiss to his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

" Let's take this to the bedroom." I whispered.

----

The rushing water noise awoke me in the morning, along with the soft music playing. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a familar white comforter wrapped around me. Blue and grey pillows were scattered all over the bed and there was feathers scattered, along with a battered pillow.

I reached my hands up and smiled when I felt no feathers.

When I turned over to see if Edward was there, he wasn't. But the shower was running. I ran a hand through my hair and wrapped the blanket around me. I stood up and made a quick search for my clothes.

How could I face him after last night?

This time we weren't drunk and I remembered _everything _from last night. It was passionate and I was a little embarassed to see him now.

The shower turned off and I started looking. All I had found was my bra and my sweat pants and top were nowhere to be seen. I huffed in frusteration and heard the door to the bathroom open. A sweet aroma wafted through the room and I breathed it in.

Edward was standing by the door, wearing nothing but a bath towel. He was wearing a smirk that could make my heart stop and his eyes were gleaming.

" Where do you think your going ?" he asked.

" I should probably... um... go. Alice and Rose and Em, Jasper. Food to make an... Yeah umm.." I stammered.

He rolled his eyes and walked forward. I backed away onto the bed and plopped down.

" I'm not letting you go. If I did it again then I would be stupid." he murmured, leaning down to kiss my neck.

I scrambled to the middle of the bed and Edward leapt on the bed next to me. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips softly. I ran my hands through his damp, bronze hair and smiled against his lips.

" You are my prisoner." he whispered.

I sunk into the bed with a sigh against his lips " Okay. Bring on the shackles." I whispered.

" So willing." he whispered back.

-----

After I was allowed to be free I escaped my apartment to shower and dress. I could stop the giddy jump and giggle when entering my apartment.

Finally!

Finally we were together and nobody would ruin it. We could be together! No Tanya, James or anybody to ruin the relationship we have.

Quick as lightning, I took a shower and dressed in nice clothes. I put on a pair of nice, dark wash skinny jeans and put on a blue v-neck sweater and my black boots with the three inch heel.I put them over my jeans and then hugged my legs, not looking like baggy leather.

I curled my hair and started with make-up. I did my best attempt of smokey eyes, Alice and Rose did them way better then me, and put a thin layer of moisturizer on. I smoothed red lipstick on my lips and topped it off with thin clear gloss.

Once I was finished I skipped upstairs to see Edward. I knocked on the door and he opened it quickly before grabbing me and shutting the door. He knocked the wind out of me by kissing me fiercely and pressing me against the door.

" Baby, slow down." I breathed against his lips.

His hands ran over my ribcage and his lips traveled down my neck. I pushed him away slightly and took in his appearance. He was wearing a pair of medium wash jeans, white nike's and a green button up with the sleeves rolled up.

" So... When are Carlisle and Esme picking the crew up at the airport?" I asked.

" Hmm. In about ten minutes. Then they should be here in about fourty five minutes."

I leaned forward and kissed his lips soundly. We stumbled towards the couch and he nearly dropped my onto the couch. Instead I sat him down and straddled his waist, kissing his lips fiercly.

---

In my mind, I had no idea how long we have been kissing. The clock was a look away but I couldn't stop kissing him. His lips were probably red from my lipstick but he seemed to not care. We were making up for loss time, that was my excuse.

I had not been able to be with him like this and being able opened many doors for us. Many doors...

When his hands traveled down to my bottom I let out a girlish giggle against his lips. His tongue dueled with mine for an immesurable amount of time. Our kisses were so intense, something that lacked when I kissed James or previous guys.

I kept my hands in his hair, playing with it and running my hands through it.

" HAPPY NEW.....year..." I heard a loud, familar voice say.

Edward and I basically shoved eachother away. Our lips disconnecting with a 'smack' and I stood up, smoothing my hair down. I looked at Edward and saw the smeared lipstick. I gave him a pointed look and he wiped it off with the back of his arm.

" Hey, everybody." I said hesitantly, mortified that Edward's mother and what I guessed was his father, Carlisle, saw that display.

Alice stared at me a moment before dropping her bags, screaming, and running into my arms.

" I MISSED YOU!" She screamed, along with Rose as they crushed me.

" Sorry to interupt sexy time with Eddie here, Bells." Emmett commented.

" YEAH! What the hell was that? I had no idea you were talking to eachother, let alone making out on his couch. Why didn't you give us the goods, Bella."

" Yeah, Bella." Jasper said with a smirk.

Esme and Carlisle just stood, Esme holding a casserole and wearing a hesitant smile.

" Nice to see you son, and who is this young lady?" Carlisle asked.

EPOV

This past day has been utterly perfect. Last night Bella and I had connected in such a intimate way and I just wanted to scream to the rooftops that she was mine. I hoped that she was mine. I had yet to ask her to be my girlfriend.

I had told her the whole story of what happened with Tanya and it felt as if a thousand pounds had been lifted off my chest. She knew and it was all okay now. There was no James or Tanya to get in the way of anything.

When the group showed up in the middle of our...little session it was embarassing. I would of rather told them we were together rather then them finding us in the position we were in.

" Nice to see you son, and who is this young lady." my father asked.

I shifted weight... " Um, dad. This is Bella...Bella Swan."

He quirked a brow and I looked away.

" Mother! You brought a casserole." I noted, trying to avoid a conversation about Bella and I.

Esme smiled and nodded " Of course. We couldn't come empty handed!"

I gave her a hug and she literally squeezed the life out of me. My father gave me a hug also and when letting me go I walked to Bella side. Like a fucking magnet or something. I couldn't be close enough.

" Food, such as fruit platters, cheese platters and a shrimp platter is all in the fridge. I have chips and snacks in the cabinets. Currently the chicken for the stir fry is marinating and I will start cooking around five. Now if you'll excuse me. Bella, a word."

She nodded and we went into my bedroom. Which wasn't seperated by a door but it wasn't like I was going to take her in the bathroom. Bella followed me and we sat on the side of my bed. She wiped lipstick off of me and kissed my cheek.

" That didn't go as planned..." she trailed off.

" I know. I probably should of just... not done what we did but they now know."

She nodded in agreement.

" Okay, now that, that is settled... What do I introduce you as? I don't want to call you my girlfriend and assume. But after last night we are definately not just friends."

" Edward, you sound like a nervous teenage boy. I want to be your girlfriend. I really want to be able to actually be with you, to give us a chance."

I leaned forward and sealed this conversation with a chaste kiss. After a minute we came back into the room. The food was already out and the television was on as they munched. I grabbed her hand and headed for the kitchen.

" Help me with the coconut shrimp?" I asked.

" Of course." she said, giving me a breath-taking smile.

I got out the sauce and coconut while the oil in the fryer bubbled and became hot. The sauce that the shrimp was dipped it was buttermilk and various seasonings, then it was rolled it coconut. Bella pushed her sleeves up and literally dug into the bowl of shrimp. She dipped it in the sauce and I rolled it in the coconut and popped it in the fryer. It sizzled loudly before calming. I put eight more in the fryer and let it sit for awhile until it was a gold, brown color.

I retreived a plate and put two folded paper towels on it. For the last thirty or so minutes we repeated the process of making the coconut shrimp until it was all finished and was set in the family room.

Bella sat down on the couch and I sat next to her, draping my arm around her shoulders as she leaned into me.

" Okay, so I want to hear how this started. De-tails!" Alice exclaimed.

BPOV

I fiddled nervously with my hands and Edward rubbed my shoulder.

" Well on Christmas Eve we had a little run in with his loud neighbor and he invited me in. We just kinda talked and I accidentally fell asleep here. Then last night I came over to talk about everything with Tanya and just where we stood. When it was midnight we just kinda kissed and it felt right. Tanya isn't here anymore and nothing is standing in the way of us being together and we agreed that we wanted a shot at being together and well that's it."

" So, Ed. Is she good in be-"

" EMMETT!" I yelled " Shut the hell up. Rose, control him."

Rose rolled her eyes and plopped down next to him. Alice scooted next to me and wrapped her arm around my waist. I knew exactly what she was going to say next. She said it each time that she as right...

" I am always right. Never bet against, Alice." she told me.

I ruffled her hair and she shoved at me. " Aw, don't like me messing with the hair?"

I reached over and completely messed her hair up, her struggling the whole time. She ran her hands through it, a scowl on her face. I just laughed at her.

" So, Bella. Ever tell Edward about the time you streaked through campus, singing Michael Jackson in broad daylight. You see, we were wish our good friends Angela and Ben and what we typically do is truth or dare. It was pretty cliche about the streaking thing but it was hilarious. She tripped so many times and even fell into the fountain by the rec hall." Alice explained.

I glared at her.

" What song?" Edward asked between chuckles.

" Don't Stop Til' You Get Enough." I muttered.

He kissed the top of my head and pulled me close. A dark blush spread across my cheeks and I hid my face.

" I would of loved to see that." he commented.

Rose laughed " It was comical... Bella was nuts in college. Like when she got drunk. The whole night she was wandering the dorm building and taking out the little peep-holes in the doors, completely smashed, and writing on the marker boards." Rose said.

" Shut up, Rosalie!" I exclaimed as she laughed.

" Cute, crazy, Bella." she sighed.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder. Tired and wanting sleep. I was excited to see all my friends but I didn't get much sleep last night and was exhausted.

" Go take a nap in my bed, sweetheart." Edward said quietly.

" My friends and your parents are here. I don't want to be rude."

" My parents live here and the others will be here until Wednesday. Just go take a small nap. I will wake you by dinner time, okay?"

With a sigh I stood. I pecked his lips before retreating to his room. I slipped my shoes off and curled up in his bed, it smelt of both him and I. When nestling my head in a pillow it smelled like him. I let out a content sigh and fell into a deep sleep, feeling happier then I have in a long time.

---

I awoke to the bed shifting on both sides. With a loud groan I shifted, hitting somebody's knees by accident.

" Wake up, Bella-bear." Rose said, using her nickname for me in highschool, and tapping my nose with her manicured finger..

My nose scrunched up and I hid my face in the pillow. Alice giggled next to me.

" So, how was last night, Miss. Bella?" Rose said.

I scowled.

" Bella, his bed completely reeks of you, along with sweat!" she exclaimed.

" I was napping and it was warm under the sheets."

They both rolled there eyes.

" Babe, we aren't stupid. How was it?" Alice said.

I groaned and blushed, burying my face deeper into the pillow.

" Amazing." I mumbled into the pillow.

They both squeeled and rolled around on the bed before stopping and getting off abruptly. I was about to ask them what was wrong when I was interupted by a familar, velvetly voice not far from me.

" What are we doing?" he asked.

" Ohhh, nothing. Maybe you can get Bella out of bed." They said before I heard their footsteps go father and farther away.

The bed sunk beside me and I felt a hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles. I lifted my head up and smelt something very delicious, it wasn't Edward, but the sweet smell of spices and peppers. My stomach growled hungrily and Edward chuckled beside me.

" I think that somebody is hungry." he told me.

" Mmm."

I felt his arms around me, pulling me out of the bed. I groped for the blankets and pillow but only got air. Edward tugged against me and pulled my body into his lap, cradling me like a small child.

" Sleep." I moaned.

He stood up, me still in his arms.

" Food." he argued, setting me down.

Wanting to make a bee-line for the bed, Edward grabbed me by the waist and swung me around, I laughed loudly and he let me go. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. When he started poking my lips with his tongue I pulled away.

" Later, Mr. Sexy." I told him before going back to the bed to put on my boots.

" Later, you say?" he asked.

I zipped up my boots and stood. I walked towards the living room and looked over my shoulder.

" Later." I assured him.

When I got into the living room everyone was lounging around the kitchen. I stood by the stove, taking in the delicious smell of peppers and chicken. On the small table was four plates and mashed potatoes were on the island. Edward poured the stir-fry into a dish and handed me a plate. I poured some on my plate, humming happily to myself as I did so. I took a huge scoop of mashed potatoes and grabbed a fork. Edward led me to the living room and sat down on the couch, I comfortably sat next to him and Carlisle and Esme.

" You guys are just so cute together!" Esme exclaimed.

----

The night went smoothly. We ate Edward's amazing stir fry and had Emmett clean up the dishes after dropping the pot of mashed potatoes. He whined the whole time. Around nine Carlisle and Esme decided to leave, claiming that they were tired.

When the door closed Alice darted to her bag, we all stared at her, confused. She pulled out a bottle and turned around. It was a bottle of vodka.

" Party time!"

**Authors Note- This long chapter is a change. You all deserved it! I got a quite shocking review and could use some love now! Please? If you click the button I will send you Edward and a bottle of vodka!**


	20. Drunken Replay, Hangover and Minor Fight

**Authors Note- All the nice reviews are amazing, you guys are clearly the best. I love you all more then you could ever realize.**

**I send Edward's to all of you and Vodka to the people who ****aren't**** underage. Haha, wouldn't want the young ones getting arrested!**

**Warning!- You may get sick with fluff, beware.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**ALSO!!!! Someone mentioned changing the rating to M. I know that I do write some intense kissing scene's but lemons will not be written, I am uncomfortable with writing them, because I am much like Eddie in the Twilight Saga. If it would to go further then I would change the rating (don't get your hopes up, makeout scenes are as far as I go)**

BPOV

I awoke to a horrible head ache, my mind pulsing. There was Christmas music playing from the distance I slowly sat up, my hand on the side of my head. Slowly I reached down and retrieved my panties, black lace boy shorts, and slipped them on. Feeling around I felt a shirt and grabbed it, Edward's button up. I slipped it on and buttoned it up, laying back.

Last night, oh last night was...crazy. With the dares and Spiderman sheets.

_Flashback._

_Alice had somehow convinced us to play truth or dare with the vodka. Edward retrieved the short glasses, happily going along with the childish game that became more adult. We sat in a circle, the bottle in the middle after filling the shots._

_" Okay, rules. If you don't want to do the dare or answer the question of truth then you drink. Since you don't want to answer the question or do the dare, you don't have to explain why you wont answer or why you wont do the certain challege...I'll start." Alice said " Okay, Jasper... Is it true that you lost your virginity at fourteen?"_

_Jasper glared at Emmett before looking at Alice. " Sweetie... Yes, okay. It was to this girl named, Gianna and she was a sophmore."_

_Edward and I looked at eachother and laughed quietly. Fourteen!_

_" Okay... Truth, Emmett, have you ever kissed a guy on the football team?"_

_We were surprised by the stupid, yet interesting questioned. He drowned the shot and we all stayed quiet. The rules stating that he didn't have to say why. It was slightly awkward before Emmett fired up a dare._

_" Okay, Rosalie dare...I dare you to... kiss Bella on the lips for five seconds."_

_Rosalie and I both rolled our eyes and leaned towards eachother. Her lips pressed against mine._

_" Mmmmmmmmm-wahhh." she said for effect as she pulled away._

_" That was really stupid, Emmett. Rose and I have been friends forever and at sleepovers we would peck eachother goodnight. Were like sisters." I stated._

_He shrugged " Still hott."_

_The game went on and I was thrown a few bad dares that I refused to do. Such as dance naked in Edward's apartment when he wasn't home at night, for the world to see through the glass wall. Don't draw the curtains while Edward and I... They wanted me to kiss Emmett, which I refused to do._

_After seven shots I was feeling a little tipsy. I was giggly and feeling very touchy feely with Edward. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose were perfectly fine. Most of them only drinking one or two shots. Edward however, not one._

_" Bella you are lightweight girl." Emmett stated as I let out an obnoxious giggle._

_" Okay! Bella. We all dare you to kiss, Edward. Actually kiss him."_

_Without hesitance I turned to Edward, who was wearing a satisfied smirk. I leapt into his lap and pressed my lips to his. He shoved his tongue down my throat and I rested my hands on his chest, pushing him onto the floor. Our lips moved furiously, our tongues battleing for dominance. When his hands slid down my back they protested._

_" Okay! Enough of that." Jasper shouted._

_" Yeah." Alice agreed as we kept kissing. After pulling us apart they stood and went to sit on the couch. I stood up and drunkily danced around the living room in the kitchen. When I went to the hall by the front door I opened a closet, it was a closet and there was a spider man sheet. With a loud squeal I grabbed it and tied it around my neck, letting it flow like a cape._

_" I ammm super spiderbella!" I announced proudly._

_I looked good!_

_I flew to the coffee table and stood, they were laughing below me. They were so jealous._

_" Spiderbella?" Emmett asked._

_" Don't underestimate my uber amazing powers Mr. Emmy footballer dude...or um...whatever! I am cool, be very jealous of my powers!"_

_I ran to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of mountain dew. When I got back to the living room they all stared at me creepily. _

_" EDWARD!" I screamed._

_He appeared from the bedroom, wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants. So hot..._

_" What's wrong spiderbella?" he asked._

_" THEY ARE STARING AT ME!" I exclaimed, pointing at their smug faces._

_I shook the bottle for a few seconds before opening it and pointing it towards them. Alice screamed when the soda splashed her and I felt someone grab me and throw the bottle, right into the sink._

_" Whoa there, women." Edward said._

_I giggled and stood ontop of the coffee table._

_" I want more vodka!" I announced, reaching for the bottle on the ground. Edward stole it before I could grab it._

_" Give it!" I yelled._

_Edward smiled " Sorry, sweetheart."_

_" I'll scream." I stated._

_He rolled his eyes. If he really thinks that I wouldn't do it..._

_I let out an ear-peircing scream that lasted a few seconds before Edward grabbed me yet again and put his hand over my mouth. I screamed into his hand and felt his lips on my neck, he laughed against it, blowing warm air against my skin._

_" Shh. Calm down, here." he said, giving me the bottle._

_I tipped it back and took three large gulps before Edward pulled it away and drank the small amount left. Maybe a fourth cup. He tossed out the bottle and got me off the coffee table once again._

_After about an hour I was still on high. I felt all tingly and the group kept laughing. Edward forced my cape off me, which I screamed and yelled at him about, even kicked his shin for. He didn't care._

_At one in the morning they all left the apartment to get some shut eye at my place. Once the door shut I jumped on Edward and kissed his lips, leading him to the bedroom. He gently tossed me on the bed and covered my body with his._

_" Edward." I hummed._

_He smiled and kissed my lips softly, his hand ghosting over my ribs._

_End flashback_

That was all that I had remembered from that night. There was a few fuzzy things but I didn't bother to try and remember. Suddenly Edward appeared from the living room and laid next to me.

" Hey, sweetie. You passed out last night."

"I know," I said, wiping the sweat off my forehead. My stomach started making this weird groaning noise and I felt the bile in my throat as my stomach twisted.

" E-E-Edward, I feel sick." I stuttered.

In that moment he ran me to his bathroom. I wretched into the toliet violently as Edward held my hair back. After throwing up twice I pulled away, wiping the sweat on my forehead.

" I think I'm-" I vomited again and felt Edward rubbing my back.

Tears streamed down my face as they always did when I vomited. Mashed potatoes didn't look good coming up then they did going down.

I spent the whole hour hunched over the toliet, tossing my biscuits repeatedly. My stomach felt like it was being twisted and squeezed the whole time, making me dry heave into the toliet. Edward tried his hardest to calm me down when I started to loose my breath and went pale.

" Okay, calm down, breath. Lets go lay down okay?" He said, scraping me off the floor and carrying me to the bedroom.

He laid me down on the bed and rested my head on his chest, running his hands through my hair and massaging my back. I heard the door open front the living room and footsteps reach closer to the bed. I knew it was Rose.

" Oh, Bella. Are you okay, girly?" Rosalie asked, sitting on the bed.

" She just spent the hour, nonstop wretching and dry heaving." Edward answered for me.

I felt her hand on my back. " Okay, we were going to see if you guys wanted to roam and go shopping but..."

" You guys can go. I am just going to take care of super spiderbella here."

A small smile came to my face.

" Alright. Bye, guys. Nice undies, Bella!" Rose said before scampering off.

Edward wrapped the sheet around my body and slowly stood. I latched onto his arm and shook my head.

" I'm going to get some sprite to calm your stomach down, okay?"

" 'kay." I rasped, sounding like glass in a garbage disposal.

I put my head on the cool pillow and sighed with happiness. When Edward returned he had a can of sprite and a straw. He helped me sit up and put the straw in my mouth. I drank the cool liquid slowly and felt it soothe my throat.

My head rested on his shoulder as I sipped slowly. When I finished he took the can and we laid back down.

It felt nice to have somebody care for me like this. To hold me and comfort me. Him holding my hair back while I threw up must of been gross, but he did it for me like it was nothing. I draped me arm over his waist and restled my head in the pillow. Edward held me against him and I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

------

April 13th

Friday

Same Year (2007)

-------

" Time to wake up, spiderbella." I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

I let out a loud groan and rolled over in his warm bed. He chuckled and ripped the blankets from my body.

" Cold!" I screeched, stealing them back from his loose grasp.

Edward wore a huge smile. Did he really like me stark naked and freezing cold?!

" You have to get to work and I have to get to class. So it's time for you to get up."

I glared at him and clutched the sheets to my chest. He leaned forward and kissed my lips sweetly. I pulled him closer by his shirt and tried to deepen the kiss. He pulled back and gave me a stern look.

" Bella," he started.

" You can't boss me around."

" I'm older."

" Cheap shot. Your not my dad, Edward."

He smirked " This would be very wrong if I was."

I laughed without humor and laid back down. I knew that I had to send the papers off today and finish my front page article. It was more fun to lay in Edward's bed all day though.

We always sleep together now. Whether it was my apartment or his, I prefered his. It felt weird sleeping in an empty bed. I normally sneaked in around nine. Though he wasn't home because he was a studying freak. He got into bed around ten and then forced me away in the morning. This particular day, did not want to get out of bed. Frankly, I was exhausted.

" Please, let me sleep?"

" It's my bed, therefor I can kick you out of it."

I stared up at him and gave him the most seductive smile I could " But you wouldn't." I whispered.

He groaned " Don't do that to me!" he exclaimed.

I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed a tiny kiss on my neck before pulling away.

" Dress and get out of here."

" Well, if you don't want me here." I trailed off, reaching for my clothes.

The conversation then got serious. I slipped on my shorts and pulled my tanktop over my head.

" Bella, I was kidding."

" Were you? I mean I know I am around alot, but if you like having your space then... Nevermind, I'll just see you later." I told him, grabbing my grey hoodie and zipping it up halfway as I walked into the living room.

" Sweetheart, don't leave."

I sighed " What do you want. Do you want me to stay? Go? Come around less? When you figure it out, talk to me."

I opened his front door and closed it behind me, making a sprint to the stairs. I walked down them quickly and dug my key out of my pocket. Loud footsteps were behind me and I shoved the key into the hole. I walked in quickly and slammed the door, making sure it was locked.

With a frusterated sigh I got into the shower. I dressed in a pencil skirt and a simple blouse with my pumps, not really wanting to bother with anything elaborate. I did my hair, makeup and brushed my teeth. Once I ate a quick breakfast I was out of there, making sure that I left before Edward did.

I took the elevator down and got into my car quickly.

----

Jane bounced into my office, holding a little bundle in her arms. Her baby was born October 26th and was now a little over five months. She was an adorable baby with her mothers black hair and fathers hazel eyes.

I stood up and gave a smile " How's little, Rachel?" I asked.

" Good, as cute as ever. I hope you don't mind I brought her with me, the sitter is sick and Demetri had to go to work."

" It's fine, really." I assured her.

" Want to hold her?" she asked.

I stared at my laptop warily before looking at her. " Sure. Why not."

When she handed Rachel to me she let out a happy screech. I smiled and let her sit in my lap.

" She is so adorable."

Jane smiled and took a seat " I bet you want one with Mr. Sex-on-a-stick."

I sighed " Maybe.."

She frowned " What's wrong?"

" Nothing. We just had a stupid fight about us being together to often. I slept over at his place and he was trying to get me up, and I just said that if he didn't want me over so much then to tell me. I don't want to be clingy, god knows thats not attractive." I said, kissing the top of Rachel's head.

Jane laughed " Demetri and I had the fight once. We were in the early stages of our relationship and he made comments about me being over so much. I just told him that if he wanted space then I would just leave. We made up the next day and just admitted that we always wanted to be together, I moved in that month. It was a little soon but I knew we were meant to be."

" I just...love him so much. I don't like fighting, we have had enough of that."

" Does he know you love him?"

I shook my head " I don't want to spook him."

" Just tell him, saying it could make all the difference. Bella, I knew you loved him the moment you spoke about him. Now you got a picture of you guys on your desk and he sends you flowers and pops in unexpectedly with food and shit. An-"

" Am I interupting?" A familar velvetly voice spoke.

Jane turned her head. " See!"

I smiled and handed Rachel back to her after giving her a kiss on her tiny cheek. Jane took her from me and slipped out of the room. Edward walked forward, holding a cup of coffee in his hands. He set it on my desk and came behind it, leaning on it.

" We need to talk. It's been two hours and it's driving me crazy."

" You should be in school." I scolded, sounding like his mother.

He chuckled " Sorry, mom... Come on, super spiderbella. Baby?"

I looked away from him, typing on my laptop. After a minute he seemed to be annoyed. He grabbed it from me, saved the document and shut it down.

" Edward, I have articles to send out for the paper that needs to be printed tonight." I said, raising my voice.

He stood me up and put his arms around me, my arms limp at my side.

" Baby, I want you around. All the time. In the morning I hate waking you up because seeing you sleep in my bed is just... the best sight I have ever seen besides, you know what. I like coming home early and seeing you running my apartment wearing underwear and tanktops, just cleaning my apartment or making me dinner. I love you, Bella, with everything I am.I have loved you since the first time I saw you."

I swear this guy made me as emotional as a pregnant women.

" I love you, too, Mr. Sexy."

I felt his smile against my neck as I wrapped my arms around him. He lifted me up by bending his back and my feet left the ground. I moved my arms so they were around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my thighs so we were level.

" Your, too, tall."

" Your, too, short."

" I'm five four."

" Six one."

I laughed and wriggled out of his grasp. He set me down and I sat in my leather chair.

" You look so hot behind that desk, Miss. Swan."

I rolled my eyes and booted up my laptop " Get to class."

He smiled and leaned down. " I never got a kiss."

My hand went up to cup his face and I pressed his lips to mine gently. Our lips moved gently against eachothers, our tongues mingling sweetly. His hands ghosted over my cheeks and into my hair. It was a little more short then it used to be, now three inchs belw my shoulders and still a little curly. My hands were still resting on his cheeks as we kissed slowly but passionately. He started to slow the kiss and pulled away slowly.

" Don't leave." I breathed.

" I wish I didn't have to, baby. Come over later. It's the weekend and you don't have to work, we can just relax."

" As much fun as that sounds I can't, sorry." I said.

The look on his face was priceless. A mix between confusion and sadness.

" I was kidding. I'll be there before you and make sure to only wear my panties and tanktop." I promised

He kissed me quickly " Your not very funny,"

I shrugged.

" Bye, spiderbella. I love you." he said before slipping out of the room.

----

Before going to his apartment I went to the grocery store to pick up a few things. I didn't strip to my undies and tanktop. I wore a pair of medium wash jeans, white tanktop and a pink and white striped sweater with the buttons un done. It fell to my hips, making a more comfortable look.

I fried up some chicken on the stove, it was breaded in a garlic and paprika mixture. Once it was fried I put it in a metal pan and glazed lemon juice over it and put it in the oven. Music blared in the backround. Sounding like the new Down song by that Jay Sean dude.

" Baby don't worry, you are my only, no need to worry even if the sky is falling down, down, down." I sang as I danced around, stirring the softening potatoes

Suddenly I felt two hands on my hips. I jumped about a foot in the air and screeched, my hand over my heart.

" Hey, sweetheart." he whispered.

" Fuck, Edward. You scared the shit out of me." I said, turning around the face him.

" Ohh, do you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?" he asked.

I smirked " So, I'm not a lady, who cares. And yes, I do kiss my boyfriend with this mouth." I stated before winding my arm around his neck.

I pulled him down for a kiss which was about to go to the bedroom when I heard a sizzle in the oven. I jerked away from him and took the chicken out of the oven. I prepared the mashed potatoes and made plates for Edward and I, also including the green beans.

He dragged me over to the couch and plopped me down, flipping on some random channel. He speared the chicken into his mouth and moaned.

" That, is good stuff. I knew there was a reason I loved you, baby."

I slapped his arm and dug in. I hadn't eaten anything but breakfast and was dying for food. When I finished by two peices of chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans I started stealing some of Edward's food, which he protested.

" Hey, girl! This is my food. You don't make enough then deal. I am starving."

I frowned at him and leaned forward to a kiss. Secretly I stabbed my fork into his green beans whilst kissing him and pulled away quickly and shoved the fork in my mouth.

" Your such a pig. No stealing food, Isabella."

" Oooh, am I in touble?" I asked, stealing a peice of chicken from his plate. He smacked me with his fork and I yelped.

" Ow! You hurt me! I call that abuse."

He finished eating and I left him alone, just stealing little forkfuls of mashed potatoes. He didn't really get to eat any so when he finished I came back with a plate of them.

" Those for you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and sat down. I put some on the fork and put it to his mouth, he opened carefully and I put the fork in his mouth. He clamped down and pulled back slowly. Who knew feeding him would be so hot.

" Thank you." he mumbled with a mouthful of food.

I put some in my mouth and continued to feed him. When the plate was empty I put it in the sink and went back over to him. As I was about to sit next to him he grapped my hips and set me on his lap. Edward shifted around, moving so that his back was against the armrest and I was between his legs.

He slid my sweater off and traced little circles and patterns on my arms.

" I love you." he whispered in my ear.

" You, too, Mr. Sexy."

----

After an hour of television Edward and I got up and went to his bedroom. I put my sweater on his chair, along with my jeans and crawled into bed with him. He played with the hem of my tanktop before slipping it off and wrapping his arms around me; chests smashed against eachothers.

We fell asleep fairly quick, relishing in the free time that we had together. I was so glad that I had him now,

**Authors Note- Aw... So I am very sad to say that this is the last chapter. BUT! There is most definately a EPILOGUE. This story is coming to and end and so is Forbidden, I am very sad but I have so many new Ideas's guys. Soooo many. For like ten more stories.**

**Until the Epilogue my loves!**


	21. Epilogue

**Authors Note- Welcome to the Epilogue. After I post this and Forbidden, then I am officially done as of writing chapters for current stories. Have so many new idea's! **

**Sorry for lateness, I wanted to update earlier but then I got caught up in playing DDR 2 yesterday, for five hours. No joke. Time flies when your jumping around on a mat with blue and pink arrows!**

**READ NOTES BELOW!**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer? Phff, I don't own Twilight, if so; I would lock Eddie in a room with EA and of course I would steal Carlisle!**

**You are in for a long ride. I mean it. I wanted to treat you guys to something huge. This is mostly just bits of their life together. Enjoy this and thank me because it took forever to get all together**

BPOV

" Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Cullen as your lawful wedded husband. To have, to hold, in sickness and in health. For richer or poorer as long as you both shall live. If so, say; I do."

" I do."

" And do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, take Isabella Maria Swan to be your lawful wedded wife? To have, to hold, in sickness and in health. For richer or poorer as long as you both shall live. If so, say; I do."

" I do."

" Now by the power invested in me I now pronounce you man, and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Edward curled his arm around my waist and dipped me down. His soft ruby lips pressed against mine, sealing our promise of loyalty to eachother. I kissed him back with all of the love that I held for him, pouring my heart and soul into this one single kiss.

He had to end the kiss, much to my dismay, and righted me on the white death-traps. Edward gripped my hand in his and placed a kiss on my finger, where my wedding band now lay. We faced our friends and family's with smiles on our faces and took our first steps as husband and wife.

My mother immediatly stood, her eyes red from tears, and enveloped me in a tight embrace. Edward let go of my hand and embraced his own mother.

" I'm so happy for you, Bella."

" Thanks, mom."

Once I was released by my mother Alice and Rose jumped at me, tacking me with their bodies.

" I can't believe you are finally married. And to Edward! I remember when we all first met, and they stood us up and I went bat shit crazy!" Alice shrieked

I smiled " Basically. Next it's you and Jasper."

A smile lit up her already happy features. Rose bumped shoulders with me, " I'm next, too! Em and I still need to get through this pregnancy, maybe then we can finally get married." Rose exclaimed, patting her now growing belly.

I smiled at my friend " You guys are going to be amazing parents."

" Duh!"

----

Finally we were able to escape from the family and reached the reception hall. Edward was holding my hand tightly and all of a sudden he made a bee-line to the right and opened a door, shoving us in quickly and pushing me against the wall of the tiny room. There was a huge bay window and a big white couch against the cream walls.

" Shouldn't we save this for the honeymoon." I breathed and he backed me up in the direction of the plush couch. I fell ontop of it and my dress went limp against it. Edward jumped ontop of me and took my lips with his, kissing me passionately as his hands roamed my stomach.

" What's the fun in that, angel?" he asked.

I giggled and kissed his neck " Umm, I really don't know."

We spent the next ten minutes making-out on the couch, nobody came to find us but we could hear footsteps as people entered the area.

Suddenly I heard the door open and we looked up to see Emmett, a very amused look on his face. He was standing next to Jasper who looked like he wanted to laugh.

" Get the fuck out!" Edward yelled.

" Dude, getting your groove on in the beginning of the wedding reception? You guys are just insatiable, get off the couch!" Jasper scolded.

" Hey! This is our wedding." Edward stated.

I rested my hands on his chest and reached up to kiss his neck. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine once again.

" Go away." Edward growled.

" Edward! You best get out here! People are wondering where you both are and unless you want me to call people over, you best let go of Bella and get out here." The familar voice of his mother scolded

" Must you people scold me?" Edward asked, standing out and holding his hand out to me.

He brought me forward and ran his fingers through my loose curly hair, fixing the mess. I smoothed my white dress down and followed Edward out. When we walked into the reception room everyone was staring straight at us.

" I present to you. Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." A loud voice announced as we walked hand-in-hand towards the dance floor. Soft music played in the backround and we stood to face eachother in the middle of the floor. His left arm curled around me and his right hand held my left. I put my right hand on his shoulder and he went forward as I stepped back.

Even though I am horrible at dancing Edwared twirled me around, bringing me close when I was about to trip. It was good that the dress went to the floor because nobody could see how my ankles were shaking and how unbalanced I was.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck when the song had ended. He bent backwards and my feet were off the ground.

" I love you."

" You, too." I replied as he set me on my feet.

Louder, upbeat music played and Edward and I went to our table. He pulled my chair out for me and sat next to me, holding my hand tightly in his as he stared into my eyes. I knew from that moment on that we _would _be together, forever. Nobody would ever stand in the way of our happiness.

-----

" Edward, time to get up." I whispered quietly into his ear.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his side.

" Do I have to?" he asked

I sighed " You went through four years and then got your masters. I think it's time to get up and get ready for your first day of work."

" Do I sound like a girl if I say I feel nervous?"

My head shook and I laughed " No. But you will do fine. When you get nervous just make sure you don't stutter."

" Haha." he said unhumorously.

" I will be right here when you get back." I stated.

" Naked and in bed?"

I slapped his arm " I'm wearing clothes right now. And no, not in this place. We have so much to unpack in the house and I am taking today and tomorrow off."

He smirked and leaned forward to kiss my cheek. " Okay, then I guess I can get up."

I wrapped my arms around his neck " You'll be fine, promise."

" I think I need a little more reasurance." he mumbled.

He leaned forward and kissed my lips swiftly. " Love you,"

" I love you, too!" I said enthusiasticly as he stood

I laid in bed for a few more minutes while Edward was in the shower. Reluctently I got out of our warm bed and trudged downstairs to get some coffee. The pot was already steaming and filled and I poured two cups and prepared Edward's and mine.

He came down the stairs wearing a pair of black slacks, a blue with white stripped button up, tucked in and a pair of dress shoes.

" Oh, Professor Cullen looks fancy." I commented as he took a sip of his coffee.

" I do, do I Mrs. Cullen."

I cringed " Don't say that, I feel old."

He laughed and took a seat and the box filled table. I smiled at him and sipped my coffee as I sat on the couch. Edward patted his lap and I hopped off the counter and sat in his lap.

" Your not old. I'm old. Now what are you going to be doing. Work doesn't call for you most the time since you are the boss and I will be gone."

" Well, I am here to take care of the house and make babies."

He rolled his eyes " This is not the 1800's. Though a little Bella would complete this house."

I rested my head on his shoulder " One of these days, professor."

----

After Edward left I was bouncing around the house, music blaring from my iPod doc as I put things in new places and moved furniture around. It was good that Edward wasn't here to listen to me singing. I would even call it singing, more like screaming.

When out of breath I went to the almost empty fridge and grabbed a can of coke. I drowned half the can before going back into the living room. The clock inched closer and closer to six, which is when he is completely finished for the day. I was so excited to hear about his first day as a Piano teacher at Julliard. He had been held up for a year, trying his hardest to make sure he was ready for the job. It took them awhile to get back to him about the job but at the end of the summer he got a call and was in for the job.

He was so excited, but also nervous. Like me, he started to stutter and shake when he is nervous, which is kinda hard to hide but I knew he would do great.

We had gotten married July 6, 2008 and it was now August 17, 2009. My Birthday was coming soon and I was inching towards thirty. Of course Edward turned thirty last June. He said that we needed to start making babies before he gets too old.

The boxes in the living room, labeled as 'living room' were slowly starting to lower as I hung pictures on the wall and mixed our books together on the shelves, alphabetically of course. The television was already on the entertainment center, movies in the cabinets around it.

Ontop I set tall candle sticks and little glass bobbles we owned.

" Now, the party don't start til I walk in. Don't stop, make it pop Dj blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'm a fight til we see the sunlight. Tick tock, on the clock but the party don't stop. Whoa- oh oh oh. Whoa- oh oh oh**." **I sang as I cleaned the mantel.

I sang the chorus over and over, but there was a weird tapping noise behing me. I spun around and saw Edward trying to copy my moves.

" YOUR HOME!" I exclaimed, jumping into his arms. He stumbled for a moment but caught me.

" Sometimes you act like such a teenager. Nice dance moves by the way. If you want to keep shaking you ass then be my guest."

I rolled my eyes " Maybe later. How was work?"

" Good. Everything went quite well."

" Told you. Now I need you to help me with the chandelier. It's as dirty as hell and I need you to hold the ladder so I don't fall." I said, tapping the ladder.

" Of course, go right up princess."

When I was on the highest one Edward's hand wasn't hold me, but holding my ass. It was distracting as I cleaned the crystal with the cleaner. Once I finished Edward moved his hands to my waist and lifted me up, as if I were only a pound, and set me on the floor. I stumbled a moment before standing straight.

" Dinner? I brought chinese." he commented.

" Then what are we still doing here?"

Edward and I ate dinner on the rug in the family room. The new furniture still wrapped in plastic. We curled up against it and stared at his laptop that was playing an episode of Supernatural. Since we haven't gotten Directv out here there was no television.

Around eight Edward and I headed upstairs to bed.

------

I felt his hand on the small of my back as we stared down at the counter. We were both nervous as hell. This would determine a huge part of our life, this was a life changing situation, no going back.

We had only been settled in the house for four months, and I felt things were going a tad quickly for me. Edward had told me that we weren't ready, and I wasn't. We have been through alot but I needed maybe a few more months. I loved going to clubs and drinking. I couldn't do that if I was pregnant. Having a baby was a big responsibility. But whatever the tests say, I would love that baby.

Last week I hadn't gotten my period and I just thought it was from stress from moving to a house. I had spent my time either working, or unpacking. Only getting four hours of sleep. When Edward came home I sometimes passed out on the couch while we watched television in the family room.

Edward's breathing was uneven and I took his hand.

" Whatever they say, it will be great. Okay?"

I looked up at him, trying to swallow back the nervs. I felt like I wanted to throw up, I was nervous and shaky.

" Yeah."

After the five minute timer went off Edward shut it off and tossed it somewhere. I gripped his arm and stared up at him, a pleading look in my eyes and I spoke my next words carefully.

" You tell me." I pleaded.

With a deep breath he looked down at the three different brands of pregnancy tests. I heard a huge sigh.

" Negative, all of them." he breathed.

I felt a huge weight off my chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was hesitant but put his arms around me. I glanced up at him.

" What?" I asked, worried.

Edward shrugged "I don't know. I was kinda getting used to the idea."

" I'm sorry." I whispered quietly, dropping my arms from around him.

" No! Bella, it's fine. I can honestly say that I am not completely ready, and I don't think you are either."

He took me back into his arms and lifted me up into his arms. I curled my body around his and clawed at him when he lay me down on our bed. He pried my hands off him and put the fleece blanket around me.

New York in the winter is disastrous, example; When Edward and I had a sleepover on Christmas Eve. The snow and wind had put out the power, which was a good thing because it helped Edward and I slowly become closer. Only for us to officially get together on New Years.

" I'll be right back." he said before kissing my forehead and leaving.

I took deep breaths and assured myself things were okay. We weren't ready just yet, but we would eventually get there.

Edward came back with two glasses of wine, he handed me a glass and I sipped it slowly and he got into bed. I felt his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close.

" Don't worry. When the time is correct then we can try."

I nodded and finished off my drink quickly.

" Be careful there lightweight." he chuckled.

I reached for his glass and he handed it to me. With a long chug I handed it back, feeling my body relax a little. I didn't feel as tense. Good thing we kept wine in the house.

He flipped on the television and we curled up together in bed, stealing chaste kissess when commericals played and during the show. A tiny giggle escaped me on my fourth glass of wine and Edward stared down at me.

EPOV

I stared down at Bella seeing that she had stole, and drank my glass of wine. She drank most of my first and I went to get more for us. Now she was giggling and looking positively tipsy. I kissed the tip of her nose and felt her try to get up.

My arms wrapped around her, holding her closely as she squirmed.

" I wanna get up!" she exclaimed.

" Bella, don't be stubborn. Just go to sleep, alright."

I turned off the television and put the remote on the table. She put her hands under the covers and her hands started to wander, starting at my abdomen. I grabbed her hands in mine and she giggled, trying to break free.

" Bella," I warned " Please just try and sleep."

" You don't want me?" she said, tears filling up.

I shook my head " Sweetheart, your a little drunk."

She hiccuped and I chuckled quietly.

" Stop," hiccup " laughing, Jerkusmalerkus."

I laughed again at the name she gave me, wrapping my arms around her waist. Her hands went down my back and landed on my backside. I groaned and shook my head. She was most definately drunk and needed to get to sleep. I wasn't going to until she fell asleep.

She could molest me in my sleep, I thought.

After moving her hands to her side I kissed her cheek " Come on, I know your tired."

I felt myself slipping into unconsiousness but tried to stay awake. It'd been a long day so I was exhausted. Plus I hadn't gotten much sleep last night and needed to make up for it. Shouldn't of gotten Spiderbella drunk, might turn her back to Spiderbella.

Suddenly I felt myself behind shoved onto my back. Bella sat on my lap and I rested my hands on her hips, trying to keep her still.

" Angel, I am so tired. Please, just lay down for me." I said, half-asleep.

" Come on! Time to get up and dance." she exclaimed.

Bella stood up above me and started bouncing on the bed. I groaned, why in the hell do I allow wine in the house, especially when Bella is already off the wagon at three glasses. My body flopped around until I sat up and grabbed her waist. I dragged her down onto the bed and tackled her down onto her back.

A loud giggle excaped her " Heeeyyy,"

" Sleep." I said, slumping against her.

" HEAVY!" she all but screamed.

I jumped off her and laid on my back, dragging her next to me. She thrashed around and I finally just let her be and closed my eyes.

" Edward," she whispered in my ear.

" Hmm?"

" No sleeping!" Bella yelled loudly.

" Yes! Sleep, my angel."

She slumped against my back and pressed her chest against my back. I closed my eyes as she dragged her body over my back and landed next to me, she let out a small yelp as she fell right onto the floor with a thump.

" Are you okay?!" I exclaimed looking down.

Bella was curled in a ball, laughing uncontrolably. I chuckled and reached down to pick her up. She winced when she reached back and touched her ass.

" Ouch! Tender!" she said.

I reached my hand back and rubbed her ass for her. She was still laughing for about ten minutes until she calmed down, now looking very tired. She draped her arm across my body and rested her head in the crook of my neck, Bella was already passed out not a minute later.

I put my arm around her and finally succumed to sleep, holding my angel.

------

BPOV

" Seriously! I can't believe it. I am so happy for them! Why didn't Alice call me" I said as I stirred the cranberries.

" No idea. Jasper called me this morning, panicked about the situation. I got him to calm down though." Edward explained.

I smiled " Well I hope he gets the little boy he wants. I bet Alice want's to go shopping, stat."

" Probably."

" BELLA! WHY IS THERE CONDOMS IN YOUR PURSE!" I heard my mother yell from upstairs.

Edward's gaze flashed to mine as I looked at him. Why in the hell was she going through my purse. It may be Thanksgiving but I was not going to be thanking her for that.

" STRAWBERRY FLAVORED?!"

I let go of the wooden spoon and ran upstairs to my old bedroom. My mother was fishing through my purse, taking out the condoms. I ran over to her and snatched back my purse, shoving the condoms back into it.

" Mom! Why are you going through my purse, and Edward's stuff!" I exclaimed.

She stopped and stood up, a curious look on her face.

" Strawberry flavored? Really, sweetie? And glow in the dark?" she asked.

" None of your buisness, mother. Why in the heck do you care anyways. I am not going to talk about my sex life!"

Renee pouted " Just small details."

" No!" I said sternly, shoving my purse into my bag.

I zipped Edward's shut after folding a few of his messed up clothes adn turned to her.

" He would not appreciate this!"

" Pish posh, Edward loves me."

" Not as much as me." I said in a sing-song voice.

She glared and sighed " If I was younger."

" Ew!"

I ran downstairs into the kitchen and saw Edward wearing my apron and stirring the cranberries. Renee was still upstairs so I took the oppurtunity to wrap my arms around him, placing a kiss on his lips. His hands rested on my hips and deepened the kiss. Tongues twisting together and hands grabbing at eachother. I tilted my head to the side and moved my hands to his cheeks, kissing him deeper.

His arms wrapped under my ass and lifted me up so I was level with his face. My eyes shut on their own accord as he kissed me sweetly.

After a moment I heard a throat clearing. Edward set me down abruptly and I ran a hand through my hair. My mother stood in the doorway, staring at our little display.

" And how long have you been there?"

" Only a few seconds." she said, faking innocence.

Edward turned red and looked away. I reached on my tip toes and kissed his cheek.

" Love you."

" You, too, Angel."

I smiled at the nickname and rested my head on his shoulder. Listening to the cranberries pop in the pot as he stirred them. The door slammed and my mother scampered off to meet Phil in the foyer.

My arm wrapped around Edward and I leaned against his side. He kissed the top of my head and reached for the glass container. After pouring the popped cranberries in, I washed the pot for him and he put the cranberries in the fridge.

Renee had yet to come back so Edward and I curled up on the couch. He plopped me down on his lap, wrapping his strong arms around my waist and placing little kisses on my neck.

" Oh, enough you two." Renee chided.

Edward stopped and tilted his head to rest on my shoulder. Just the little things he did just reminded me of how much he loved me.

I moved out of his lap and sat next to him, his arm shifting to wrap around me. Renee and Phil sat across from us, holding hands.

" So, how is the new job, Edward?" Renee asked swiftly.

" Good, everything has been going great."

I giggled " Why don't you tell her about your admirer." I suggested

" Admirer?"

Edward groaned loudly " It's this eighteen year old girl, Kate Goldwin. I swear she is so obvious when flirting. Reminds me of a slightly smarter, Tanya. Just ughh." Edward complained.

I smiled " Tell them what she did."

A loud sigh escaped him " It was just before break. Okay, so I walk in the classroom. Everyone is seated but they have assignments to hand in. They come in a line to my desk and hand me each one. Kate was last and she 'accidentally' drops her paper. She is wearing this neon pink skirt and a green top that is too tight, basically looking trashy and topping it off with five inch heels. So she bends over and is wearing no underwear. I had no fucking clue and saw cellulite on the back of her thighs. When she stood straight she smiled at me, I just laughed and grabbed the paper. She looked about to cry and I felt bad, I couldn't help it though. I am twelve years older and she is hitting on me, wearing no underwear and there is snow on the ground."

My mothers mouth dropped " You better not of looked on purpose." she said sternly.

Edward paled " Um...most definately not. Bella is it for me and some desperate girl would not lead me astray."

Renee smiled in satisfaction and Edward stared down at me lovingly. He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose.

" And your not worried about this girl?" Phil asked.

My head turned abruptly at the question " I trust Edward. We learned from mistakes and I know that he will never leave me." I told him without missing a beat.

" I would never." Edward whispered in my ear.

A wide smile spread across my face and I looked at him once again. " I love you,"

" You, too, Angel. I love you so much, never forget."

" Never."

I heard a fake gag and looked at my mother. She could act like a five year old when she really wanted to. I was always the grown up. Making sure the fridge was filled and the bills were paid. I was never a teenager. I was born middle-aged. By eight I would make my own dinner and do alot of the chores.

My mother was off doing some random obsesssion of the week. Scrapbooking, pottery, jewelery making, quilting, gardening. There was a number of things and I could go on forever. She was scatter-brained and sometimes a little crazy, but I still loved her.

She was a little in people's buisness, like my sex life, and was just putting her nose where it didn't belong. When I was fourteen I remember her going through my drawers, looking for cigarette's or drugs. I was so pissed at her for a few days until she finally apologized for not trusting me.

I rolled my eyes and squeezed Edward's hand.

" Don't act like such a child." I commented.

She scoffed " I am your mother, you are the child."

Edward looked at me, amusement shining in his eyes. I stood up and looked at my mother.

" I had dinner to tend to. Edward?"

Edward immediatly stood and followed me.

" WHIPPED!" My mother yelled.

I ignored her. She reminded me so much of Emmett. Annoying and sometimes obnoxious. I should definately introduce them sometime. They would probably become best friends. I knew she never met him at the wedding because she was too busy eating orderves and trying to dance with Edward.

My mother had always had a thing for Edward and Jasper. I remember seeing pictures of them in her bedroom. She hid them in a desk beside her bed so Phil wouldn't notice them. I find it a little bit disturbing that my mother has a fan girl crush on my husband. He is a former football player but still never forgotten. Hell, pictures were taken of me when I was just walking to work.

When we first married Edward had said that it was kinda a package deal. I loved him so I could deal with the pictures. He dealt with me, and that is saying something considering I can be a bitch, and I admit it.

" I am not!" Edward exclaimed

" Yes you are." I said quietly.

" Okay, just a little."

I gave him a pointed look and he sighed.

"That's a lie. I follow you like a lost puppy sometimes and I do whatever you want." he stated

" It doesn't mean anything bad. I am whipped, too. I fucking feed you on weekends when I make you breakfast in bed. Normally it's the other way around."

He opened the oven and looked at the turkey.

" Well, you take care of me. I enjoy that. But I like taking care of you, too."

I put both arms around him and he kissed my forehead, inhaling my scent at the same time.

" You smell good."

A loud laugh escaped me " Okay, Edward."

He released me and rolled his eyes.

----

Later that night, after we shared our Thanksgiving dinner, and after I laughed while Phil made a prayer. We all went into the living room and watched a movie of my mother choice. It was no surprise that she forced us to watch Step Brothers.

Edward and I were bright red through the movie and at some point, he laid his head in my lap, his face facing my stomach. You would think that guys would enjoy this shit but Edward could be so shy sometimes. When we watched Knocked Up with the group, he left when the girl was giving birth.

"Um, mom. Maybe we should watch a more family comedy or something."

Her gaze snapped to me, then Edward.

" Isabella, tell me he is asleep."

I rolled my eyes. Her mind was just so pure...

I ran my hands through his hair and felt him growl against my stomach.

" No, he isn't. But this movie is just... Turn it off!" I exclaimed.

She scowled and Phil came back into the room, holding popcorn and Dr. Pepper for my mother. I sighed and Edward shifted on the couch for a moment before settling down. I grabbed the quilt from the back of the couch and draped it over him.

" Don't want to fall asleep." he mumbled.

" Just sleep," I murmured in his ear, placing a kiss beneath it.

I endured the movie and Edward started snoozing after I told him to sleep. He had wrapped his arms around my hips and his head was slightly propped up on my stomach. My hands raked through his thick hair during the movie, trying to keep my mind off of some of the parts that came on.

When it was finally over Renee stood " Are you going to your bedroom?"

I thought about it for a moment " I don't think so. It depends if he wakes up or not."

She nodded, turned off the television and headed upstairs with Phil.

Suddenly Edward sat up and I dropped my hands from his hair, surprised.

" Finally," he groaned " That was torture." he stated, leaning forward to catch my lips in a kiss.

His arms moved up to wrap around my waist and he lowered me to the couch, kissing me deeply. I slipped my right leg through both of his legs and put my hands on his shoulders as he trailed wet kisses up and down my neck.

" We could of just said we were tired and went upstairs." I breathed.

" Too obvious."

I pressed his lips to mine and kissed him deeply, but gently. His tongue massaged mine expertisely as his hands held my face to his.

" I'll always love you, not matter what." he whispered against my lips.

I held his face in my hands and couldn't keep my eyes away from him. For some reason, his words made tears spill down my face. Edward pulled away from me and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

" What's wrong, angel?"

" Nothing. I'm just being a girl." I said, trying to brush it off.

He put his finger under my chin and tilted my face up to his. " You can tell me anything."

" I'm just happy that we could actually had a chance. Now were married and I never thought I would ever have you. It's just so much."

A lop-sided smile made its way across his face " I know. Sometimes it's just hard to think it's actually real. I wake up and think it's a dream. But then I look over and see you. Your right there and laying next to me like it's not a big deal. Being with you... Bella, I can't explain how happy I am that we had the chance. I wouldn't have this if we didn't."

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. Edward's hands brushed over my face and he ran his hands through my hair. I tilted my head to the side and deepened the kiss, trying to express my love for him.

------

Next July

2010

------

BPOV

Edward held my hand as we walked along the sidewalk. My right hand rested on my little baby bump of four months, a small smile on my face. He smiled down at me, the pride in his eyes shocking me.

" How is she?"

I rolled my eyes " Your so sure it's a girl aren't you?"

He nodded enthusiasticly.

" _He _is doing just fine." I stated, putting emphasis on the 'he'

" It's a girl. Stop lying to yourself." he said confidently

I gripped his hand tighter as we headed into the familar resturaunt, Puttanesca. It's a Italian Bistro not far from home. We were seated in a both, a candle lit and set in the middle of the table. I sat across from Edward and held his hands over the table.

" Hello, I'm Amber and I will be your waiter. What can I get you to drink?" she asked cheerfully.

" Water." I replied.

" Iced tea, no sugar with a lemon."

Edward never kept things simple.

" OH MY GOD! Your Edward Cullen former football player for the Dallas Cowboys! Can I get your autograph. I have a pen, paper. Hell, write on my arm!" she exclaimed.

He looked up and glared at her " I would appreciate if you got drinks for my wife and I. We did not come here so I could sign autographs. Now do your job before I get you fired for not doing it."

She shut up and scampered off, like a dog with it's tail beneath it's legs.

" Rawr," I growled with a laugh

" Funny, Isabella." he said seriously.

" Loosen up,"

The menu dropped from his hands and he shoved it away, looking annoyed. I stared at him, confused by his sudden change of emotion. He was looking away from me and into the small crowd of people sitting in tables.

" Why are you getting so pissy? I didn't do anything." I stated, staring at him fiercly

" Nothing! I'm fine."

I groaned " If you value my sanity, never tell me you are ' fine'."

" Fine then, Isabella. Great, marvelous, fantastic."

With anger I stood up and stalked towards the exit. I felt a hand lock around my wrist and stop me. He all but dragged me back to the table and sat me into the booth again.

" Why can't you just calm down. I swear you are batshit crazy when I try to avoid things. What's wrong? I can't have a simple dinner with my wife without some fangirl wanting my autograph. I am tired of paparazzi. Woke up this morning, went outside for the paper. I see someone with a camera sticking through the fence. I might as well get an imaginary fence where it zaps people who try and go past it."

I rubbed his hand " I understand your frusteration but don't get angry at me. I'm here for you to confine in me. Just talk to me okay? I love you and if you want to tell me about frusterations or something. Then just come to me and we can talk."

He nodded " I'm sorry. I feel like an ass, your carrying my demon and I have to act like a fucking girl about issues that have been occuring since I've started playing."

" This isn't a demon child." I said, patting my belly.

He leaned forward and kissed my lips " If it's mine. It's a demon."

" Never."

------

The waitress kept silent for the most part. She seemed a little scared but what she didn't understand is that if she said his name loud enough... People would come running in all directions towards him.

Edward and I ate our lunch quietly. We shared a huge lobster smothered in butter and lemon. It was delicious if I do say so myself. When finished Edward stood and took my hand to help me up. I smoothed my hands over my spaghetti strapped, blue summer dress.

I stumbled slightly with my white heels but balanced. We held hands as we walked out and when walking out and started out on the sidewalk, I heard a familar voice say Edward's name.

We both stood, frozen and panicked.

" Please tell me that nobody called my name and we can keep walking." he whispered.

" Come on," I encouraged, walking us forward.

" EDWARD!" the excited voice belted, now just behind us.

I spun around on my heel and a gasp flew from her over botoxed lips. Her hair was basically platinum now, her lips were all chunky looking and her top lip was twice the size of her bottom. Her nose was crooked and hell, her boobs were even bigger and more fake looking. She was wearing a micro-mini skirt that was red and a skin tight halter top.

Edward held onto my arm tightly and I leaned into him.

" Your with her!" she screamed, drawing attention to a few people. " That was not part of...anything! No! How can you be with this slut."

" Slut?! I'm a slut?! Your a home-wrecking whore. The most vile creature who has walked this planet. How about you go screw yourself. Better yet, go back to James. You clearly deserve nothing more then him."

Just as she was about to raise her hand to me Edward pushed me behind me and grabbed her raised wrist.

" If you ever try to raise your hand to my wife, I will ruin your life and make you miserable to the point of suicide. Shut your goddamn mouth and go ruin the lives of somebody else. You must be pretty stupid and bored if you are just coming back to me. Your a fake bitch and I don't ever want to look at you again."

Her jaw dropped and Edward grabbed my hand, turning us around and walking towards the direction of the car down the street.

" YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME FOREVER. WERE MEANT TO BE EDWARD CULLEN!" she screamed.

Some people froze and stared at us.

" She's crazy." he said outloud.

I laughed and we walked down the street. Edward opened my door and I slipped in quickly.

Finally we put that bitch in her place

----

I shifted around in bed, trying to get comfortable but the craving was eating me alive. It was four in the morning and I was craving peanut butter and apples desperatly. Edward suddenly groaned beside me and rolled over to face me.

" What is it this time, angel?"

" Peanut butter and apple's." I said shyly.

He ran a hand over his face and got out of bed, slipping on a jacket from the chair.

" Edward, you do-"

" Yes, I do. I promised that I would take care of you and you and I both know you won't get sleep."

He kissed my lips before walking out of the bedroom. I laid back in our plush bed and rubbed my belly.

" Your torturing daddy, baby." I laughed as I felt a kick.

I laid in bed for a long while, waiting for Edward. Just as I got the first one, I felt another craving come on quickly. Reaching for my phone I grabbed it and dialed Edward's cell phone number. He picked up on the first ring and greeted me.

" Hey. I really want some-"

" Apple Pie Icream?" he interrupted

I smiled " How'd you know?"

" I just know, angel." he said before handing up.

Twenty minutes he arrived back home. He was holding a big bowl of peeled and chopped apples with peanut butter, and a carton of icecream with a spoon balanced ontop. He laid down in bed and handed me the apples and peanut butter. Edward opened up the icecream and spooned some into his mouth as I chewed on the apples dipped in peanut butter. Once I was sick of that Edward fed me bites of icecream.

" Thank you. I don't tell you enough."

" I know by actions. Your welcome."

------

November 20th

2010

-------

" Edward," I wailed

" Bella, I am exhausted. Can't your cravings wait until tomorrow?"

The pain made me gasp and I heaved for breath. Edward lifted his head from my chest and stared down at me.

" What's wrong?" he demanded.

" Oh, shit. God, this hurts." I whined, laying back in bed

Edward shot out of bed like a rocket and came to my side. I felt him grip my hand and pull me up slowly. I gasped from the slight pain and let out a groan.

" Deep breaths, Bella." he said " Is it contractions, for real?"

I nodded wildly and he let me go. " I'm going to grab the bag we put together and then I'll come back and we'll go."

He darted into the closet and came back a moment later holding a small black bag. I watched as he ran down the stairs. Snow was thickly on the ground, for it was already November 20th. Edward was mostly likely starting up the car to warm, I thought.

I felt another searing pain and gasped. Edward came back into the room and looked at me. The poor guy looked panicked. He reached for my hands and I gave them to him. With no warning he pulled me up.

" I'm not ready, Edward!" I yelled

" Sorry, oh I am so sorry."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he shifted around. The position was comfortable and I didn't want to move.

" We've got to move you, Angel."

" No, please no. It hurts." I cried.

He hooked his arms under the back of my knee's and lifted me up easily. I wasn't huge, but it was easy to figure I was pregnant. My head lolled to the side and rested on Edward's neck as he carried me down the stairs.

" Keep calm, okay? Everything will be fine. We'll get you to the hospital and check you out. I'll call the doctor."

I nodded and took a deep breath. He helped me into the Volvo and shut the door. It was positively freezing outside and I thanked Edward for the blanket. He got into the car and made a call to our doctor, luckily it was only nine thirty and he was avaliable. Edward called Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper to let them know. Along with his parents and my parents.

When we arrived at the hospital Edward rushed to the desk and got me a wheelchair. The pain was intense when the contractions came but I was trying to get a hold of myself.

I was settled into a room quickly and Edward helped me into a hospital gown. The doctor was on his way and in the mean time I was being hooked up to an IV and they were watching the babies heartbeat.

" Bella! I am surprised to see you. A little early are you?"

" Yeah," I whispered

" How far apart are your contractions?" he asked.

" About a minute." I whined.

He sat down in a chair and rolled over to me, slipping on a pair of gloves in the process " Well, I'll check how many cenimeters you are dialted. From the sound of it your progressing quickly. Which is a little quick for a first baby."

After he did what he did down south he draped the blanket over me " You are already at eight cenimeters. Now I am going to get a nurse ready and if you feel the need to push in the next thirty minute then press the nurse button."

I nodded in understanding and he left the room.

" I feel this is going too fast." I gasped.

Edward sat down in the chair next to the bed and held my hand " I know it is. But the faster we get this over with then we can have our little baby and you can be out of pain. I hate seeing you in pain."

He let me crush his hand through the contractions and soon the doctor was back and he checked me again.

" I have to push!" I wailed, feeling the urge.

" Hang on one second." the doctor said, slipping on gloves. The nurse held a blanket ready for the baby.

I bent my head down, resting my chin on my chest. Edward held my hand tightly.

" Just hold my hand, Bella. However tight you want."

My eyes squeezed shut and Dr. Klana instructed me to push. With everything I had in me, I pushed as hard as I could and felt my jaw drop slightly with pain. Small pants escaped my mouth and I tried to keep pushing.

" The baby is right there, Isabella." the doctor told me.

" Oh, god." I breathed.

" You can do it, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear, kissing my temple.

I gripped his hand and gave one big push. When a tiny cry filled the air I felt the pain slowly fade away. I slumped back into the bed and Edward wiped my forehead with a towel and kissed it.

" You are both the proud parents of a little girl." Dr. Kalana announced.

" Told you," Edward mumbled against my temple.

He cut the cord and they quickly weighed and measured her before swaddling her in a pink blanket. The nurse handed her to me and I looked down at her. She was absolutely beautiful. There was a mop of bronze hair ontop of her head, there was alot of hair and it was curly and thick. She had my nose and lips, but Edward's strong jaw and super tiny ears.

" Hey, sweetheart." I whispered quietly.

Edward reached out and brushed his hand over her little cheek. She made this weird noise and shifted in my arms. The nurse took her from me, telling me that they had to take her to the newborn room for a while.

I got a new hospital gown and I was checked into a room. I felt exhausted and I knew Edward was too. We hadn't gotten around to talking about names but we would. The doctor came in and talked to us for awhile, letting us know that we could see her in the morning and she was doing great. They had formula fed her and everything. I wanted to see her but I was too exhausted to tend to her at the moment.

Esme and Carlisle got a hold of Edward and said they would visit first thing in the morning. My parents and our friends were all flying out to see us and the baby. Rosalie was so excited Edward had told me.

They allowed Edward to stay with me in the hospital and he curled up in the cramped hospital bed, arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace.

" Thank you,"

" For?"

" Giving me more of a reason to live." he whispered.

I smiled " Thank you. You made it happen considering you were the source of baby making."

He chuckled and ran a hand through my hair. His nose was buried in my curly brown locks, breathing in my scent. The gold blanket was wrapped around us, Edward had brought it up from the car. It was a comfortable item that reminded me of home.

Around eleven I felt myself drifting. Edward was dead asleep and his head was resting on my chest. In the years of sleeping with Edward, I found he was really big on cuddling. He just found it enjoyable and it was always him cuddling into me, not the other way around.

I brushed my hands over his wild bronze hair " I love you, Edward." I whispered before falling into a swift, dreamless sleep.

------

March

2013

------

" Holly! Sweetheart. Momma told you not to do that!" I shouted as she threw her cup into the hot soapy water. It splashed around, creating a mess all over the counters and floor.

A giggle escaped her and she ran down the hall.

Why did I have kids?

After cleaning up the mess I was startled by the sound of the front door opening and shutting. The scream from the two-year old terror signalled who it was.

" DADDY!" She screamed on the top of her lungs.

I swear I take twenty tylenol as day just to get through her screaming in the afternoons. Holly normally stays in day car from nine to two while I am at work. Edward gets home around six, sometimes five thirty depending on how on-time class is.

" Hey, sweetheart. What are you up to?"

" Nothin'," I heard her mumbled as her voice became closer.

Edward appeared in the doorway, holding a smiling Holly in his arm. He kissed my lips chastely and she squirmed, after setting her down she ran around the kitchen like a crazy banshee.

" Why is she so much like you?" I groaned.

" Hey! She's like you when your drunk."

I glared at him " Mean. I don't think you deserve dinner."

" Bella! What did I tell you about being on your feet too much. I was already upset about letting you drive to work and taking Hol to daycare. When you get home rest on the couch."

I sighed " I'm not a doll, Edward. The baby is fine and it's not like I was told to be on bed rest."

He rubbed my tiny bump and kissed my nose " I worry about you, okay? I just love you so much."

" A little too much. Your not my dad, okay?"

" I am thirty four. That's pretty old," he mumbled against my cheek, rubbing his stubble over my face.

Edward, Holly and I ate our dinner, which consisted of chicken fettuchini alfredo. Holly ate her food neatly, and used a fork for once. Her long bronze hair was pulled back so the curls wouldn't get into her food.

When she finished she begged us, using her big brown puppy dog eyes, to let her go play. She washed her hands and Edward and I finished eating. Only five minutes of her being away she dragged Edward out of his seat and they went to her room to play 'house'. It was quite cute to watch sometimes.

I cleaned up dinner, patting my now growing belly. I hoped it was a boy this time, I wanted a little boy that looked exactly like Edward.

After cleaning the table and washing the kitchen counters I set down the dish rag and went into the laundry room. The clothes were folded and all I had to do was bring up Edward's button ups. He ironed them in the morning so I didn't have to worry about taking care of that.

I turned off the lights downstairs and sauntered upstairs to Holly's bedroom just as Edward was tucking her in. He kissed her forehead and whispered his love softly into her ear. I quietly walked down the hallway and into our familar bedroom.

Holly was a blessing as a baby. She was never too cranky but was a nightowl. I think we were incredibly lucky. But now that she talked and walked, she was a terror. She would scream things instead of just saying them. It was funny at times, but gave you a headache.

She had my brown eyes and Edward's beautiful copper hair. Holly was a tiny little girl, very skinny and pale. We were like two pea's in a pod.

I shut the bedroom door and crossed my arms infront of me. I pulled off my tanktop and shivered at the cool air hitting my now bare skin

Not a second later I felt two arms wrapping around the soft curves of my waist. They were warm and muscular. Edward...

"Hello, angel." he whispered into my ear.

I twisted around in his grasp and pressed my body against him, lips connecting. He moaned and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. I jumped up and Edward slid one hand down under my ass and helped me up. I locked my legs around him and tugged at his hair.

Edward backed us towards the bed. He lowered us down to the bed and his hands wandered over my stomach. After a moment he cradled my head in his hands and kissed me deeply and passionatly.

-----

My breathing was still a little uneven and my heart was going a mile a minute. I reached for Edward's button up and my boyshort panties and slipped both on. Edward groaned and rolled over, his green eyes staring into mine.

" What are you doing?"

I handed him the discarded boxers " Holly likes to come in at unexpected times and days."

He reluctently slipped them on and looked back at me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and slumped against him. His hand rubbed my stomach soothingly and slowly.

" Is little baby okay in there?" Edward asked.

I laughed " Maybe a tad jostled but yes."

He chuckled with me and wrapped his free arm around me, kissing my forehead gently. I felt my eyes slowly close and I drifted off

-----

2015

October

-----

Over the past few years of being married, having children, handling a job and parenthood. Life has been fairly nice to Edward and I now. It seemed like we had so much bad we were finally treated with the good.

Edward's thirty six Birthday passed just a little while ago. He was freaking out when he found one grey hair in his bronze mop. I swear he was going to get more if he panicked about only being thirty four.

I gave birth to little Robert Edward on August 5th in 2013. He is now two years old and Holly is four.

Robert looks just like Edward, which is what I wanted in the first place. His bronze hair is crazy and his green eyes are almost as bright as Edward's. He is as skinny as a bean pole for his age, but he is the cutest little toddler.

We both had the perfect family. One girl and one boy. Edward and I were very content with what we had. Great and successful jobs, perfect kids, amazing parents and fantastic friends that lived far away, but we were still close to them.

Emmett and Jasper were still playing for the Dallas Cowboys, still doing as well as they did when I first had met them.

Alice had quit cheerleading, along with Rosalie, to persue a career in fashion. She and Jasper were living in a two story home with their three children. Jackson, Katie and Meredith.

Rose went to college to get her degree as a first grade teacher and is working at a school close to her home with Emmett and their twins, Lillian and Hayden, who were as beautiful as their mother and as cute as their father.

They had proved that Cheerleading Isn't So Easy. Both had fallen in love with forbidden players. The coach was almost happy when the girls had quit, Alice had claimed.

Phil had gotten and oppurtunity to move out here to become a New York Yankee and both him and my mother had jumped at the chance. They missed the constant sun of Jacksonville but loved being here.

My father had basically moved to the other side of the world from where I am. Now living in a rainy town called, Forks that was located in Washington. He was a chief police and is currently dating a lady named Sue, a widow who has two kids of her own, Seth and Leah. Very nice people. I was glad my father was happy. We made sure to visit often over the summer and on holidays. The kids completely adored their grandfather, as if he were a god.

Carlisle was still working in the hospital and Esme still had her job. They lived in the same house after long discussion on not watching to sell the house Edward grew up in. It was huge but it was home.

Edward and I lived in the same house we had bought together. Living happy and content with the life we now had. We were finally able to be Edward and Bella. I felt important for once, I had a reason. My kids and my husband _are_ the reason I breath. The reason I bother to get out of bed in the morning and do something with my life. Edward and I had gone through so much heartbreak and now we could just live. We could be who we wanted to be, nobody to bother us.

We could now drift off into our happily ever after

**Authors Note-**

**I'll start by thanking everybody. Thank you! So much!**

**All of you have been amazing. I could not ask for better reviewers, and I mean that. I have gotten support through all of this that is incredible.**

**This story was not my idea, I would of never thought I would adopt the story that I had found on here. It's kinda funny when you start writing something that you wanted the original author to write. Looks like I leaded the story I wanted to read.**

**I took this story in as my own, and it's now mine and finished. I hope that all future reviewers and the ones now love the story as much as I do.**

**PUT ME ON AUTHOR ALERT!!!!! I want to see some familar reviews. Forbidden is done and now this story is,( all I have to do is post the song list). Now I have all complete stories and trust me when I say this; I have so many ideas and I know which one I am posting first. I want to see some of you there if your interested!**

**Sincerely,**

**Twilightx28**


	22. Song List! Read All Notes!

**Authors Note- These are the songs for each chapter, I picked them myself and hope you find them fitting.**

Chapter 1- Philosphy by: Ben Folds

Chapter 2- Somebody For Me- Nickelback

Chapter 3- Only Fooling Myself by: Kate Voegele

Chapter 4- Fallin' For You by: Colbie Caillat

Chapter 5- Face Down by: The Red Jumpsuit Apparantus

Chapter 6- Forever and Almost Always by: Kate Voegele

Chapter 7- Girlfriend by: Avril Lavigne

Chapter 8- Decode by: Paramore

Chapter 9- Complications by: Carter Burwell

Chapter 10- Candle by: The White Tie Affair

Chapter 11- American Idiot by: Green Day

Chapter 12- Chances by: Five For Fighting

Chapter 13- Broken- Lifehouse

Chapter 14- Time of My Life- David Cook

Chapter 15- Never Say Never by: The Fray and Shattered by: O.A.R

Chapter 16- Life After You- Daughtry

Chapter 17- Breakeven by: The Script

Chapter 18- Chasing Cars by: Snow Patrol

Chapter 19- We Don't Have To Look Back Now by: Puddle of Mudd

Epilogue- I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by: Aerosmith and Bella's Lullaby by: Carter Burwell

**Authors Note- A final goodbye to all!**

**Put me on Author Alert or Story Alert to keep up with what I am posting next! **

**Your all the best and thank you so much for sticking with me thorugh this rocky journey. Especially the ones who went through the first author giving it up, then the second. You guys deserved that long chapter!**

**ATTENTION!!!!**

**I posted a description for my next story. GO TO MY PROFILE TO READ IT!**

**Sincerely,**

**Twilightx28**


End file.
